A Conspiração Maligna
by Pacifica Casull
Summary: O Rei Frost decide se vingar das mortes de seu pai Cold e seu irmão Freeza, executando uma vingança inusitada contra as famílias e amigos de Goku e Vegeta; destruindo laços familiares e de amizade. NL hétero ; ECCHI ; quase BL ; OC
1. Os Frutos da Vingança

Esta fanfic é dedicada à minha amiga Mary-Chan,que gosta da Trilogia Dragon Ball e seus tão incríveis e maravilhosos personagens!!Um presente para você!! :D

Espero que goste muito,amiga!!Tenha uma boa leitura,e.....divirta-se !!^^

É a história que você mais desejou ler ansiosamente,de um jeito bem diferente e novo......Hehehehe!! :3

Diferente de tudo que você leu anteriormente......Daquela vez.....!!! XDD

Um beijo no seu coração,amiga!!^^

A Conspiração Maligna:

Parte 1: Os Frutos da Vingança.

Muitos anos haviam se passado desde que Goku,Trunks e Pan derrotaram os malévolos Dragões das Esferas Mágicas e salvado novamente a Terra e todo o Universo.

Durante esse tempo,no Templo de Kami-Sama,o jovem Namekuseijin,Dende,criou novas Esferas do Dragão,mais poderosas e mais seguras!!Elas foram por ele ofertadas para Gohan,que as utilizou para trazer de volta à vida Piccolo Dai Mao e tornar seu pai,Son Goku,adulto novamente.

A vantagem dessas novas esferas,era que elas não se dispersam mais pelo mundo depois que fossem utilizadas,continuando indetectavéis no radar quando o dono assim o desejasse.O curioso,é que elas se transformam numa jóia semelhante a um rubi,redonda e com um símbolo de estrela dourada entalhada no centro dela.

Gohan deixou a jóia com Bulma,que a transformou num pingente encrustrado em ouro e a utilizou num lindo cordão,também de ouro . Era tão linda e ao mesmo tempo se tornava algo bem irreconhecível,pois ninguém diria que aquela linda jóia fosse as novas Esferas do Dragão.

Bulma sempre a usa escondida no pescoço e toda vez que alguém de sua família ou um dos amigos,ou a família de Goku precisassem das Esferas do Dragão era só pedirem pra ela que liberasse o poder da Jóia das Esferas do Dragão.

O jovem de Nameck,Dende,explicou para Gohan e seus amigos que caso precisassem dela era necessário segurar a jóia e dizer:

"JÓIA DAS ESFERAS DO DRAGÃO:REVELE O SEU PODER!!!"

E assim as esferas tornariam a obter a sua verdadeira forma e seus poderes estariam ativados.O Dragão Sagrado se revelaria . Ele agora é bondoso e justo.(Pedidos malígnos não se tornam mais realidade,pois é ele quem julga o que de fato é bom ou mal para as pessoas,tanto que ele atualmente possui o poder para avaliar o coração das pessoas).

E em seguida era só dizer quais desejos o usuário gostaria de ver realizados...Tantos quantos quisesse.E assim que terminasse,teria que dizer para o Dragão assim:

"DRAGÃO SAGRADO DAS ESFERAS DA JÓIA:OCULTE O SEU PODER!!!"

Feito isso,o Dragão entraria dentro das esferas;e deste modo,voltariam a se tornar uma simples jóia que poderia permanecer disfarçada,até quando assim o desejassem.....

Há uns poucos dias atrás,uma espaçonave ligeiramente arredondada de forma achatada quase em disco e de cor prateada,chegou ao planeta Terra . Ele se aproximou furtivamente de uma colina e se ocultou atrás dela numa planície próxima,onde finalmente pousou.

Os seus tripulantes vieram de um longínquo planeta que fica há muitos anos-luz da Terra.

O líder dessa expedição é o filho mais velho do Rei Cold e irmão do Príncipe Freeza,o herdeiro do trono,o recém coroado Rei Frost.

-Sua Majestade,já chegamos no planeta Terra!-Disse com ânimo o capitão da nave.

-Muito bem,capitão!!Faça já os preparativos para a execução de nossos planos!!-Disse Frost sentado em seu trono.

-Sim,senhor!!-Disse o capitão batendo continência.

-Ah....e veja se o Doutor Batrack já terminou com os seus experimentos.-Disse o Rei enquanto degustava uma taça de licor.

-Perfeitamente,meu senhor!!-Disse o capitão enquanto fazia uma reverência e saía da sala apressadamente.

Assim que o oficial saiu do recinto,Frost terminou de beber e descansou a taça numa mesinha ao seu lado.E pegando mais do licor que estava numa garrafa,encheu a taça e em seguida,segurando-a,ficou fitando-a pensativo,mergulhado em seus planos loucos de vingança.....

"Goku e Vegeta......Assim como vocês destruíram a minha família,matando meu pai e meu irmão....irei dar às suas famílias e seus amigos o gosto amargo da minha ira!!!"

"Goku:Seu filho Gohan e você aniquilaram o meu irmão!!Meu amado irmão Freeza!!!"

"Vegeta:Você traiu o meu irmão no passado....e depois o seu filho Trunks matou covardemente o meu valoroso e honrado pai e meu adorado irmão,Freeza!!"

"Não irei perdoar o que as suas famílias e seus amigos fizeram com a minha família e com meu povo!!Darei à todos vocês a maior de todas as humilhações.....Algo que nem esperavam acontecer....Vão me implorar para morrer,porque lhes darei uma coisa que será a causa de suas ruínas!!!"

Frost,que sempre amou e admirou o seu pai e sempre teve um imenso carinho pelo seu irmão caçula,Freeza;quando soube dos fatos que culminaram em suas mortes e suas derrotas,sentiu uma terrível ira em seu coração de guerreiro!!!

Aquela retumbante humilhação não poderia sair incólume.....!!Não para Frost!!!

Desde os tempos daquela batalha em Nameck,quando infelizmente não pôde participar,porque teve que guerrear em outro planeta;desejou poder estar ali,ao lado de Freeza,lutando com ele,contra Goku e seus amigos e Vegeta,o traidor;e obliterando o odioso povo Namekusei,que se recusava a se capitular diante das forças de seu amado irmão.

Frost é considerado por todos um grande guerreiro orgulhoso que sempre conseguiu derrotar centenas de inimigos de outros planetas e ampliar o império intergalático de sua dinastia....

Escravizando vários povos e absorvendo muitos dos recursos naturais desses planetas,impondo suas leis e culturas à todos os cidadãos de lá....

E o planeta Terra,que outrora seu pai tentou subjulgar no passado,se tornou agora um espinho doloroso que à todo custo precisa ser removido....

E pensando assim,deseja de todo coração,causar muita dor,humilhação e sofrimento para aqueles que fizeram pouco caso de seu pai e irmão....destruindo-os,impiedosamente.....

Uma derrota humilhante e vergonhosa,para Goku,Vegeta e seus amigos,numa nova empreitada diferente de tudo o que seus antecessores fizeram e tentaram....É o que realmente deseja!!!

E assim...ofertar o planeta Terra de bandeja para o seu povo tão estimado....E também o mais importante:Honrando à memória de seu pai estimado,Cold e seu querido irmão,Freeza.

Alguns dias se passaram depois que o jovem Rei Frost,filho do finado Rei Cold,chegou ao planeta Terra com seus soldados,oficiais e cientistas,em uma missão de vingança contra Goku,Vegeta e seus amigos e familiares.

O hediondo plano de Frost foi posto em prática em poucos dias,após um reconhecimento de campo....Uma cuidadosa pesquisa feita,à fim de avaliar as condições necessárias para que o seu intento pudesse produzir os frutos da sua vingança....

Os cientistas que Frost trouxe consigo nesta expedição são liderados pelo Doutor Batrack . Uma brilhante mente científica que várias vezes foi premiada com medalhas e grandes tesouros,devido ao seu grande talento em elaborar engenhosos equipamentos da mais alta tecnologia.E por realizar grandes feitos também na área biológica.

Entre as suas grandes invenções estão as armaduras superesistentes,tônicos que garantem a recuperação do Ki e da energia física dos soldados,inclusive a recuperação de ferimentos até mais graves;além de naves mais resistentes,potentes,e armas mais letais e objetivas!!

O malévolo plano de Frost na prática,trouxe conseqüências inesperadamente perturbadoras,conflitantes e sombrias......

Algo inimaginável aconteceu.....fatos esses que nunca em tempo algum poderiam jamais Goku,sua família e seus amigos sonharem que poderiam acontecer......

Mas realmente aconteceram!!!O que será.......??

Como os nossos corajosos heróis vão enfrentar esses desafios tão obscuros....??

Alguns dias depois.......

Após uma breve discussão com Bra,no qual Goten rompeu seu noivado com ela,e revelou para sua noiva que estava mantendo um relacionamento clandestino com Trunks,Goten saiu com o filho de Vegeta que também desmachou o namoro dele com a jovem Pan.

Goten e Trunks arrumaram as suas coisas e resolveram viajar,começando uma nova fase em suas vidas....E à partir de agora estavam passeando de carro,indo para um fim-de-semana num SPA hotel bem romântico,para curtirem um momento à dois,só com eles,e bem longe da chata da Bra e da odiosa Pan.

Este SPA hotel se chama Golden Sun e é bem conhecido por muitas pessoas que desejam ter férias bem relaxantes,um passeio alegre com família e amigos ou para fins-de-semana românticos,etc.

Lá é um lugar bem legal,porque além de ter águas termais,sala de massagens,etc;tem também uma boate na qual as pessoas possam dançar bastante e dar uns amassos,longe de olhares curiosos.

Era uma espécie de lua-de-mel para os dois pombinhos apaixonados . Eles decidiram isso depois daquele dia em que Goten contou para a sua noiva o seu segredo:Ele estava namorando Trunks há algum tempo e às escondidas....

Um amor secreto que estava entalado na garganta fazia poucos dias...e que agora pôde dizer tudo isso pra ela!!E como foi um alívio poder jogar na cara dela que gostava mais de amar o Trunks do que a insossa da Bra. E como foi bom pra ele poder dizer que ama Trunks.....Era o que ele reamente sentia naquele momento.....

Eles chegaram perto de um parque com muitas cadeiras elegantes de ferro pintadas de azul ao redor,onde de longe se podia observar o prédio,que tinha quatro andares,com um lindo e imenso lago,cheio de patinhos nadando,com um belíssimo bosque arborizado e com inúmeras variedades de flores de todas as cores,e com algumas delas delicadamente perfumadas.

Nos fundos da propriedade se localizavam as águas termais que estavam anexas as outras instalações do SPA Hotel Golden Sun.É um ambiente discreto,agradável e tranqüilo.

Goten escolheu este lugar por indicação de Kurillin,cuja filha Maron passou a lua-de-mel com seu marido Dinner,há alguns meses e gostou muito;e como na época,Goten ainda estava noivo de Bra e pretendia se casar com ela e passar as núpcias ali,pediu uma sugestão para o amigo.

Mas agora ele mudou de idéia...e desistiu inesperadamente de se casar com Bra....e numa decisão súbita...assumiu um relacionamento amoroso e prematuro com o seu amigo de infância,Trunks.

Os dois chegaram no Hotel onde foram bem recebidos por funcionários atenciosos e gentis que lhes ajudaram com as malas e mostraram pra eles as instalações do SPA.

-Muito bem,senhores,vão querer qual quarto?-Disse a recepcionista.

-Um quarto para dois,de casal.-Disse Goten.

-Casal?!Não preferem dois de solteiro para cada um?-Disse a moça espantada com a resposta dele.

-Não!Queremos um mesmo quarto para dois!!-Disse Trunks apontando o dedo indicador para Goten e ele mesmo.

-Ah...então....-Ela verificou os quartos disponíveis no computador.-Temos um quarto de casal com duas camas de solteiro,se preferirem...-Disse a moça.

-Não,não!!!Queremos um quarto com cama de casal mesmo,só para nós.-Disse Goten.

-Se é o que deseja,senhor...aqui está a chave!!É o quarto número 24,e pode assinar neste livro.-Ela,bastante contrariada,lhe deu a chave e entregou uma caneta,mostrando onde se assina no livro.

Goten assinou e logo,a moça chamou um funcionário para levar as malas deles para o quarto.

Então,Goten e Trunks foram acompanhando o carregador até o recinto.

Eles entraram no quarto,que foi mostrado pelo funcionário . Gostaram muito de tudo que viram.E quando o carregador deixou as malas,Trunks deu uma gorjeta ao moço,que agradeceu e depois fechou a porta do aposento e foi embora.

-E então...Trunks?O que achou?

-Nossa,isso aqui é muito bom!!Vamos poder nos divertir muito!!!Tem até uma banheira de ofurô aqui!!

Enquanto isso,na casa de Bulma e Vegeta,Uma Bra aos prantos faz uma terrível confidência para a sua mãe . Bulma se assustou com a expressão de desânimo de sua filha.E amparando-a,convidou-a para se sentar ao lado dela,numa sala de estar,num sofá grande,confortável e vermelho de veludo macio.

-Ai...mãe....Estou tão triste!!!!

-Por que minha filha?Diga-me:O que te deixou assim,querida...?-Disse Bulma enquanto acariciava os cabelos de sua filha.

-É o Goten....!!!-Disse com as lágrimas escorrendo pelos seus lindos olhos azuis.

-Mas o que ele te fez,Bra...pra você vir em casa chorando tanto?-Disse Bulma enquanto tirava um lenço do bolso e secava as lágrimas do rosto de sua filha.-Não tenha receio,querida,conte tudo pra sua mãe!!

-...Ele....me....abandonou!!!-Ela chorou mais ainda,deixando seus olhos vermelhos.-Rompeu o noivado comigo!!!

-Que estranho,Bra??!!!Pra que ele faria isso??!!Logo ele...que sempre se interessou por você e tomou a iniciativa de pedir a sua mão para seu pai!!Até anel de noivado ele comprou!!!Não,não...pode....ser...

-Ele me trocou pelo Trunks,mamãe!!!PELO TRUNKS....!!!-Disse Bra chorosa enquanto pegava o lenço que Bulma segurava na mão.

-Ai,que horror,Bra!!!Com o seu irmão?!Tem certeza disso,minha querida?-Disse Bulma chocada com a resposta da sua filha.

-Sim,mamãe,eu tenho!!!Goten mesmo me disse isso,bem na minha frente!!!-Bra chorou de mais raiva e tristeza,amassando o lenço com as mãos trêmulas.-....Que ele ama o Trunks há alguns dias,e que descobriu que estava apaixonado por ele,e não sente mais nada por mim!!!Ele foi embora com ele,mamãe!!

-Então era isso....Está explicado!!-Disse Vegeta com uma expressão de decepção e irritação.

Bulma e Bra olharam para ele bastante surpresas,pois não esperavam encontrá-lo ali,ao lado delas.

Vegeta que havia terminado seu banho,chegou na sala com uma toalha enrolada nos ombros . Estava usando um jeans,uma camiseta azul com logotipo da Corporação Capsula e um tênis . Ele estava secando os cabelos,quando ouviu do banheiro toda a conversa que Bulma estava tendo com Bra.

-Então,Vegeta?O que está explicado?Você está sabendo...não é?Do que aconteceu com nossa filha e Trunks...??-Perguntou Bulma intrigada com tudo isso.-O Trunks também está envolvido nisso?!Meu filho...NÃO!!!

-Sim...eu pude ouvir a conversa e estou muito indignado com tudo isso!!-Ele segurou firmemente as pontas da toalha com as mãos.-Era para Trunks vir comigo treinar hoje...e também faz alguns dias que ele não tem vindo aqui para simular nossos combates....Se ele anda ausente de casa e dos nossos treinos,só pode ter uma explicação...e é esta que nossa filha nos contou....

-Mas será que a Chichi e o Goku estão sabendo disso?E o Gohan....e Videl?O Goten desmanchou o noivado com nossa filha,para ficar com o Trunks,que também desistiu do namoro com a Pan!Isso não pode estar acontecendo conosco,Vegeta??!!-Disse Bulma deseperada.

-Provavelmente eles estão à par disso....Tudo isso nos envergonha,Bulma....Não pode ser real....NÃO!!!-Disse Vegeta irado.-Nunca que um Saiyajin faria algo assim...!!Eles que são conhecidos por sua valentia,coragem,virilidade e masculinidade...!!!Meu orgulho Saiyajin foi brutalmente ferido...!!!Ainda mais na minha família de sangue real,que sempre tiveram homens que souberam conquistar e amar tantas mulheres...!!Tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo,Bulma!!!-Disse Vegeta tirando a toalha do pescoço e indo procurar uma bebida energética na cozinha.

De fato,Vegeta está muito desconfiado do que anda acontecendo com o seu filho e o de Goku . Pois todos sabiam e conheciam muito bem,como Goten e Trunks sempre foram muito interesados em garotas,tanto que era bastante comum antes os dois entrarem escondidos na casa do Mestre Kame para furtarem algumas revistas e vídeos eróticos,desses com mulheres nuas,que eles liam e assistiam escondidos.

Enquanto isso...Na casa de Gohan e Videl,Pan está há algumas horas trancada em seu quarto,chorando muito,de tão arrefecida que esta ficou diante da situação em que se encontra.

Seu outrora doce e amável Trunks,a deixou para permanecer ao lado de seu novo e inusitado interesse romântico:Goten,noivo de sua amiga inseparável,Bra.

Esta é para Pan uma realidade surreal...como um pesadelo,do qual deseja incessantemente acordar....

Mas infelizmente,esta é uma verdade cruel e dorolosa para a jovem moça apaixonada.....

-Pan,minha filha...Abra a porta!!Queremos conversar contigo;eu e seu pai!!!Vamos,abra!!-Disse uma Videl bastante aflita e preocupada,enquanto batia na porta do quarto de Pan.

-Abra pra nós,Pan!!-Disse Gohan deseperado.

-Ah....está bem....-Disse Pan enquanto enxugava as lágrimas do rosto.

A moça estava deitada na cama chorando,abraçada entre as almofadas fofas e as lindas bonecas e bichinhos de pelúcia,muitos deles presentes de seu avô,Satan.

Ela se levantou e abriu a porta do quarto . Em seguida,olhou a sua mãe,com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar...e a abraçou . E então,Videl segura o rosto de Pan e a olhou com preocupação.

-Pan,minha querida,o que foi?Conte para nós!-Disse Videl.

-É o Trunks,mamãe!!-Pan fez uma carinha triste que deixou Videl com pena da filha.

-Vamos conversar direito sobre isso no seu quarto.Não é Gohan?-Videl olhou para Gohan que concordou com sua esposa,com uma expressão de apoio.

-É isso mesmo,Pan!!-Gohan afagou a cabeça de Pan e entrou no quarto.

Videl segurou a mão de sua filha e com ela também entrou no quarto,sentando-se as duas na cama da garota . Gohan fechou a porta do quarto e sentou-se numa cadeira em frente a cama.

-E então,Pan...o que aconteceu?-Disse Gohan.-O que Trunks fez?

-Ele terminou o namoro comigo,pai!!!Eu achei isso tudo muito estranho....há uns dias atrás ele havia marcado um encontro comigo para irmos ao shopping e ao cinema . Mas ele cancelou tudo em cima da hora,dizendo que não podia ir . Depois resolvemos remarcar outro passeio para o parque,mas esse ele também postergou,dizendo que tinha um compromisso muito importante . Eu até pensei que fosse um treino,uma luta...ou algo do tipo;então eu liguei para o tio Vegeta para perguntar se ele estava treinando com ele e onde estava Trunks . Mas ele me disse que Trunks havia faltado a muitos treinos de luta....e nem sequer sabia mais onde ele estava....!!!

-Que estranho!!-Exclamou Gohan preocupado.

-E como que você soube que Trunks terminou contigo?-Disse Videl segurando a mão de sua filha que estava trêmula.

A moça está fazendo um grande esforço para controlar suas emoções à fim de poder relatar adequadamente os fatos ocorridos entre ela e seu ex-namorado para os seus pais;apesar de suas mãos ficarem frias e seus olhos estarem úmidos de lágrimas que teimosamente insistiam em escorrer de suas faces rubras e quentes de tanta tensão e nervosismo.

-Teve um dia que eu perguntei pra ele quando de fato ele iria comigo ter um encontro sem faltar;e se essas faltas eram por causa de treinos...Eu insisti muito para que ele me contasse tudo!!Mas para a minha surpresa,ele me disse que nada tinha a ver com treinos com o pai dele,e que ainda não saberia o momento certo para me contar uma coisa....-Pan não se conteve e começou a chorar.-Ele me disse que queria terminar comigo porque está gostando de outra pessoa....e que está saindo com ela!!

-Pan,ele te disse quem é a garota que ele está saindo agora??-Perguntou Videl muito intrigada.

-NÃO É COM UMA GAROTA,MÃE!!!É COM GOTEN!!!O MEU TRUNKS ESTÁ SAINDO COM O GOTEN DA BRA!!!-Ela chorou desesperadamente.-É ISSO QUE ACONTECEU.......

Videl e Gohan ficaram atônitos com a revelação que sua filha lhes transmitiu . Sem saber o que fazer naquele momento,Videl abraçou Pan,num meio de confortá-la por uma dor dolorosamente insuportável de aliviar...uma dor de coração partido!!

Gohan se levantou da cadeira e sentando-se perto de Pan,também a abraça,solidarizando-a por esse momento tão angustiante.

Ficaram por uns minutos assim,num silêncio que era cortado pelos soluços contínuos e ligeiros entrecortados por choros intensos . Pan chorou tanto,aos prantos,que acabou adormecendo no colo de sua mãe,que lhe acariciava os cabelos.

-Videl,temos que fazer alguma coisa.-Sussurrou Gohan para sua esposa,enquanto se levanta da cama da garota.

-Sim,Gohan...isso não pode ficar assim....Me dói o coração ver nossa filha sofrer!-Disse Videl sussurrando para o seu esposo.-Vamos sair daqui e conversar sobre isso em outro lugar.

Videl levantou a cabeça de sua filha e a pôs num travesseiro;depois ela se levantou,foi até um armário,de onde tirou um cobertor,enquanto Gohan tirava os sapatos de Pan.

Com a ajuda de Gohan,Videl cobriu a garota com o cobertor,e em seguida,Videl fechou as cortinas da janela do quarto,e então,Gohan abriu a porta do quarto da moça,bem devagarinho.

Assim que eles saíram do aposento de sua filha e Gohan fechou a porta,foram até a cozinha tomar um café à fim de desanuviar e refletir um pouco sobre todas as coisas que Pan lhes confidenciou.

Precisavam com urgência tomar alguma providência para sanar esse problema que aflige sua filha....

-São coisas muito estranhas,Videl....Meu irmão tendo um caso com o Trunks?!Não posso acreditar!!Isso é impossível!!-Disse Gohan incrédulo e ao mesmo tempo pasmo.-Goten nunca sairia com Trunks para namorar...Não é da natureza desses dois fazerem isso!!Eu os conheço desde pequenos e sei como eles adoram mulheres!!

-Isso é verdade...Eles sempre gostavam de visitar o Mestre Kame para assistir "aqueles" filmes e ler as tais revistas de sacanagem....-Disse Videl enquanto enchia a xícara de Gohan com mais café.

-Temos que conversar sobre isso com meu pai e Vegeta....Está envolvendo toda a nossa família!!

-Estou com pena também da Bra....Ela estava noiva de seu irmão,não é?

-É verdade....-Gohan tomou um gole de café pensativo. -Por que será que isso está acontecendo....?Não entendo!!Vamos ligar para eles e marcaremos uma reunião na casa do meu pai,Videl!!

Assim que terminaram de tomar o café e confabular sobre o incidente ocorrido no seio de suas famílias,Gohan decide telefonar para a casa de Goku e depois Vegeta.

-É isso,pai....foi isso o que aconteceu....

-Eu também achei muito estranhas as atitudes de Goten ultimamente....Deixando de treinar....E não mais saindo com Bra,segundo o que me disse a sua mãe....Bulma também me ligou e disse que Vegeta ficou furioso depois que descobriu que Goten desmanchou o noivado com Bra e que Trunks está envolvido ,acho uma ótima idéia de fazermos uma reunião aqui em casa para discutirmos isso!Chamaremos todos....Amanhã,às 4 da tarde está bom?

-Ótimo,papai!!O quanto antes resolvermos isso,melhor...!!

Gohan depois ligou para Vegeta e lhe contou tudo sobre o que Goku disse,os fatos ocorridos,etc.

-Gohan...isso é uma nódoa sórdida corrompendo o orgulho Saiyajin de nossas famílias!!Eu não acredito que isso seja possível e verdadeiro!!Kakaroto deve estar sofrendo também por causa de seu filho e de sua neta,assim como eu estou envergonhado com o que está ocorrendo com o meu filho Trunks e a minha Bra,que está abalada com o fim do noivado.E você pelo seu irmão e sua filha!!

-É mesmo...isso tudo me pegou de surpresa....Pan me contou que você lhe disse que Trunks não tem ido mais aos treinos contigo....e a Bulma confirmou tudo isso para o meu pai....

-Exatamente,Gohan!!Ele deixou tudo de lado e fica passando muito tempo ausente de casa e dos compromissos dele...e a Bra fica toda chorosa pelos cantos da casa....

-Eu combinei com papai de nos encontrarmos na casa dele à fim de conversarmos e encontrarmos uma solução para este problema....Isso é muito sério!!Todos serão chamados...nossas famílias ? Aceita?

-Mas é claro!Quando é?

-Amanhã às 4 da tarde,está bom para você?

-Perfeito!!Estarei lá!!

Gohan desligou o telefone e abraçou Videl,esperançoso de elucidar esse misterioso incidente....

-Está tudo confirmado para amanhã,nós iremos na casa do meu pai,à tarde!!!....Talvez Piccolo e Kurilin saibam também de algo a respeito....Vou procurá-los depois e contar tudo pra eles...

-Tudo vai dar certo,Gohan...A nossa família venceu desafios incrivelmente terríveis...e em todas as vezes sempre saiu vitoriosa!!Acredite,nisso,meu amor!!-Disse Videl sorrindo,com um brilho no olhar.

O sorriso de confiança de Videl deixou Gohan mais animado e otimista em buscar um meio de superar essa tenebrosa sombra que paira em suas vidas e na de seus amigos e familiares.....

E então Gohan olhou nos belos olhos azuis de sua esposa,acariciou seus cabelos,segurando em seu rosto,se inclinou,e deu um beijo na boca de sua amada Videl,e então se abraçaram carinhosamente . Foi um beijo longo e apaixonado,muitos beijos,cheio de amor!!!Um doce amor que jamais irá morrer.....

Enquanto isso....Piccolo Dai Mao está escondido entre umas pedras à fim de escutar uma conversa estranha que lhe chamou a atenção durante o seu trânsito por aquelas terras;e imediatamente suprimiu o seu ki,com o intuito de esconder a sua presença sem ser notado pelas pessoas que está observando atentamente.

Ele percebeu que a tal nave que estava estacionada numa planície há muitos metros dali é bem peculiar,e tinha a sensação de já ter visto uma bem parecida com esta há anos....

Como Piccolo sendo um Namekuseijin,ele possui excelentes visão e audição,o que lhe proporciona uma boa vantagem,permitindo que ouça e veja coisas que estejam há quilômetros de distância do lugar em que esteja acontecendo....

Ele vê uma criatura que trajava uma armadura branca e azul e usava um manto vermelho e dourado sobre ela . Este ser é muito parecido com Freeza,com a diferença de ser um pouco mais alto em estatura que ele,mas ainda assim mesmo é tão jovem quanto o fora aquele guerreiro que conheceu no seu planeta natal,e do qual tem desagradáveis lembranças de uma peleja árdua e exaustiva....

Piccolo logo concluiu que aquele ser deveria ser um parente de Freeza e Cold,seres odiosos que causaram um imenso mal ao seu povo e aos seus amigos no passado.E teme que com isso mais terríveis problemas possam surgir novamente....

Esta criatura está acompanhada de muitos outros,que estão usando um traje de luta,como uniforme . Concluiu pois que se tratavam de uns poucos oficiais e um grupo de subalternos soldados à serviço dele,e que estavam fazendo alguma coisa....que não era muito boa.....mas o que será?

Da porta da nave saiu um ser com aparência reptiliana,mas um pouco gordo como um sapo . De pele amarelo-esverdeada e com olhos grandes e alaranjados...Usava uma túnica branca e dourada e segurava um objeto retangular,que a toda hora olhava para alguma coisa dentro dele.

-Muito bem,Capitão!Continue com o plano e seus soldados,na busca por mais informações!!-Disse Frost.-Ele viu que o Doutor Batrack havia saído da nave.-Doutor,como está o nosso plano?

-Está perfeitamente indo muito bem,vossa majestade!!Isto está funcionando como uma belezinha!!-Disse o cientista contente enquanto mostrava o objeto para Frost.

-Ótimo!!Bom trabalho,Doutor Batrack!!!

-E também já fizemos os primeiros testes com um velho que mora numa ilha solitária....e funcionou bem!E depois desse teste,nós usamos o mesmo equipamento naqueles dois garotos....Os filhos de Goku e Vegeta,assim como vossa majestade Frost nos pediu....e logo,posso concluir que foi um sucesso!!!

-Estou ansioso para que eu possa derrotar de vez Goku,Vegeta e seus amigos...E assim poder vingar as mortes de meu pai Cold e de meu irmão,Freeza!!Hahahahahaha!!!-Frost deu uma risada insana de tão eufórico que ficou.

Os olhos de Piccolo se arregalaram de tão estupefato que ficou,ao ouvir tais palavras saídas da boca daquele repugnante cientista e do tal Rei Frost.E ele pensou assim:

"-...Hum...velho que mora numa ilha.....equipamento....teste....MESTRE KAME!!!Ele corre perigo!!....E os filhos de Goku e Vegeta também!!Preciso ver o Mestre Kame e avisar Goku e os outros das coisas que acabei de ouvir e presenciar!!O irmão de Freeza está vivo e quer vingança....Isso é terrível!!!....O tempo urge para todos nós,e temos que agir depressa!!"

Piccolo viu que aquela criatura se chama Frost e é um rei,e filho do Rei Cold e irmão de Freeza...e pressentiu que algo hediondo poderia acontecer em breve....ou está acontecendo.....

Frost sorriu de satisfação com o resultado positivo da experiência que seu brilhante cientista concluiu....e desejou poder logo se vingar de seus mais odiosos inimigos:Goku e Vegeta!

-Devemos brindar à isso!!Vamos,Doutor...venha comigo!!!E você,capitão....continue com o seu trabalho!!

-Sim,senhor!!-Disse o capitão enquanto batia continência.

Assim que Frost entrou dentro da nave com o Doutor Batrack,Piccolo aproveitou a oportunidade para sair de lá o quanto antes e procurar o Mestre Kame,para investigar melhor o que anda acontecendo e também avisar Goku e Vegeta das coisas que estão ocorrendo....

Piccolo sente que precisa fazer alguma coisa para impedir os maléficos planos do irmão de Freeza,e pretende descobrir à fundo o que seria realmente esse plano...e como deve proceder para aniquilar essa funesta ameaça que paira sobre a Terra,Goku,Vegeta e todos os seus amigos.....

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.............


	2. Reunião de Emergência!

Parte 2: Reunião de Emergência!!

Piccolo então voou para a região onde mora o Mestre Kame,com o objetivo de encontrá-lo a tempo e verificar se ele realmente está bem . Assim que localizou ao longe a casa dele,percebeu que Yancha se encontrava lá."Até ai,tudo bem...",Pensou Piccolo;pois é bastante comum ele ir visitá-lo,de vez em quando.

Quando ele pousou enfim,no exterior da casa,pôde perceber mais de perto o que Yancha,de fato,estava fazendo . Ele recolhia para si,algumas das caixas de papelão,sacolas de plástico e madeira,arrebatadas de revistas,posters e vídeos eróticos,desses com mulheres nuas em poses sensuais,que estavam ao lado da casa de Kame,perto da lixeira.

Piccolo achou aquilo tudo muito estranho...mais ainda por se tratar de coisas que o velho Mestre nunca deixaria jogadas por ai...

-Yancha....Posso saber o que está fazendo com essas coisas?-Perguntou Piccolo bastante intrigado.

-Estou levando para minha casa as revistas e vídeos que eram do Mestre Kame...Ele não quis mais...e deixou aqui fora.-Disse Yancha enquanto carregava algumas sacolas e as acomodava na sua nave.

-Yancha...me explique melhor isso?!Não estou entendendo o que está acontecendo??!!

Piccolo ficou mais confuso ainda....Ele pega uma revista que cai de uma caixa e a observa...Nela se vê na capa,a foto de uma linda mulher loira que usa um chapéu de cowboy,com os dois braços cruzados nos seios nus,segurando nas mãos duas pistolas . Ela usava um short mínimo de jeans e calçava botas.

Nas páginas seguintes folheadas;mulheres vestidas de coelhinha,com o traseiro à mostra,de empregada,etc;tudo muito sugestivo e insinuantemente sensual...o que levaria muito homem ao delírio!!

Ele ficou um pouco corado ao olhar aquela revista....e a entrega para Yancha,que a guarda numa sacola.

"Humanos...Eu nunca vou conseguir entendê-los!!"-Pensou Piccolo bastante envergonhado.-"Tudo bem que eles precisam mesmo dessas coisas....Mas acho desse jeito tão indígno!!!"

O Nameck achou muito inusitado que as coisas que o Mestre Kame mais prezava e que tivesse tanto ciúmes,estivessem jogadas fora...ali...no lixo!!!Ele,que sempre foi considerado um pervertido safadinho que gostava de espionar as mulheres nos banheiros,ou trocando de roupa...E que gostava de ver filmes eróticos e frenqüentar as boates de striptease da cidade....Desprezar o que mais gosta??!!

"Tem alguma coisa aí que não está certa..."-Pensou Piccolo.

Ele logo se lembrou das tais palavras daquele tal Doutor Batrack,cientista-chefe de Frost,irmão de Freeza:

"...E também já fizemos os primeiros testes com um velho que mora numa ilha solitária....e funcionou bem!"

E Piccolo começou a se indagar sobre o porquê disso tudo que está acontecendo...e logo pois a associar as informações ouvidas e vistas perto daquela nave do irmão de Freeza,com o que estava presenciando,ali bem na sua frente;com o Yancha recolhendo material pornográfico descartado no lixo da casa de Kame...E então,com o seu raciocínio,tirou uma provável conclusão:

-Hum....Testes com um velho que mora numa ilha solitária....KAME....FROST,irmão de Freeza na Terra....Yancha aqui,na casa do velho,recolhendo as revistas eróticas dele,jogadas fora....Não está batendo direito...Tem algo muito errado aqui!!-Ele põem a mão no queixo,como fazem os detetives.

Depois de ficar andando para os lados e observando tudo à sua volta,ele olha para Yancha,com uma expressão séria e de bastante preocupação;pois ele precisa saber mais à fundo sobre esses fatos ocorridos....

-YANCHA.....YANCHA!!-Gritou Piccolo para ele,à fim de chamar a sua atenção.

-AIII!!!....O quê...Hã....Onde?!-Yancha de tão distraído que estava com as revistas,acabou deixando as sacolas caírem,assustado com o Piccolo lhe gritando,tamanho o susto que levou.

-Me responda uma coisa....Yancha...Quando você chegou aqui,o Mestre Kame estava presente?Viu alguma coisa...pessoas estranhas...?

-Ah...sim,Piccolo!!Já ia me esquecendo de te contar isso!!Hehehe!!-Disse Yancha rindo feito um bobo.

-Você é tão safado quanto fora ele!!Primeiro pensa nas revistas de Kame,e só depois se lembra de me contar o que aconteceu...!!SEU IRRESPONSÁVEL!!!-Piccolo repreendeu Yancha com um pouco de irritação.

-Eu não pude resistir...Piccolo!!Eram muitas revistas ali no lixo!!Eu também gosto disso,adimito....Mas não precisava você me gritar assim!!Também estou preocupado com ele!!Jogar fora tudo isso....Que desperdício!!

-Ora...estou vendo que você está "tãooo" preocupado com ele que fica catando tudo ávidamente!!

-Mas você não pode falar nada...pois ficou folheando a revista e ficou todo coradinho...Huhuhu!!

-Ah...isso é.....-Piccolo ficou constrangido com a resposta de Yancha.-...Eu estava verificando se eram mesmo as revistas de Kame...Mas deixe isso prá lá!!-Piccolo ficou corado com tudo isso.-Me diga agora,Yancha...O que realmente você viu e presenciou?Viu mesmo...?

-Sim...sim!!Foi bem terrível e bastante estranho....inacreditável!!

Yancha parou de arrumar as revistas e se sentou numa cadeira de varanda próxima das sacolas e das bolsas repletas e abarrotadas de revistas,e Piccolo em outra cadeira ao lado dele.

-Eu estava indo para a casa de Kame,quando vi ao longe uma coisa inacreditável!!Um cara gordo com aparência de réptil surgiu com um estranho artefato. Para observar tudo melhor,levei a nave para um lugar mais isolado,perto de umas pedras . Me escondi ali e camuflei o meu Ki,à fim de não ser notado por aquele reptiliano e alguns dos soldados que o estavam acompanhando . Então esse tal sujeito,tinha um nome estranho...Bataque,Baitak....

-Batrack...é isso que você ouviu?Foi esse o nome daquele indivíduo?-Perguntou Piccolo concluindo que só podia ser esse nome.

-Isso,isso!!...Foi sim esse nome que eu ouvi de um dos soldados que o chamaram para mostrar onde Kame estava . Era um cientista porque ele ficava toda hora se gabando das coisas que fazia,chegando a ser arrogante....Ele mandou um dos soldados entrar na casa e pegar o velho . Assim que o fizeram,o tal do Batrack usou um estranho aparelho que estava na mão dele,para apontar na direção do Mestre...e....apertou um botão dentro da antena do artefato,saiu um raio rosado que o fez desmaiar...Eles ficaram ali observando por alguns minutos o efeito desse raio funcionar.

-Hum...de fato eu vi um objeto assim como o que você me descreveu na mão desse Batrack . Continue......

-De repente,o Mestre Kame acordou e teve uma estranha reação...Não parecia mais o velho Mestre de sempre,que conhecemos!!Imediatamente ele começou a ter atitudes suspeitas,que iam contra a sua natureza de velho safado e taradinho por garotas...Ele começou a falar coisas,como:"Hoje estou à fim de caçar uns garotinhos pra mim"; "...Uns rapazinhos estão de bom gosto"; "...Vou jogar fora minhas revistas e comprar muitos yaois!!Depois vou me divertir numa sauna gay!!..."

-Vergonhoso...Nunca ele diria isso se estivesse em seu pleno juízo!!-Disse Piccolo escandalizado.-E então,o que mais que você viu?

-Ah,sim...Esse Doutor Batrack ficou rindo daquilo tudo,ele e seus soldados....e depois disse assim,mais ou menos: "Missão cumprida,deu tudo certo!!Frost vai adorar saber disso!!" E após ficar de escárnio com o papel ridículo que Kame fazia,ele foi embora junto com todos os seus soldados numa nave que estava estacionada no jardim da casa.Só depois que me certifiquei de que eles estavam bem longe,pude respirar aliviado e me aproximei de Kame,que estava jogando fora todas as suas revistas,vídeos e posteres;tudo de mulheres nuas e sexo....

-Então isso explica muitas das coisas que eu presenciei...Pois eu vi a nave de Frost;com ele e o cientista deles,planejando usar o Kame de cobaia para um experimento....-Piccolo fez uma expressão preocupada.-Yancha,você chegou a dizer algo para Kame?

-Sim,Piccolo!!Eu perguntei pra ele porque estava jogando fora as coisas que mais gostava . Sabe o que ele me disse?-Yancha ficou um pouco irritado.-Que não precisaria mais desse lixo inútil,porque agora ele mesmo iria procurar revistas yaois,com rapazes e garotos....e que se eu quisesse poderia ficar com todas as tralhas velhas dele,que não iria mais se importar...e então ele foi para a cidade mais próxima perseguir e espionar garotos num banheiro masculino do shopping!!!....E foi isso que aconteceu...Como achei um desperdício muito grande dessas revistas e vídeos irem para o lixo,eu que também gosto dessas coisas,resolvi levar tudo para minha casa...

-Entendo....Então esse é o plano de Frost....Usou o Mestre Kame de experiência,antes de tentar algo com Goten e Trunks....-Ele se lembrou de mais coisas e ficou muito sério.-Temos que procurar Goku imediatamente,porque segundo o que eu ouvi Batrack dizer,ele também usou o tal aparelho em Goten e Trunks!!E pretende se vingar de Goku e Vegeta e todos nós!!

-Goten e Trunks?!É sério isso?!Minha nossa!!Ainda bem que ninguém me viu lá,porque senão imagina se aquele sujeito usa......

Quando Yancha ia completar sua frase,o celular dele toca,e portanto resolve interromper a conversa para atender a chamada:

-Alô,é o Yancha falando....

-Sou eu,Gohan...

-Gohan,o que foi?!-Ele põe a mão no fone e olha pra Piccolo.- É o Goten...-Ele tira a mão do fone e volta a falar nele.-Diga,Goten,o que houve!!

-Você sabe onde está o Piccolo?Meu pai,Bulma,Vegeta e eu precisamos falar muito e com pressa com ele,e também com Kurillin.-Disse Gohan bastante tenso.-Você sabe também de Kurillin?

-Kurillin está com a Número 18 no SPA Hotel Golden Sun,em férias....E Piccolo está comigo aqui,na casa do Mestre Kame.

-Do Mestre Kame?Ele está aí?

-Não...ele sumiu...Provavelmente foi para a cidade farrear,mas o modo como ele saiu foi muito estranho...Depois te conto os detalhes . Piccolo vai falar com você também.-Yancha dá o celular para Piccolo falar com Gohan.-Tome,Piccolo,acho melhor você mesmo contar....

-Gohan....Eu e Yancha presenciamos diferentes fatos em lugares opostos,que estão interligados...São coisas realmente muito sérias e devastadoras!!Envolvendo todos nós!!

-Aqui também em casa e na de Vegeta, coisas muito terríveis aconteceram,e podem ter relação com o que me contou,Piccolo!!Por isso peço que vocês dois venham para casa de Goku,amanhã às 4 da tarde para discutirmos isso....Chamarei também Kurillin . Infelizmente teremos que interromper as férias dele!

-Isso não pode esperar!!É muito urgente!!Envolve o irmão de Freeza!!!-Disse Piccolo desesperado.-Ele está na Terra e está fazendo coisas terríveis,que eu sei,e planeja fazer algo conosco!!

-Irmão de Freeza?!Então isso é realmente sério demais,e deveras preocupante!!Vou ter que adiantar a reunião . Avisarei Vegeta e Goku da alteração de nossos planos!!Então venham logo você e Yancha pra casa do meu pai!!Me passe o telefone pra Yancha.-E Piccolo o devolveu.

-Gohan,quer que eu contate mais gente?-Perguntou Yancha.

-A menos que saiba o paradeiro deles....Estou preocupado também com a Maron de Kurillin,mas isso eu pergunto pra ele depois . Resolverei o resto mais tarde...VENHAM RÁPIDO!!!

Yancha desligou o celular,se levantou e pegou as últimas sacolas de revistas e vídeos e fechou o bagageiro da nave . Piccolo também se levantou,e como Yancha fez um gesto pedindo sua ajuda com as tranqueiras de Kame,à contragosto o Namekuseijin prestou seu auxílio pra ele.

Quando finalmente terminaram com tudo,Yancha deu uma carona em sua nave para Piccolo e ambos foram seguindo em direção à região onde mora Goku.

Durante esse intervalo de tempo,no qual Piccolo e Yancha,entre as revistas sendo guardadas,e que estavam também comentando sobre os recentes acontecimentos testemunhados por eles....

Muitas coisas diferentes aconteceram em outro lugar.....

SPA Hotel Golden Sun....

Kurillin se encontrava ali hospedado num dos quartos com sua esposa,a Número 18 . Estavam aproveitando umas merecidas férias,e relaxando para curtirem juntos,um momento à dois....algo que estavam querendo fazer há bastante tempo,e que só agora conseguiram encontrar uma oportunidade para isso.

Os dois estavam imersos e nus numa banheira de ofurô,que estava num recinto anexo ao quarto que estavam o banheiro e perto da varanda.

Bebiam tranqüilamente a champanhe servida em delicadas taças,enquanto aproveitavam da relaxante e prazeirosa sensação daquelas águas bem perfumadas e medicinais.

Ficaram trocando beijos ardorosos e apaixonados na banheira,como se fossem um casalzinho que acabaram de se casar....

-Hum...18....A cada dia te amo mais e mais....-Ele pôs sua mão no ombro dela,abraçando-a;e com a taça em sua outra mão.

-Você continua sendo o maravilhoso de sempre....-Disse a 18 com o rosto corado.

-Podíamos tentar dar um irmãozinho para a Maron...que tal....?-Disse Kurillin enquanto beijava os ombros e o pescoço de sua esposa.

-É uma boa idéia...Kurillin...-Kurillin foi beijando-a pela nuca.-Ai...assim você me faz cócegas!!

-Me diga....Gostou ou não desse lugar?....Não valeu à pena termos vindo pra cá?-Ele tomou mais um gole da bebida,já com o rosto rosado.

-Se eu gostei?!Amei Kurillin!!-Ela terminou sua bebida,e olhando para ele,o beijou na boca.

Kurillin,descansou as duas taças de champanhe numa mesinha que ficava ao lado do ofurô,junto de uma garrafa da mesma bebida . Em seguida ele olhou para sua esposa,com uma expressão tenra e apaixonada...18 sorriu para o seu amado esposo,um belo sorriso cheio de amor...

-Então,agora que estamos aqui,me deu vontade....Vamos aproveitar dessa banheira tão relaxante...e....

-Claro que sim...meu bem....eu sou toda sua agora.....-Disse a 18 languidamente.

Quando Kurillin e a Número 18 estavam trocando carícias,abraços e beijos na banheira;de súbito vozes muito conhecidas começavam a ser escutadas bem próximo de onde vinham de um quarto ao lado daquele onde estavam hospedados....

-Ai...Goten....vai com calma!!!Não jogue água nos meus olhos!!

-Desculpe meu querido,Trunks....para te compensar isso,farei massagem em suas costas....sei que gosta disso!!

-Foi maravilhoso poder trocar a Bra por você!!Eu te amo muito mais....nem sei explicar como começou isso...

-Comigo também foi assim...nem sei como interessei e me apaixonei por ti....Meu maravilhoso Goten...!E eu não me lembro de como passei a gostar de você...foi tão repentino....Deixei a Pan porque te amo muito!!

Toda aquela conversa estranha,chamou a atenção de Kurillin e a Número 18,que reconheceram as vozes dos dois,como sendo as de Goten e Trunks;os filhos de Goku e Vegeta.

Como resultado desse murmúrio todo,resolveram postergar o que de fato iriam fazer na banheira....

-Só de ouvir isso,a minha motivação por inteiro acabou....Que droga!!Justamente agora quando queria fazer amor contigo!!-Disse Kurillin bastante irritado.

-Que estranho...Kurillin...;Goten e Trunks juntos nesse Hotel....?Não faz sentido....

-É mesmo....O que esses dois estão fazendo,está longe de ser lógico!!Vamos sair dessa banheira agora!!

-Já estou indo,Kurillin...-Ela pôs a mão no ombro dele e sorriu,piscando o olho.-Podemos deixar nosso romance para outra ocasião...

-Sim,obrigado...18!-Ele sorriu pra ela com mais tranqüilidade.-Não sei o que seria de mim sem você!!

Quando Kurillin estava usando o seu roupão e a Número 18 se vestindo no banheiro,o celular de Kurillin toca....Ele corre até uma mesinha da sala,onde seu celular e outros pertences seus e da 18 estão em cima.

-Alô...Kurillin falando.

-Oi,Kurillin,sou eu...Gohan.

-Gohan,como vai?O que deseja falar comigo?

-Tenho um assunto muito sério para falar contigo!!É de verdade!!

-Mas do que se trata?

-Acabei de ligar para Yancha que estava na casa do Mestre Kame junto com Piccolo.E descobri que o Mestre Kame sumiu misteriosamente.E Piccolo me contou que o irmão de Freeza está aqui na Terra,e que está fazendo coisas muito ruins por aí!!Suponho que queira se vingar de nós....

-O irmão de Freeza aqui?!É realmente apavorante....me lembro do medo que senti de Freeza...Se o irmão dele for pior,nem quero saber....Isso é medonho!!!

-Kurillin,o que foi?Algum problema?-Perguntou do banheiro a 18 enquanto penteava os cabelos.

-Ah...é o Gohan...ele disse que o irmão de Freeza está na Terra e que o Mestre Kame sumiu!!-Disse Kurillin enquanto segurava o bocal do celular.

-Freeza?!-Disse intrigada a Número se lembrou das histórias que Kurillin lhe contou sobre ele.

-Você estava falando com quem...?-Perguntou com curiosidade Gohan.

-Desculpe,Gohan...é com a está comigo aqui.-Kurillin ficou um pouco corado com isso.-Mas continuando,você me disse que talvez o irmão de Freeza queira se vingar da gente?

-É isso mesmo...Estou muito preocupado,porque coisas muito desagradáveis aconteceram em casa, e na de Vegeta também...Você tem notícias da Maron?

-A Maron está na casa quiser,posso falar com ela...mas o que foi que aconteceu com vocês?

-Goten e Trunks estão sumidos,e mudaram repentinamente de comportamento....Por isso quero que venham agora e com urgência para a casa de Goku!!-Disse um Gohan aflito.

-Espere aí...Gohan!!Eu e a 18,nós acababamos de saber que Goten e Trunks estão aqui!!E estão fazendo coisas muito suspeitas....

-Suspeitas....?!Mas então é isso!!Venham logo para a casa de Goku!Contate a Maron e se possível Tenshin Han,e os outros...

-Já estamos indo,Gohan....-Ele desligou o celular e olhou para a Número 18. -Temos que nos arrumar bem depressa,refazer nossas malas e ir para a casa de Goku,o mais rápido possível!!

-Ok,já estou pronta e estou pegando as nossas coisas,Kurillin!!-Disse a 18,enquanto recolhia os vários pertences deles e conferia tudo que levariam.

Assim que se vestiram e arrumaram suas malas,foram velozmente numa nave,para a casa de Goku.

Enquanto Kurillin e Número 18 se dirigiam para a região onde mora Goku......Em outro lugar,na cidade de Satan-City,Num shopping center bem lotado de ávidos consumidores.....

Poal estava numa sorveteria descontraidamente degustando um sorvete duplo de chocolate com coco e biscoitinhos de baunilha fincados,com cobertura de morango,quando ao longe começou a ouvir gritos desesperados de garotos,que saíram correndo do banheiro masculino.

-AIII...SOCOOORROOO.....TEM UM TARADO AQUI!!!!

-PERVERTIDO!!!BICHONA!!!!

-ARGH....SAI PRÁ LÁ,SEU BAITOLA!!!!

-Chamem a polícia!!!Tem um cara aqui que fica espionando os rapazes fazendo xixi!!

Poal parou de tomar sua taça de sorvete...e segurando a colher com a mão,desviou seu olhar para a porta do banheiro de onde vinha a mesmo viu muitos garotos e rapazes saindo correndo de lá....

-Voltem meninos....venham para o papai aqui!!!Só quero olhar vocês só um pouquinho.....

E Poal pôde reconhecer uma voz bem familiar.....Era a do Mestre Kame,que chamava os garotinhos,pedindo que não fugissem dele....

"Nossa....que coisa muito estranha que está acontecendo....Por que o Kame está agindo assim?"-Pensou Poal muito intrigado e com muita desconfiança de tudo isso.

Tudo isso tirou-lhe o apetite pelo delicioso sorvete,que agora saíria muito indigesto depois de ouvir comentários tão asqueirosos....Aquilo tudo lhe deu tanto nojo,que resolveu pagar o sorvete e ir embora dali,antes que ele o encontrasse....

Então resolveu ir numa enorme loja de roupas masculinas,para comprar um boné bem bacana pra ele.

-Boa tarde,senhor...o que deseja?-Perguntou um vendedor de bigode fino e cabelo preto engomado.

-Quero ver aquele boné amarelo que vocês tem ali.-Disse Poal apontando o dedo para o boné na prateleira.

-Pois não,senhor...-Disse o vendedor enquanto tirava o boné da prateleira.-Tenho também estes na mesma cor,mas com desenhos diferentes.

-Ah...sim,seria muito bom...Tem verde também?

-Sim...mas creio que esteja no à vontade enquanto eu irei procurar no depósito.-O homem saiu dali com um amistoso sorriso.

Poal experimentou alegremente os bonés diante de um espelho pequeno que ficava em cima do balcão,quando olhando pelo reflexo do espelho reconheceu a mão de alguém, que saía da cortina do provador....

Ele observou por alguns minutos que toda vez que um garoto se encostava na porta do provador,levava um beliscão malicioso no traseiro....

-AI...Quem fez isso?!-Gritou um garoto que olhava para trás;não vendo quem foi...se retirou dali muito irritado.

De dentro da cortina,uma risada marota podia ser ouvida....Era a risada de Uolong!!!

Então....a mão saiu de lá e puxou um outro garoto pra dentro do provador...Murmúrios podiam ser escutados:

-Ah....deixa-me te ajudar...só um pouquinho.....Vou te dar uns beijinhos.....

-SAI...PRA...LÁ!!ME SOLTA!!!-Gritou um garoto,que conseguiu se desvencilhar,com a camisa rasgada,e correu loucamente pra fora da loja.

Mais risadinhas malicosas ecoaram de dentro da cabine,onde mais um garoto era beliscado e apalpado por Uolong...

"Uolong também....Não,não pode ser?!"-Pensou Poal.-"Tenho que procurar Yancha e depressa!!"

Poal,achou aquilo muito estranho...e decidiu por conta própria desistir de comprar o boné.Quando ele saiu...o vendedor que trazia mais bonés,ficou um pouco desapontado por ele ter sumido ao olhar pra confusão na cabine,foi até ali pra ver o que era.....

Enquanto isso,o melhor amigo de Yancha,saiu da porta do shopping e foi até uma pracinha,perto de um chafariz,onde se sentou num banquinho vermelho . Pegou seu celular e ligou pra Yancha:

-Yancha....sou eu,Poal!!Onde você está?

-Oi,Poal,eu estou com Piccolo indo para a casa de Goku . Temos assuntos seríssimos para serem discutidos....Quer ir conosco?

-Quero sim,porque o que acabei de presenciar não faz sentido algum para nós!!

-E o que seria,Poal?

-O Mestre Kame estava no banheiro da sorveteria em que eu estava,assediando os rapazes fazendo xixi!! E tem MAIS!!Eu vi o Uolong bolinando garotos num provador de roupa de uma loja de moda masculina!!Isso...não...é...normal...!!-Disse um Poal pasmo.

-O Uolong....Também?!Eu sei o que está acontecendo com o Mestre Kame!É justamente por isso que eu e Piccolo estamos indo para a casa do Goku agora!!É tudo um plano do irmão de Freeza!!

-Irmão de Freeza?!Minha nossa!!Eu quero ir com vocês!!Estou na pracinha central perto do chafariz em Satan-City.

-Ok,nós estamos perto daqui e iremos te buscar agora!Fique aí onde está,Poal!!

-Certo,te aguardarei aqui,Yancha!!-Poal desligou o celular,o guardou no bolso e suspirou de alívio.

Em poucos minutos,Yancha chegou com Piccolo numa nave e Poal embarcou nela.E todos foram então para a casa de Goku....

Quando Yancha com Piccolo e Poal estavam se dirigindo para a casa de Goku,e Kurillin com a Número 18,também;Gohan chegou na casa de Goku,acompanhado de sua esposa Videl e sua Filha Pan.

-Oi,pai!!Chamei todos quem eu pude encontrar...

-Muito bem,filho...Vegeta está aqui com Bulma e Bra....Tenshin Han também me disse que está vindo com Lunch,Maron e Dinner.

-Oi,Vegeta!!Bulma...Bra... -Gohan cumprimentou a todos e se sentou numa poltrona,junto com Videl.

Pan se sentou ao lado de sua melhor amiga Bra,enquanto se davam as mãos,em solidariedade....

Depois de um tempo,chegaram Kurillin com a 18;Yancha com Piccolo e Poal....

Todos se cumprimentaram e depois se sentaram em vários assentos espalhados pela sala.

Chichi se aproximou dos amigos convidados,trazendo numa bandeja café e refrescos com biscoitos para todos...

Goku se levantou e ficou muito satisfeito por seus amigos estarem todos reunidos ali....E olhando a cada um deles em seus olhos,pensou na importante reunião que estava prestes a acontecer....

-Goku....Diga-nos o que quer....-Disse Vegeta um pouco impaciente.

-Primeiramente,gostaria de ouvir de cada um de vocês sobre os eventos testemunhados...Bom...Eu ouvi de Vegeta e meu filho Gohan que Trunks e Goten,resolveram ter um relacionamento obscuro e fugiram juntos; e desmancharam o noivado e o namoro com a minha neta e a filha de Vegeta....-Goku suspirou um pouco e depois prosseguiu.-Muito bem....Gohan me contou que Kurillin e 18 sabem onde estão....

Gohan balançou a cabeça positivamente e olhou para Kurillin,pedindo que contasse tudo pra eles.

Kurillin,que segurando na mão da 18,contou o que presenciaram juntos naquele hotel....Menos os detalhes íntimos do que ele e sua esposa estavam fazendo naquele ofurô, pois isso os deixaram com os rostos corados e com constrangimento,só de pensar....

-Eu estava com minha esposa no Hotel SPA Golden Sun em férias,quando escutamos umas conversas muito estranhas vindas do quarto ao lado...e pude reconhecer que as vozes eram de Goten e Trunks...-Kurillin contou só o necessário,tamanha vergonha....Pois lembrou do que iriam fazer ali.

-Falavam coisas como:"Não sei como comecei a gostar de você,Trunks?"...Ou então...."Como foi que me apaixonei por você,Goten?...mas foi melhor assim..."-Disse a Número 18,um pouco irritada.-Mais ou menos isso e pareciam que estavam se divertindo...-18 Percebeu que Bra e Pan estavam com uma carinha muito triste,e olhou pra elas.-Desculpe pelo que disse,meninas...Mas foi isso mesmo que eu e meu marido ouvimos...

-Bem...foi assim que aconteceu....Depois resolvemos sair dali...-Disse Kurillin olhando carinhosamente para a 18,que segurava a sua mão.

-Entendo....Piccolo....É a sua vez!!-Disse Goku olhando pra ele.

Piccolo com uma expressão muito séria e preocupada,começou a contar o que viu...

-Eu estava voando na direção do deserto,ao lado da planície,quando vi algo que me chamou a atenção:Eu vi uma nave muito parecida com a que Freeza costumava usar . Com cautela eu desci e me escondi numas pedras e camuflei o meu Ki,para não ser detectado por eles . Então eu vi um sujeito sair da nave...ele era muito parecido com o Freeza,e logo descobri que se chama Frost e é irmão de Freeza . Ele deseja vingança contra todos nós...Para tanto,ele tem ao seu lado um cientista chamado Batrack.

-Ei...eu vi também esse Batrack,Goku!!!-Disse Yancha exaltado.

-Sim...Yancha também viu...-Disse Piccolo,com um gesto confirmando tudo.-Esse tal de Doutor Batrack criou um aparelho que eu vi;e disse que com ele fez experimentos,que deram certo num velho que mora numa ilha solitária;esse velho é o Mestre Kame....E também que iria fazer a mesma coisa com os filhos de Goku e Vegeta,ou seja:Goten e Trunks . Depois eu fui para a casa do Mestre Kame,para averiguar essa história...E o que vi foi o Yancha lá ,conte pra nós o que você viu!!

-Eu fui visitar o Mestre Kame,quando encontrei uma nave estacionada no quintal da casa dele . Como achei a nave muito estranha,estacionei a minha nas proximidades e ocultei o meu Ki,e me escondi numas pedras.O que eu vi foi assustador!!Um sujeito gordo com cara de réptil,que se dizia cientista muito importante de Frost e tal...veio trazendo um objeto muito estranho com uma antena;e depois pediu pra um soldado trazer o Kame pra fora da casa . Esse cientista jogou um raio do aparelho nele....O velho Kame mudou muito depois que foi atingido....

-De que modo que ele mudou...Yancha?Igual ao Trunks e Goten?-Perguntou Goku intrigado e com os braços cruzados.

-Sim...Ele jogou fora as revistas e vídeos eróticos dele,dizendo que não precisava mais,porque ele estava mais interessado em rapazes e garotos...e portanto iria comprar pra ele muitos yaois; e ele me disse que estava indo para a cidade mais próxima para ir espionar os garotos nos banheiros masculinos...

-Ai...Que HORROR!!-Exclamou Bulma,escandalizada.

-Ei...Eu vi o Mestre Kame no shopping hoje!!-Disse Poal.

-Mas onde,Poal?-Perguntou Goku.

-No Shopping Luck Star em Satan-City....-Disse Poal um pouco envergonhado.

-Na cidade do meu pai?!Gohan...estou preocupada com ele!!Temos que ligar pra ele pra saber se está tudo bem....Estou preocupada!!-Disse Videl bastante aflita.

-Vamos ligar já pra ele...Videl...Vamos!!-Gohan pegou o celular do bolso.-Papai...peço licença pra ligar para Mister Satan...Videl está preocupada com ele!!

-Sim...meu filho...Faça já isso!!-Disse Goku com um tranqüilo otimismo.

Então Gohan e Videl se retiraram para um cantinho na sala,para fazer a ligação,e não atrapalhar os ligou do telefone da casa de Goku,e passou o fone para sua esposa....

-Alô...papai?Sou eu,Videl!!

-Sim, filhinha...o que foi?

-O senhor está bem?....não aconteceu nada estranho por aí?....

-ORA...Videl...O seu pai é o mais forte lutador de toda cidade...de todo o mundo!!Hahahaha!!EU sou o campeão...por isso as garotas me amam!!Mas você me perguntou se tem algo estranho?Sim..Eu hoje vi na TV um rebuliço no Shopping Luck Star em que dois dos seus amigos...O Mestre Kame e aquele garoto porquinho...como é mesmo o nome dele..?

-Uolong,papai!!

-Isso...Esse mesmo!!Os dois foram presos por atentado ao pudor....O velho num banheiro da sorveteria e o garoto,numa cabine de provar roupas numa loja de moda masculina....

-CREDO!!!O Mestre Kame e também o Uolong?!-Videl ficou estupefata.-Vou contar isso para Goku!!-Tampou o bocal do telefone e olhou para Gohan.-Mestre Kame e Uolong foram presos num shopping...-Depois voltou para falar ao fone.- Venha para cá imediatamente,papai!!

-Pode deixar...filhinha...que eu irei!!

-Ótimo...Obrigada,papai!!

Videl desligou o telefone e foi com Gohan se juntar aos outros....

-E então,Videl?O seu pai está bem?-Perguntou Goku.

-Sim...ele continua o mesmo de sempre...-Ela deu um sorriso de alívio. -Papai me contou que o Mestre Kame e o Uolong foram presos num shopping da cidade,por atentado ao pudor....Então pedi pra que ele venha pra cá....

-Ótimo...Fez muito bem....Videl!!-Disse Goku.-Poal...continue o que estava nos contando....

-Videl,eles foram presos?!Bem que isso iria acontecer mesmo,depois do que vi esss dois aprontando no shopping!-Disse Poal um pouco irritado,por se lembrar daquele desagradável incidente.

-Mas,Poal...Você disse que os viu fazendo o que exatamente?Eu e Gohan não pudemos pegar parte da conversa...-Perguntou Videl aflita.

-Eu vi o Mestre Kame fazendo um escândalo no banheiro da sorveteria onde eu estava....O velho estava espionando os rapazes fazendo xixi!!E o Uolong eu o vi dentro de uma loja de roupas masculina apalpando uns garotos dentro do provador da loja!!

-CREDO,POAL!!!Isso é sério?-Exclamou pasma a Videl.

-É sério mesmo!!Eu vi tudo com os meus próprios olhos!!!

-Agora isso tudo faz sentido pra nós....-Disse Gohan. -O sumiço do Mestre Kame,já está explicado....

-Então eles também testaram a arma em Uolong também,assim como fizeram com Kame...-Disse Piccolo um pouco pensativo.-E temos a prova conclusiva de que eles a usaram também em Goten e Trunks...

-Ainda bem que eu pude pegar as revistas dele quando foi embora...Hehehe!!-Disse com um ar de malícia Yancha.-Nunca que o velho iria me emprestar as dele, na boa...se estivesse são!!Me dei bem!!

-YANCHA?!Logo se vê que você é um safado sem vergonha!!!Se aproveitou da situação...Né?-Repreendeu Yancha a Bulma,revoltada com as atitudes dele. -Ainda bem que não estou mais contigo!!

Bulma cruzou os braços e virou a cara pra ele com expressão de muxoxo,de tanto desprezo pela atitude dele.

Yancha se recolheu todo depois da bronca que levou de Bulma,o que fez com que todos rissem dele um pouco,menos Piccolo e Vegeta que mantiveram uma expressão séria e preocupada.

Depois de tudo que foi dito e debatido....Todos ficaram atônitos com os estranhos fatos ocorridos...

As moças,filhas de Gohan e Vegeta ficaram chorando aos prantos,sendo amparadas e consoladas por suas mães . Chichi trouxe para as duas um chá de camomila,com alguns docinhos...e as confortou.

-O que você pretende fazer,Kakaroto?Tem algum plano?-Perguntou Vegeta enquanto encarava Goku.

As garotas choravam copiosamente entre soluços alternados,tamanha a dor que sentiam em seus corações românticos despedaçados de amor....

-Meninas...Não se preocupem...!!Em breve,não precisarão mais chorar!!Nós daremos um jeito nisso!!-Disse Goku,olhando para as moças,com um sorriso de um confiante otimismo animador.

Ele olhou seriamente para Vegeta e depois para os outros...Com muita determinação no olhar.....

-Vegeta,vamos pensar em algo...Todos nós JUNTOS!!!Tenham confiança...Pois isso tudo terá um fim!!!

Goku,deseja no fundo de seu coração encontrar uma solução para este problema que não só atinge a sua família e os seus amigos,como a Terra toda....

"O mundo deve ser protegido à todo custo das garras perversas de Frost!!"...Assim pensa Goku!!

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.....................


	3. O Plano de Goku

Parte 3: O Plano de Goku

Alguns minutos depois....Chegam Tenshin Han e Kaos acompanhados de Lunch,Maron e Dinner.

-Ainda bem que Vocês chegaram!!-Disse Gohan contente,enquanto os cumprimentava.

De fato,Tenshin Han teve um relacionamento com Lunch.E esse amor foi crescendo com o tempo . Como desejava muito se casar com ela,Tenshin Han decidiu pedir para Shen Long que mantivesse Lunch loira com o caráter da Lunch morena,e assim poderia evitar certos problemas e inconvenientes na vida à dois.

Muito tempo depois disso,tiveram um filho....e ele se chama Dinner. O rapaz tem os cabelos da mãe e a força do pai . Tanto que já participou de vários Torneios de Artes Marciais,onde ficou em segundo lugar inúmeras vezes,pois "perdeu" para Mister Satan naquelas ocasiões....

Logo ele ganhou fama como lutador,ficando no mesmo nível que Gohan,Piccolo,Vegeta...etc.E assim como Gohan,ele decidiu dar um tempo nas lutas e estudar para se tornar um estudioso da lei.E então,ele conheceu Maron,a filha de Kurillin e a Número 18,que gostava de assistir as lutas de seus pais e amigos.E portanto o conheceu nas arenas de lutas pelo mundo à fora....E virou sua fã!

Mas o romance dos dois se intensificou mais quando ela foi estudar na mesma universidade que Dinner foi.A incrível coincidência é que a universidade é a mesma que Gohan se graduou . Pois foi Gohan quem sugeriu para ela que estudasse lá.

Em pouco tempo,acabaram se apaixonando e se casando.....

Todos gostaram muito do casório,pois os amigos passaram a se tornar mais parte da família.....

-Nós estávamos indo direto para casa do seu pai,quando no caminho nos encontramos com o Mister Satan...-Disse Tenshin Han apontando o dedo para a porta.-E então como ele veio insistir que o levássemos,o trouxemos assim mesmo....

-Fizeram bem...agradeço à vocês!!-Disse Gohan.

Mister Satan foi entrando pela sala,todo exibido e dando socos pelo ar...querendo mostrar-se mais forte e valente!!Em sua cola o seu cachorro,que veio abanando a longa e abundante cauda.

-Hahaha!!Na verdade,foram eles que me imploraram muito para que eu viesse com eles!!-Satan olhou para os cantos e viu sua filha Videl e sua neta Pan.-Ah...Minhas queridinhas!!!

Ele correu até a direção delas e as abraçou e beijou....Todos ficaram um pouco constrangidos pelo jeito espalhafatoso dele...

-Bem....acho que depois de tanta confraternização,devemos nos acomodar para ouvir o que meu pai tem a dizer....-Disse Gohan um pouco encabulado com as atitudes excêntricas de Satan.

-Filho...é melhor antes deixá-los à par dos fatos ocorridos....Conte tudo para eles!!-Disse Goku com um simpático sorriso de confiança.

-Ah...sim...é mesmo....papai!!

Gohan recapitulou todos os eventos testemunhados por ele e por todos os seus amigos,mencionando muitos detalhes importantes sobre Frost,Mestre Kame,Batrack,Uolong,Goten e Trunks....

Vegeta estava quase perdendo a paciência,quando Gohan terminou a sua explanação....Para alívio dele.

-E isso foi tudo....-Disse Gohan mais sereno.-Mister Satan,o senhor nos disse que viu na TV,Mestre Kame e Uolong serem presos,e Poal os viu na cidade fazendo um escândalo....

-Sim!!Foi isso mesmo,meu jovem!!Mas se eu não tivesse com aquela cãimbra eu teria dado um jeito neles!!!Hahahaaha!!-Disse Satan quando se levantava da cadeira,querendo-se exibir.

-Ai....Meu Deus....O que eu tenho que agüentar desse bufão......-Resmungou Vegeta com a mão na testa.-Kakaroto, anda logo com isso!!-Disse Vegeta muito irritado com tudo isso.

-Calma,Vegeta,que nós vamos resolver isso logo!!Mister Satan...fique aí sentado!!-Disse Goku em dedo em riste para Satan e depois olhou para sua esposa um pouco aflito.-Chichi,sirva pra ele um café e alguns sanduíches que ele gosta!!

-Já vou,Goku!!-Disse Chichi enquanto se retirava apressadamente da sala.

Goku deseja manter a ordem e apaziguar os ânimos de seus amigos,que estavam prontamente quase exaltados...Porque se continuar assim,comentários indesejados poderiam acarretar animosidades escondidas e guardadas bem no fundo de cada um deles.E é justamente isso que ele quer evitar,pois seria um prato cheio para Frost alcançar a todos...

Ainda mais que precisa juntar forças com pessoas de personalidades conflitantes entre si....Goku,que sempre foi um otimista por natureza,acredita piamente que a união entre todos é uma força poderosa capaz de vencer o mal que se alastra no meio deles e por sobre a Terra...

Pouco tempo depois,Chichi veio com uma bandeja trazendo café e sanduíches para os convidados que por último chegaram e também para os demais.

Mister Satan avançou ávidamente em cima daqueles saborosos sanduíches....e os comeu com tamanha volúpia,que deixou constrangidos os demais presentes....

Videl ficou com tanta vergonha,que não sabia onde esconder a sua cara;Bulma achou aquilo uma indelicadeza....,Yancha riu daquilo e Piccolo ficou sério;Kurillin olhou com desdém pra ele...e Vegeta estava à ponto de se irritar com aquilo....

-Ainda bem que está gostando...Satan....-Disse Goku com um sorriso amistoso e leve.-Mas VAMOS ao que nos interessa!!Eu tenho uma idéia de como poderemos resolver essa situação que nos atinge...De Frost...Batrack e o que aconteceu com os garotos...Mestre Kame e Uolong.....

-VERDADE?!-Exclamou Bulma ansiosa.

-Sim....eu tenho....

-Diga logo,Kakaroto!!

-Nós vamos fazer tudo em conjunto...Vamos nos separar em grupos com tarefas específicas!Primeiro:Alguém vai ter que servir de isca para que outro venha e pegue o artefato de Batrack.É muito arriscado....

-Eu me ofereço para ser a isca...Goku!!-Disse Piccolo com determinação.

-Maravilha!!Mas...não terá problemas para você?

-Não,porque aquele raio do tal aparelho não vai me afetar . Eu sou um ser assexuado,e nós os Namekusseijins somos diferentes dos humanos e Saiyajins,que precisam de dois seres para se unirem à fim de criar vida....O meu povo é deveras diferente....Não precisamos de outra pessoa para nos procriarmos;Basta apenas UM de nós...e assim mesmo sob condições específicas....

-Mas que condições são essas?-Perguntou Videl.

-Apenas o Patriarca de nosso povo pode dar à luz um novo ser e perpetuar a espécie.A nossa reprodução é por meio hermafrodita...como as plantas de vocês,e de alguns animais...Os outros Namekusseis são inférteis como eu....

-Quer dizer que você não pode fazer outros pequenos Piccolos?-Perguntou Videl bastante intrigada.

-Não.....Eu não posso procriar...A menos que eu me torne um novo Patriarca...E nem Dende é capaz disso!!

-NOSSA...!!Eu...não...sabia...disso!!-Disse Videl perplexa com a mão na boca.

-Por isso,digo...Goku...Eu sou o mais adequado para servir de isca para Batrack!!Eu não tenho sexualidade definida e o raio não surtirá efeito algum em mim....Portanto sou o mais indicado para tal propósito!!

-Muito bem...Como preferir...Piccolo!!-Disse Goku com um sorriso confiante.

-Uma coisa que eu reparei é que o tal Doutor Batrack é um sujeito muito arrogante e que gosta de se exibir,mostrando para todo mundo que é o melhor no que faz....-Disse Yancha.

-É mesmo,Yancha...bem lembrado!!-Disse Piccolo. -Yancha tem razão,Goku...Eu também notei essa faceta do temperamento desse cientista-chefe de Frost...Ele é muito vaidoso e se orgulha demaisiadamente de suas habilidades...Podemos jogar com isso em cima dele,usando uma tática psicológica para inflar o ego de Batrack..Isso o distrairá o suficiente para que possamos tirar de sua posse o artefato.

-Maravilhosa idéia,Piccolo!!-Sorriu Goku com muito ânimo.-Façamos assim como nos disse...É bom sabermos das fraquezas de nossos inimigos antes mesmo de agirmos!!Mas primeiramente precisamos da localização deles e o que estão planejando para nós....

-O lugar em que ele está é muito perigoso...Goku!!-Disse Piccolo aflito.

-Goku...Eu tenho uma sugestão!!-Disse Bulma levantando a sua mão.

-Pode dizer,Bulma!!Toda idéia é sempre bemvinda!!-Disse Goku com um sorriso animador.

-Seria muito bom se utilizássemos uma mini-câmera robô bem pequena para vigiarmos os movimentos deles e registrar tudo o que eles estivessem fazendo . Eu tenho uns projetos antigos do Doutor Gero,que meu filho Trunks pegou no laboratório dele....Posso usar e adaptar o seu uso para nós.E usarei também nele a tecnologia dos rastreadores dos Saiyajins para localizá-los e medir o seu Ki.-Disse Bulma toda séria.

-Isto pode nos ajudar bastante,Bulma!!Obrigado!!-Disse Goku muito impresionado com a idéia dela.-Então...assim que conseguirmos tirar o artefato das mãos de Batrack,teremos que enviá-lo para Bulma imediatamente,à fim de que ela possa descobrir como ele funciona e reverter o seu efeito.

-Farei isso Goku!Porque eu quero descobrir um meio de anular o que ele fez com meu filho e o de Goku!!-Disse Bulma bastante determinada.

-Nós iremos encontrar um meio de trazê-los de volta....Bulma!!-Disse Goku com um sorriso,olhando pra ela e depois,ele dirige sua atenção aos demais.-Enquanto Piccolo distrai Batrack,alguém vai ter que procurar o artefato,e se desvencilhar dos guardas de Frost....O Frost deve ser realmente muito forte e perigoso,por isso acho mais prudente que seja eu ou Vegeta para enfrentá-lo....Portanto os outros poderão lidar tranqüilamente com os soldados dele....Alguma objeção ou dúvida?

Houve um momentâneo silêncio no recinto.....Todos olharam para Goku muito admirados com suas palavras tão diretas e objetivas.

-Goku....eu quero ir procurar o aparelho....Pode ser?-Perguntou Kurilin.

-Sim...Mas eu achava melhor que você vá acompanhado de Yancha,Poal,Videl e da 18.-Disse Goku.

-Tudo bem....-Disse Kurillin enquanto olhava para a 18 e Yancha.

Goku encarou cada um de seus amigos seriamente....e depois voltou a falar:

-Nós iremos fazer o seguinte:Piccolo vai distrair o Batrack,e Tenshin Han,Kaos e Gohan,vão sorrateiramente por trás,junto com o restante do grupo,e só depois que Piccolo conseguir iludi-lo,para golpeá-lo!É uma jogada arriscada....Então Kurillin,18 e Yancha vão procurar o artefato e entregá-lo para Bulma . Vou ficar nas imediações com Vegeta para evitar que Frost encontrem vocês todos...e caso ele apareça,lutaremos eu e Vegeta com ele!!E quero que entre vocês combinem a melhor estratégia...quem vai proteger e vigiar as entradas...dar os sinais..combinem isso entre vocês!!Agora o mais importante.....Em hipótese NENHUMA se intrometam na nossa luta com Frost!!Ele é perigoso demais!!-Ele depois olhou para Bulma com uma expressão tranqüila.-Bulma...você se encarregará de fazer essa mini-câmera robô e também descobrir como funciona esse aparelho de Batrack para reverter o efeito...Nós dependemos de seu sucesso!!-Goku sorriu amistosamente para Bulma.

-Sim...Goku!!Irei fazer imediatamente a mini-câmera robô...e o trarei aqui o mais rápido possível!!

-Ótimo...Entenderam o meu plano?-Perguntou Goku,olhando-os um a um em seus olhos.

Houve um murmúrio pela sala...Eles ficaram conversando uns com os outros e depois concordaram com o que Goku decidiu....

-Está certo...Goku!!Nós iremos seguir com seu plano!!-Disse Kurillin.

-Kakaroto...Estou louco para esmurrar a cara daquele desgraçado do Batrack que arruinou com a minha família!!-Disse Vegeta com o rosto corado de tanta ira.

-Calma...Vegeta...Você terá a sua chance...Não é papai...?-Disse calmamente Gohan.-Temos que pensar com a cabeça fria para não cometermos erros,Vegeta...Eu também como você,padeci vendo a minha filha sofrer!!

Goku balançou a cabeça positivamente,concordando com as palavras ditas por seu filho,Gohan.

Vegeta cruzou os braços,e virando a cara,deu um grande suspiro....com a expressão impaciente.

-Vamos,Vegeta!Pra casa...Pois vou precisar de sua ajuda para fazer a mini-câmera!-Disse Bulma ao se levantar e puxando seu marido pelo braço.-Filha...fique aqui na casa de Goku com a sua amiga...Eu voltarei em breve!-Bulma acariciou o rosto de Bra e a beijou nele,tocando carinhosamente no ombro de sua filha,deu um sorriso de esperança para ela.

-Obrigada,mamãe...Eu vou te esperar!-Disse a moça com lágrimas nos olhos e sorriso nos lábios.

Bulma arrastou Vegeta que estava muito mal humorado com aquilo tudo...Mas ele aceitou ir com ela sem se queixar,pois ele sabe e conhece muito bem as capacidades de sua esposa em desenvolver armas,artefatos e todo e quaisquer tipos de engenhocas tecnológicas . Algumas delas lhe foram vitais,pois salvaram a sua vida e a de seus amigos várias vezes.

Ele reconhece o quanto ela é brilhante em suas invenções,porém em muitas ocasiões,da boca pra fora não deseja admitir aquilo,por se sentir um tanto constrangido em usar tais artefatos e servir de cobaia em muitas experiências de sua mulher....

Mas Vegeta,neste momento,reconhece a extrema importância das habilidades dela em desenvolver um meio de reverter a situação que está acontecendo nas vidas de todos e de seus filhos...

E derrotar Frost e seu exército é tudo que ele mais deseja agora!!

Assim que chegaram em sua residência,Bulma e Vegeta foram até o laboratório,onde Bulma se dirigiu até uma estante,na qual tinha algumas gavetas grandes,com muitas folhas de papéis enormes.

Ela procurou atentamente ali,por entre os vários projetos,de qual deles seria o das mini-câmeras robô do Doutor Maki Gero,que seu filho Trunks outrora o trouxe há muitos anos atrás para ela.

Subitamente,ela encontrou os papéis no meio de uns projetos de escudos de proteção para veículos pesados e foguetes.E retirou dali cuidadosamente as longas folhas,e as levou para uma grande mesa,onde as abriu completamente em cima da superfície lisa da mobília.

Bulma examinou detalhadamente cada parte escrita naquele projeto,lendo e interpretando cada cálculo e medida estabelecida ali . Pegou um bloco de anotações e um lápis...e começou a escrever ali algumas das coisas que achava mais relevantes e interesantes.

Em seguida,ela foi para uma outra estante e retirou de uma das prateleiras algumas caixas,pedindo o auxílio de Vegeta para pegar e carregar as mais pesadas.

Logo que seu marido descansou as caixas no chão e ela deixava as menores em cima de uma outra mesa,que ficava numa extremidade oposta e paralela a daquela em que estavam os projetos;Bulma foi olhar o conteúdo das caixas,à fim de procurar peças que lhe seriam úteis na confecção do aparelho.

A bela cientista achou no meio de tantas peças,algumas que lhe seriam muito valiosas para o projeto;e tratou o quanto antes de selecionar as várias partes dela que comporiam o equipamento.

Ela tratou de consultar o projeto na sua mesa e também as anotações que fez naquele caderno.E então começou a executar a montagem da sua máquina.

Num certo momento,ela deu uma pausa e pegou numa outra caixa umas partes de peças que pertenciam a um obsoleto medidor de Ki que era de tecnologia Saiyajin . Olhou para cada parte deles e os descansou na mesa . Fez alguns cálculos no seu caderno e.....chegou a uma agradável conclusão....

-Vegeta,creio que isso vai dar certo e será bem superior a todos os projetos de câmeras e medidores de Ki!!-Disse Bulma muito entusiasmada,enquanto deixava o caderno na mesa e pegava as peças.

-Espero que termine logo com isso,Bulma!!-Disse Vegeta impaciente e um pouco entediado com tudo aquilo.

-Não se preocupe quanto a isso,porque a montagem será bem rápida agora,com esses novos cálculos que eu fiz!

Então a esposa de Vegeta começou a juntar umas peças que estavam na mesa com outras que ela pegou na caixa que Vegeta pegou pra ela . Da gaveta da mesa,ela tirou mais ferramentas que são extremamente úteis para a fabricação do aparelho.E com elas foi unindo uma por uma as várias peças em engrenagens mais sofisticadas e cheia de luzes e botões misteriosos.

Aquilo que a sua esposa estava fazendo,deixava Vegeta um pouco confuso,pois para ele era algo muito complicado de se compreender...Logo,conclui-se que Vegeta é um homem de ação e força....e essas coisas de inventos,contas,ângulos,peças e travas,são coisas de um mundo que não é seu....ele não consegue entender as díficeis palavras e jargões usados por ela para se referir as peças e a tecnologia empregada na fabricação daquele invento....Mas uma coisa ele entendia...apenas UMA!Era que ele podia confiar nela para criar algo novo e maravilhoso que possa ajudar a todos na luta contra Batrack,Frost e seu exército,para impedir e aniquilar o terrível plano arquitetado por eles!!!

Em alguns minutos ela terminou de montar a mini-câmera,e chamou Vegeta que estava sentado numa cadeira num canto do laboratório,perto da mesa,brincando com uma das ferramentas de Bulma,com a expressão de cansaço e tédio....

-Vegeta,venha até aqui!Vamos testar a câmera na parte de medição de KI!!

-Estou indo....-Ele largou as ferramentas em cima da mesa e foi ao encontro dela.

Bulma ligou o aparelho de um controle remoto que criou.E de súbito,um pequenino robô,com formato de abelha começava a voar por sobre o laboratório . Então ela ligou um monitor de uma tela de vídeo acoplado a um computador....E nele se podia ver logo a imagem de toda as instalações do laboratório,à medida que a mini-câmera voava pelo recinto,sob o comando de Bulma.

-Agora eu vou testar o medidor de Ki...Prepare-se!!-Disse Bulma enquanto ligava alguns botões do aparelho de controle que estava em suas mãos,e o apontava na direção de Vegeta.-Agora quero que você manifeste o seu poder....Libere a sua força de Saiyajin totalmente ao máximo,para que eu possa medi-la e ajustar o aparelho para adaptá-lo para detectar e procurar fortes poderes e avaliar....

-Vou deixar a minha força ao máximo,Bulma...Em Super Saiyajin!!!

Em segundos,Vegeta emanou um poder extemamente forte e poderoso que foi registrado e calculado pelo artefato....Bulma mexia em mais alguns botões e sorriu de satisfação consigo mesma...Ela viu que a sua invenção está funcionando perfeitamente bem....

-Por que está sorrindo,mulher!!-Disse Vegeta intrigado com a expressão entusiasmada de sua esposa.

-É que a máquina que eu criei é um sucesso...Está dando certo,Vegeta!!-Disse bastante animada Bulma.-Pode voltar ao normal.....EU CONSEGUI,VEGETA!!EU CONSEGUI!!

Uma eufórica Bulma correu até onde se encontra Vegeta,que retornou a sua forma original,de cabelos e olhos escuros;ela o abraçou e o beijou na boca,várias vezes,deixando-o perplexo com a alegria demonstrada por ela.....Mas depois de uns minutinhos foi relaxando...e por fim,cedeu aos doces beijos de sua esposa,e a abraçou,retribuindo os beijos com mais outros bem intensos e apaixonados....

Depois de um bom tempo se beijando com ardor como se fossem um casalzinho de namorados,Bulma tomou o fôlego e olhou nos olhos de Vegeta,com a expressão doce e tranqüila....E disse:

-Veja aqui no meu console,a leitura de seu poder...É incrível!!-Ela mostrou para o visor do artefato.-Isto servirá de parâmetro para compreendermos os poderes de Frost e seus subordinados!-Ela sorriu para ela,enquanto com o dedo na tela mostrava os números.-O que achou?

-Devo admitir,Bulma,que é excelente!!-Disse Vegeta bastante impressionado com o invento da Bulma.

-Obrigada...Vegeta!!-Bulma ficou corada com o elogio dele e lhe deu um beijinho ligeiro na boca.-Agora que temos certeza de que tudo funciona,vou pegar as minhas coisas e voltaremos para a casa de Goku,pois quero mostrar pra eles isso e também estar de prontidão para receber de vocês o artefato do Doutor Batrack.

Então Bulma desliga todos os aparelhos e pega a mini-câmera robô,algumas das suas mais importantes ferramentas,equipamentos,papéis,peças,e etc;guardando todas as suas coisas com a ajuda de Vegeta em bolsas e sacolas,que são levadas pelo Saiyajin para o bagageiro da nave deles.

E em seguida,entram na nave,partindo em direção à casa de Goku,após algumas horinhas depois que

Bulma terminou de criar o seu invento.

Chegando ao destino desejado,eles se encontram novamente com Goku e o restante de seus amigos e familiares,trazendo juntos toda a bagagem de coisas da Bulma que serão de grande utilidade para ela trabalhar no invento nefasto do Doutor Batrack,com o objetivo de anular o efeito indesejado dele.

-Oi...Bulma!!-Disse Gohan bastante animado.-E então....como foi?

-Mãe....Você voltou!!-Disse Bra com muita alegria enquanto abraçava a sua mãe.

-Oh...Minha querida....-Ela acariciou os cabelos de sua filha e lhe deu um beijo no rosto,e depois,olhou para Gohan.-Conseguimos,Gohan!!-Disse Bulma enquanto tirava de uma bolsa um pequeno console portátil e uma caixinha pequena.-É isto aqui!

-Papai...Bulma chegou trazendo umas coisas....Venha ver!!-Gritou Gohan eufórico.

Bulma deixou o console e a caixa em cima de uma mesa na sala da casa de Goku,juntamente com a bolsa que estava segurando,enquanto que Vegeta trazia o restante das coisas de Bulma para dentro.

-Bulma.....Ainda bem que você chegou!!-Disse Goku esperançoso.

-Terminei de fazer a mini-câmera robô,Goku!-Bulma mostrou o console pra ele,enquanto abria a caixinha que continha a mini-câmera.-Veja...ela é bem pequenina....e cabe na palma de sua mão!-Ela retirou delicadamente o artefato e o pôs na mão de Goku,que o examinou.

-Nossa...é mesmo!!-Goku ficou muito impressionado com o talento de Bulma.-E como que ele funciona?

-Você vai ver....-Bulma deu um sorriso de orgulho e satisfação,enquanto pegava o console.-Goku,chame os outros para assistirem....Vegeta,pegue o monitor e o ponha na frente da sala!

Enquanto Goku chamava todos os seus amigos e familiares que estavam na cozinha fazendo uma pausa para uma refeição,Vegeta pôs o monitor na sala,de modo que todos possam visualizá-lo melhor quando ficassem assentados nas poltronas e sofás do recinto.

Quando todos foram reunidos por Goku,Bulma ligou o monitor e depois o console,e se sentou num sofá,ao lado de Vegeta e Bra.

De repente....o pequeno objeto metálico que se assemelhava a uma abelha e que estava na mão de Goku,saiu voando pela sala,e foi indo em direção a uma janela que estava aberta....voando silenciosamente e discretamente,até sumir do alcance da vista de todos....

Alguns minutos depois,imagens de jardins,cachoeiras,florestas,cidades,foram aparecendo no monitor em que todos estavam acompanhando.

-Está muito bem nítido...Muito perfeito!!-Disse Goku.

-Parabéns,Bulma!!-Disse um sorridente Kurillin para Bulma.

E todos os presentes se admiraram com a espantosa perfeição e capacidade do invento de Bulma.E continuaram tecendo os mais diversos elogios para ela,o que a deixava assaz corada pelos comentários tão positivos de seus mais queridos amigos e familiares....

Depois de um tempo percorrido,a mini-câmera robô,alcançou a região onde se encontrava a nave do terrível Rei Frost . Um gélido silêncio tomou conta de todos,tamanha ansiedade e expectativa.....

Quando a pequena câmera abelha se aproximou um pouco mais,entrando dentro da nave e localizando o déspota alienígena,Bulma ajustou o foco dela para ter uma imagem mais nítida de tudo,e depois abriu o canal de áudio....Podia se ver claramente a imagem do vilão e de seus aliados.....

-É ele,Goku!!-Disse Piccolo apontando o indicador para a tela.-Esse que está usando um manto dourado e vermelho com uma armadura azul e branca!!

-Ele realmente é bem forte....!!-Disse Goku,quando viu no monitor os pontos de Ki que ele possui.

-Só de olhar pra ele me dá medo...Goku!!-Disse Kurillin se encolhendo todo no sofá.

-Que isso...Kurillin?!-Disse a 18,enquanto dava tapinhas no braço de seu marido.-Não é você quem vai enfrentar ele...Não deveria se preocupar com isso!!

-É...18...Você tem toda razão...-Disse Kurillin todo encabulado.

-Ei,Goku!!Aquele ali é o Doutor Batrack!!-Disse Yancha exaltado,enquanto apontava com o dedo para a tela.-É ele sim que eu me lembro...Daquela cara de sapo eu não me esquecerei!!

-Sim,Goku.....o Yancha está certo.....é ele sim...!!-Disse Piccolo olhando para Goku.-Eu também o reconheci na hora...aquele maldito!!

-Estou vendo....Ele parece não ter tanta força....E creio que será fácil derrotá-lo se ele não estiver de posse do tal aparelho....-Disse Goku com a mão no queixo enquanto avaliava o Ki dele.-E esse outro ao lado deles será tranqüilo para vocês enfrentarem......o Ki é mediano.....-Ele se referia ao Capitão das tropas de Frost.

-Kakaroto...Eu quero pegar logo esse Frost e quebrar ele todo!!!-Disse Vegeta com o rosto muito vermelho de tanto nervosismo e irritação.-MALDITO!!!

-Calma...Vegeta,que você terá a sua chance!!-Disse Goku com um plácido semblante,que deixava Vegeta ainda mais raivoso.

-Eu vou agora aumentar um pouco mais o som para vocês poderem ouvir melhor a conversa entre eles....-Disse Bulma com muita curiosidade e ansiedade na expressão e olhar cheio de brilho.

E tão logo Bulma aumentou o som....Uma intrigante conversa pôde ser ouvida e acompanhada por Goku com seus amigos e familiares......

Enquanto isso....Na nave do Rei Frost....

O cruel soberano estava sentado em seu trono,enquanto degustava de uma taça de um fino licor,na companhia de seu cientista-chefe,Batrack,e também de seu Capitão de suas leais tropas.

-Eu estou muito satisfeito com o andamento deste plano!!A sua invenção,Doutor Batrack, nos levará a vitória!!!Hahahaha!!-Disse Frost enquanto erguia a taça.

-Sim senhor...EU sou o mentor intelectual dessa fantástica invenção...e ninguém seria capaz de desenvolver uma arma assim tão poderosa quanto a minha.....EU SOU O MELLHOR NO QUE FAÇO!!!

-Eu e meus soldados nós acompanhamos o estrago que a arma do nosso cientista causou na cidade....E todas as pessoas afetadas estão reagindo como o esperado...vai nos facilitar muito!!-Disse o Capitão.

-Explêndido,Capitão!!-Disse Frost bastante entusiasmado.-Assim com este invento de Batrack,finalmente nos livraremos de uma praga chamada:SAIYAJIN!!

-Sim,senhor Frost!!Com esta minha fabulosa e inigualável invenção...Os Saiyajins se extinguirão do planeta Terra...e quiçá,de todo Universo...Porque meu artefato os fazem perder o interesse pelo sexo oposto....e assim se sentem mais atraídos por pessoas do mesmo sexo....

-Em outras palavras,Doutor Batrack...Eles deixarão de ter filhos,e assim o número deles diminuiria,fazendo com que em pouco tempo não existam mais deles na Terra e em outros planetas!!E então,me livrarei desse odioso estorvo....Sem eles para atrapalharem os meus planos,poderei dominar e escravizar todos os planetas e sistemas do universo inteiro!!!-Façamos juntos um brinde à tudo isso!!

Uma insana risada ecoava por todos os cantos da nave do Rei Frost....A risada de um Rei vingativo e maligno,repleto de ódio e rancor contra Goku,Vegeta ,seus amigos e todos os Saiyajins do universo....

E na residência de Goku....Ao ouvirem os tais comentários ditos naquela confabulação,todos ficaram extremamente atônitos com aquelas funestas declarações proferidas pelo tirano Rei Frost,em sua sede e furor do mais puro desejo de retaliação,contra todos os presentes naquela sala....

Um plano louco de extermínio de Saiyajins.....

Este é o verdadeiro intento do Rei Frost,irmão do falecido Príncipe Freeza,e filho do outrora Rei Cold.....Ele deseja varrer do universo seu maiores inimigos......Destruir a descendência dos Saiyjins através daquele hediondo artefato......

Goku precisa agir com a maior urgência....Antes que Frost tome a iniciativa de obliterar o sangue dos guerreiros Saiyajins!!!

Goku e seus amigos terão pela frente uma grande e perigosa responsabilidade.....Será que conseguirão superar e vencer tudo isso??

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.......................


	4. Batrack e Frost

Parte 4: Batrack e Frost

As palavras de Frost foram tão fatais, que deixaram todos os presentes na casa de Goku com um medo congelante percorrendo as suas espinhas.... Palavras essas que sugeriam um extermínio gradual da dinastia Saiyajin, e isto também poderia acarrretar o fim da humanidade como nós a conhecemos, pois os humanos, embora não saibam, dependem e muito da força desses poderosos guerreiros para protegê-los da ameaça de seres alienígenas hostis como Frost e outros, que por ventura possam a Terra invadir, com o intuito de aniquilar e escravizar o seu povo.

- Kakaroto !! Eles querem nos destruir !!! Não podemos deixar que eles eliminem o nosso valente sangue Saiyajin !! - Disse Vegeta se levantando do sofá extremamente irritado e com o rosto corado de tanta ira.

- Eu sei disso, Vegeta.... Temos que nos manter com a cabeça fria para agirmos melhor !! - Disse Goku enquanto se levantava e aproximando-se de seu amigo, pousava as mãos sobre os ombros dele, para o tranqüilizar. E assim, Vegeta logo se sentou. - Pessoal, para impedirmos que Frost adiante com o plano dele, temos que ter calma !! Senão poremos tudo a perder !!

- Goku tem razão ! Precisamos contar com uma boa estratégia se quisermos vencer Frost e recuperarmos os garotos ! - Disse enfaticamente Piccolo. - É isso que Frost quer.... A intenção dele está mais clara e evidente agora, depois de assistirmos aquela confabulação: Ele usou Goten e Trunks como meio de iniciar o fim dos Saiyajins... É bem mais cômodo para ele não ter a força deles para o atrapalhar em seus planos de domínio e escravização dos planetas e sistemas.... Facilitaria bastante para o seu lado, para o caso de invadir a Terra e nos destruir.... Mas não iremos dar esse prazer pra ele !!

- Só de pensar que ele é o irmão de Freeza.... me dá medo !! - Disse Kurillin suando frio e bastante amedrontado.

- Kurillin.... ?! O que eu te disse antes ?! - Número 18 olhou para o seu esposo com a cara emburrada e lhe deu um tapinha no braço. - Você não precisa temer.... Pois quem vai enfrentá-lo é o Goku e talvez o Vegeta !!

- É verdade.... Mas eu me esqueço sempre disso.... !! - Disse Kurillin bastante encabulado.

- Kurillin.... Nós te daremos cobertura para que encontre o artefato junto com os outros !! - Disse Piccolo tranqüilamente. Vou distrair o Doutor Batrack para que vá procurar o objeto !! O que eu, Tenshin Han, Kaos e Gohan iremos fazer é muito arriscado.... E assim dará tempo o suficiente para você 18 e Yancha....

- Isso mesmo.... Piccolo !! - Disse Goku. - E Você.... Bulma, precisaremos que venha conosco, e fique numa distância segura.... Esse seu invento irá nos auxiliar !!

- Eu irei dar para vocês um intercomunicador... - Disse Bulma enquanto se levantava da poltrona e se dirigia para a mesa, onde abriu uma sacola e retirou uns aparelhinhos delas. - ...Com isto nos ouvidos, vocês poderão conversar entre si e comigo ao mesmo tempo.... - Ela os distribuiu a cada um deles.

-Sim.... Isso seria realmente perfeito !! - Exclamou sorrindo um exultante Goku. - Bulma... Você é um GÊNIO !! E poderia com seu invento nos auxiliar a localizar o artefato do Doutor Batrack, e também onde os soldados de Frost estão de guarda.... e até mesmo o próprio Frost !! E leve a Videl e o Poal junto de você, para que te ajudem.... Combinado assim, Bulma ?

- Pra mim está tudo bem !! É sempre muito importante mais alguma ajuda !! - Disse Bulma com muita confiança no seu olhar.

- EI !!!! E.... EU ?! - Exclamou impacientemente o Mister Satan, que estava assaz aflito por se sentir excluído do grupo de lutadores. - EU sou muito corajoso.... e Campeão do Torneio de Artes Marciais, por várias vezes seguidas... E também sou muito forte !! - Disse todo exibido, enquanto fazia questão de dar uns golpes no ar e mostrar com um ar de superioridade os seus músculos.... indicando o quanto que ele tolamente se achava capaz de lutar.... E o seu cachorro latia e abanava a farta cauda.

- Bem.... Você.... Mister Satan.... Te incubiremos de uma tarefa deverasmente importante !! Ficará aqui e protegerá minha neta Pan e a filha de Vegeta, juntamente com Lunch e Chichi..... !!

De fato, Goku quis intencionalmente à todo custo evitar que o sogro de seu filho Gohan se envolvesse em lutas perigosas, por assim desejar que ele estivesse à salvo de um inimigo extremamente perigoso. E também, deu pra ele a tarefa de cuidar das moças, com o intuito de não magoá-lo, e para que ele se sentisse importante e útil.

- Maravilha !!! Huhuhu..... EU.... as protegerei.... mocinhas..... de todo mal !! O grande campeão, o magnífico Mister Satan !! - Exultante da mais completa alegria, o pai de Videl se sentiu inteiramente satisfeito com o pedido feito pelo Goku e ficou pulando e se exibindo para as garotas, que fizeram uma expressão de constrangimento e desdém.

- Quero lembrar à todos vocês novamente, antes de irmos enfrentar Frost, que ele é como outrora foram o irmão e o pai dele.... Um ser desprovido de piedade e sentimentos humanos.... Ele é MAU.... Bem CRUEL.... !!! E nada que a gente lhe diga, o irá demover de seus planos e nem despertará quaisquer resquícios de remorsos.... Ele é frio.... e insensível.... Lembrem-se disso !! E é extremamente perigoso.... Não pensará duas vezes em nos matar !!! Por isso..... sigam corretamente o plano.... e não vacilem !!!

- Goku.... Se isso for realmente certo, nem com os soldados dele se importa.... e muito menos com Batrack ! - Retrucou Piccolo, acrescentando um novo raciocínio as conjecturas de Goku. - Acho que ele o usa para obter resultados.... E o cientista, está mais agindo como um bajulador para tirar vantagem dele e garantir ganhos pessoais.... Podemos usá-lo para jogá-lo contra o Rei Frost e nos revelar algo mais de seus planos..... pelo seu comportamento no vídeo da Bulma foi isso que deduzi....

- Kakaroto... QUANDO iremos lutar ?! Quero amassar a cara desse desgraçado o quanto antes !! - Vociferou Vegeta já bastante impaciente e aflito.

- Agora mesmo.... Vegeta.... Mas antes tenho mais uma coisa para lhes dizer.... - Disse Goku com uma calma tão serena, que até Kurillin ficou impressionado.

- MAIS.... ? - Kurillin olhou para sua esposa sem entender direito o que seu amigo está planejando.

- Sim....... Kurillin..... Só mais uma coisa que quero que façam, porque acho essencial....

- O que seria.... ? - Perguntou Kurillin.

- Enquanto estivermos lutando com Frost.... Assim que Bulma estiver de posse do artefato de Batrack, e revertido o seu efeito, ela com Videl e Poal, devem procurar Trunks e Goten para usar o aparelho neles.... E depois pedir para os garotos virem até onde estão Frost, transformados em fusão. E revezarão comigo e Vegeta.... Nós também estaremos em fusão, certo, Vegeta ? - Goku olha para o príncipe dos Saiyajins com um sorriso tranqüilizador. - Para que depois façamos, caso demore para derrotarmos Frost, a Genki Dama. - E volta a encarar os rostos compenetrados de seus amigos, serenamente. - Alguma dúvida....?

Houve um silêncio profundo pelo recinto.... O que fez com que Goku entendesse que todos compreenderam perfeitamente o seu plano. E concordaram com as suas idéias......

- Muito bem..... Então vamos todos resolver isso de uma vez por todas !! VAMOS !! - Exclamou com determinação no seu tom de voz, Goku.

Bulma pegou o console e algumas peças do seu equipamento, deixou o monitor da TV ligado, para que o restante da famíla pudesse acompanhar as lutas. E então foi até a sua nave, no que foi acompanhada por Videl, Poal, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Dinner, Tenshin Han, Kaos, Kurillin e 18.

Assim que se despediram dos que ficaram em casa, embarcaram na aeronave, e voaram nela, até encontrarem a região onde se localiza o Rei Frost, seu exército e o seu cientista, Dr. Batrack.

Ao pousarem a nave num lugar com uma relativa e segura distância, Goku olhou pra todos, com muita seriedade e disse:

- Eu peço para que ajam com muita cautela e seriedade, pois o inimigo é traiçoeiro... Devemos ser mais espertos que eles, e também menos afoitos e não subestimá-los.... Para vencermos, devemos ser cuidadosos... Nos comunicaremos entre nós com o intercomunicador da Bulma. Ela ficará aqui, nos orientando sobre os caminhos e inimigos que estiverem próximos da gente. Piccolo, assim que localizar Batrack, siga com seu grupo discretamente.... E quando conseguirem o artefato do cientista, entreguem imediatamente para Bulma, enquanto que Vegeta e eu vamos procurar Frost. Assim que Bulma concluir a reversão no equipamento, ela trará os garotos pra cá, e eles serão avisados de tudo que estiver ocorrendo aqui.

- Mas Goku... e o Mestre Kame e Uolong...? O que será feito deles.....? - Perguntou intrigada Videl.

- Eles.... - Disse Goku um pouco pensativo. - Você e Bulma poderão usar o artefato depois dos meninos.... Mas é vital que os garotos venham logo ! Porque precisaremos da força deles com urgência !!!

- Videl.... Podemos testar o aparelho neles, quando tiver consertado. E depois os soltaremos da cadeia. - Disse Bulma para Videl com uma expressão de confiança.

- Muito bem...... Então...... VAMOS !!! E boa sorte pra todos !! - Disse enfaticamente Goku, enquanto fazia com o punho erguido uma encorajadora saudação para os seus amigos, que repetiam o gesto, como se fosse um ritual, juntando os punhos.... Todos unidos contra Frost e seus homens!

Um a um eles foram saindo da nave. Goku ficou ao lado de Vegeta, e Piccolo se uniu a Gohan, Tenshin Han, Kaos e Dinner; enquanto Kurillin, 18 e Yancha se juntaram.

- Vamos voar com bastante cuidado e escondendo o Ki, quando nos aproximarmos deles. E assim lançaremos uso do elemento surpresa para os deixarem desprevinidos. - Disse Piccolo calmamente.

- E eu aqui vou orientar os caminhos de todos !! - Disse Bulma na porta da nave, enquanto ajustava o console da mini câmera-robô.

- Muito bem... Bulma, Videl e Poal... Contamos com vocês !! - Disse Goku, dando um aceno com as mãos, assim que iniciou o seu vôo.

Tão logo Goku, Piccolo, Kurillin e os outros voaram... sumindo pela linha do horizonte, Bulma voltou as suas atenções para o console, e as imagens geradas pela mini câmera-robô. Videl e Poal acompanhavam tudo com muito interesse.

- Vou ligar o som e tentar me comunicar com eles. - Disse Bulma pra Videl e Poal, enquanto ajustava o som no console do seu equipamento. - Eu abri um canal aqui em viva voz, para que nós pudéssemos ouvir tudo que eles nos dissessem..... - Ela apertou um botão que permitia abrir as freqüências dos intercomunicadores. - Goku... Goku.... !! Está me ouvindo... ?

- Sim... Bulma... Perfeitamente!!!

- Ótimo! Vegeta... ? Piccolo... ? Kurillin... ? Estão todos me ouvindo.... ?

- Ah... !!! Estou ouvindo, Bulma !! - Disse Vegeta um pouco irritado com o som.

- Com muita clareza.... - Disse Piccolo bastante calmo.

- Sim.... - Disse Kurillin.

Todos os demais também responderam positivamente a pergunta de Bulma. O que significa que o intercomunicador está funcionando muito bem !!!

- Devo novamente lembrá-los de que vocês podem conversar entre si... E também poderemos ouvir toda a conversa, através do viva-voz. - Disse Bulma, enquanto rastreava o sinal deles.

- Oi..... Gohan.... !!! - Disse uma animada Videl. - Tenha cuidado... !!!

- Videl.... Pode deixar... !! Terminaremos tudo o mais rápido que pudermos... !!

- Estaremos aqui... tudo o que precisar de nós, é só dizerem ! - Disse Bulma.

- OK... Bulma !! - Disse Goku, enquanto aumentava a velocidade de seu vôo.

O grupo de corajosos heróis foi avançando por diversas paisagens que vão se formando, na medida em que vão seguindo.... Por montanhas, rios, planícies, florestas, cachoeiras e desertos..... Até encontrarem finalmente a região onde se localiza a nave imponente de Frost, que reluzia imensamente pelo brilho causado do Sol, no largo casco metálico.

Eles desceram até uma colina, onde dali se avistava a imensa nave do inimigo.... Ela estava sendo vigiada por um pequeno grupo de soldados, armados com pistolas de raios.

Todos se esconderam, para não serem vistos pelos sentinelas que ficavam de prontidão ao redor da nave de Frost. Então, Goku olhou para os seus amigos, com uma expressão séria e decidida...

- No lado de fora só temos soldados... Creio que agora Frost e Batrack estejam dentro da nave. - Goku apertou um botão no seu intercomunicador no ouvido. - Bulma... Só tem alguns soldados no lado de fora.... E o que você vê na sua mini-câmera ?

- Realmente tem sim alguns soldados fazendo vigilância.... Hum.... Aqui mostra um grupo de 12.... Quer que eu veja onde estão Frost e Batrack?

- Sim... Poderia ver isso pra nós ? Iremos avançar e derrotar esses soldados, e assim que terminarmos, vamos entrar na nave...

- Certo, Goku ! Estarei na linha os acompanhando, e guiarei a mini-câmera na direção dos soldados e depois dentro da nave de Frost. Boa sorte pra todos !!!

- Obrigado, Bulma.... - Goku olhou para a nave que parece pequena naquela distância e os soldados ao redor dela. E depois encarou seus amigos, com um sorriso de confiança. - É agora !! Aproveitaremos a oportunidade... Aqueles soldados, podemos dar conta sem problemas.... Escondam o Ki e cheguem sorrateiramente, para os pegar desprevinidos. Salvar os garotos depende de nosso sucesso!! VAMOS!!

Então, eles desceram a colina cautelosamente.... Escondendo o KI.... Passando por trás dos guardas que tomavam conta da nave espacial. E assim... em grupos, foram eliminando um por um...

- Bulma... Eliminamos os soldados que estavam do lado de fora... Vamos entrar.... E precisaremos da sua ajuda em localizar Frost, Batrack e o artefato. - Disse Goku, enquanto que com um gesto chamava os demais para dele se aproximarem.

- Ok... Goku..... A mini-câmera robô me avisa que Frost está em um salão, sentado num trono... e Batrack.... ele está em outro aposento... parece um laboratório..... E à direita tem uma sala com um depósito... onde vejo uns armários... Vou dar um aumento na imagem... - Bulma ajustou um botão no seu console, e ampliou verificando tudo detalhadamente. - Hum.... aqui encontro um armário com vários artefatos... e um deles se parece bastante com o tal artefato do Dr. Batrack..... É.... É ele mesmo !

- Ótimo, Bulma.... ! Só preciso que você nos guie agora para onde está tudo... O artefato, Frost, Batrack e... se tem também guardas entre os corredores e salas.... - Disse Goku bastante entusiasmado.

- Certamente os irei acompanhar... Pode deixar por minha conta.... Goku !

Eles se dividiram em grupos e entraram na nave de Frost cautelosamente.... Bulma os foi orientando, dizendo onde se posicionavam os guardas, que foram facilmente eliminados; Frost e Batrack em salas diferentes. Em seguida percorreram os corredores, achando passagens secretas, que davam para se esconderem e também preparar uma emboscada para quem quer que fosse, mas preferiram continuar.... Eles se separaram, e seguiram em direções opostas, tudo de acordo com o plano: O grupo de Goku e Vegeta deveriam enfrentar Frost, se posicionando numa passagem secreta; Piccolo com Gohan, Dinner, Tenshin Han e Kaos ficaram numa outra ponta extrema, onde Piccolo irá distrair Batrack e pegá-lo de surpresa... E finalmente.... Kurillin, Yancha e 18, buscarão o artefato do cientista numa sala próxima de onde se encontra o Dr. Batrack.

- Kurillin... A sala do artefato é a segunda sala à direita, neste mesmo corredor.... Piccolo... Batrack está numa sala, que é o laboratório, bem ao lado do lugar de onde se encontra o invento dele.... Goku... Frost está mais ao fundo... no fim deste corredor... Siga em frente que verá uma enorme porta com uma grande cortina vermelha aberta.... É a sala onde o rei está, tem uma passagem oculta onde poderão o esperar e vigiá-lo !!! - Disse Bulma, os orientando, através do intercomunicador.

- Obrigado... Bulma !! - Disse Goku com animação.

- Eu vou seguindo pela frente, Kurillin... vou dar cobertura para vocês, até alcançarem a sala onde está o arfetato do Dr. Batrack. Bulma vai verificar tudo para nós no caminho.... se tem mais soldados...

- Certo, Piccolo !! - Disse com mais alívio, Kurillin. - Venham comigo, 18 e Yancha !!

E então foram prosseguindo pelos corredores, até encontrarem a sala que Bulma disse que é aonde o Dr. Batrack guarda as suas invenções. Piccolo fez um gesto para que o grupo de Kurillin entre logo naquele aposento e procurem logo o que precisam.

- Kurillin.... Pelo que vejo no zoom da câmera, há uma prateleira no armário da esquerda... É nele que estão os inventos dele.... Tem também alguns papéis.... numa outra prateleira.... - Disse Bulma enquanto os orientava pela mini-câmera robô. - Devem ser projetos dele... Espere...!! Estou reconhecendo aí... o artefato.... !! PEGUE... KURILLIN, AGORA!!! - Exclamou numa grande e animada sensação de otimismo.

- Ai... ai... acho que é isto.... - Disse Kurillin um pouco indeciso. - 18, me ajude aqui...

- Nossa, como você é muito desajeitado, Kurillin !! - Disse a 18, com uma expressão séria, enquanto o auxiliava a retirar o equipamento da estante.

- Kurillin.... A Bulma tem razão !! É esse o invento de Batrack !! Pegue logo isso, e vamos embora... Não quero encontrar mais inimigos por aqui !! - Yancha estava ficando nervoso, diante da possibilidade de serem atrapalhados por mais soldados... ou pior... Por Batrack e Frost.

- Você reconhece isto... Yancha... ? - Perguntou Kurillin ao mostrar o aparelho pra Yancha.

- Sim.... Sim... !! Vamos dar o fora daqui !!

- Tem uns projetos aqui perto do artefato.... estou pegando também, Bulma !! - Disse Kurillin, enquanto pegava mais rolos de papéis e os guardava numa sacola que levava consigo.

- Ótimo, mas não demore muito !! Logo podem surgir mais surpresas desagradáveis no caminho ! - Disse

Bulma friamente com impaciência, pois deseja resolver isso com urgência.

- Anda logo, Kurillin !! - Disse bastante tensa a 18, enquanto puxava o seu esposo pelo braço.

- Está bem.... vamos....

Quando iam saindo do depósito, e entrando pelos corredores correndo, quase ao longe, eles ficaram lívidos de pavor.... Pois Batrack surgiu no caminho deles....

- O que estes vermezinhos insignificantes estão querendo fazer com o MEU invento... ?! - Vociferou com uma expressão de raiva o cientista de Frost. Ele estava de braços cruzados e batendo o pé no chão, com muita impaciência, na porta de sua sala diante deles... Piccolo, que ele não percebeu, está bem atrás dele.... e fez sinal para os outros do seu grupo o aguardarem; e para Kurillin com os dele, não se aproximarem mais do Dr. Batrack. - GUARDAS... ATRÁS DELES!!! ROUBARAM MEU INVENTO !!!

Subitamente..... Piccolo avança para frente de Batrack..... No mesmo instante em que o alarme é acionado e mais guardas se dirigiam para todos os corredores à procura dos invasores gatunos....

- CORRAM...... KURILLIN.... YANCHA... 18..... !!! - Piccolo fez uma barreira que impediu o cientista de alcançar seus amigos. Batrack tentava em vão se esgueirar para tentar alcançar o grupo de Kurillin. - Você não irá atrás deles, seu safado.... !!!

- MEU INVENTO..... ELES ESTÃO FUGINDO COM MEU INVENTOOOO !!! - Gritou desesperadamente e grunindo muito, o cientista de Frost, tentando com as mãos se desvencilhar do Namekussei-Jin, para correr até onde está Kurillin, que a essa altura fugia feito um louco, com os demais na sua cola. - Majestade Frost..... REI FROST... Me ajudeee..... Eles estão roubando meu valioso invento !!!- Mas as suas súplicas em nada surtiram efeito.... Pois Frost estava mais preocupado com o alarme que avisava a presença de intrusos em sua nave.

- Você não vai fugir.... sabe porque.... ? EU não vou deixar um idiota como você, que covardemente se esconde atrás do seu rei..... um rei que nem liga para você !!! Ele só quer saber do que você pode dar pra ele resolver os seus problemas....

- Está enganado !! ENGANADO !! Frost gosta muito de mim, e do que eu faço pra ele com meus inventos !! Eu o sirvo há muitos anos... ele me deu medalhas... me condecorou por várias vezes !! - Exclamou aflito o Dr. Batrack, na sua ânsia desesperadora de provar seu valor e no seu grande orgulho de cientista-chefe de Frost para Piccolo. - EU sou o melhor !! Frost reconhece a minha capacidade !!

- Uma capacidade que é descartável para ele.... Frost gosta de usar as pessoas para seus intentos, assim como foram seu irmão e seu pai no passado... Assim que ele conseguir o que deseja, vai se livrar de você..... e QUANDO ele encontrar alguém mais brilhante que o Dr. Batrack..... esse dia será o seu FIM, pois ele irá te substituir sem pensar duas vezes.... !!

- NÃOO !!! NUNCA, NUNCA !! NUNCA QUE ELE FARIA ISSOOO !!!! - Gritou tanto Batrack, que seus berros chamaram a atenção de Frost, que estava sendo vigiado numa das paredes do corredor por Goku, que pedia para Vegeta esperar mais um pouco para agir....

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui....? - Exclamou Frost bastante irritado com a barulheira do alarme e a gritaria no corredor de Batrack.

- Os amigos dele..... roubaram meu invento.... MEU SENHOOOR !!! - Guinchou de um lamento desesperado o Dr. Batrack, ao se aproximar mais do rei Frost, segurando-o pela capa que ornava a sua vistosa armadura..... - Me acuda.... !!

- Você é um incompetente, Dr. Batrack ! Deixou que eles o pegassem... Aliás eu não preciso desse seu invento para pegar esses miseráveis. Um inútil como você... um bajulador que vive sempre me elogiando falsamente..... Pensa que eu não sei disso... ? Posso te trocar por outros bem melhores !!! - Ele olhou para o cientista com desprezo e asco. Sacudindo a sua capa para largá-lo, vociferou: - MORRA, SEU INSETO !!!!

- PIEDADE... PIEDADE MEU AMDO REI.... !!! - Gritava Batrack em grande desespero e aflição. - Tenha piedade deste seu servo tão leal..... - Ele chorava e soluçava, como o covarde que realmente é. E nesse momento, um raio poderoso saiu da mão do malévolo soberano. - NÃOOOOOOOO !!!!

O raio azulado iluminou o recinto, atingindo em cheio Batrack, que foi arremessado numa parede atrás dele. Piccolo no mesmo instante deu um salto para se desviar do raio de Frost.

- MALDITO COVARDE !!! Como ousa atacar assim tão friamente um ser desprovido de defesas... ?! - Vociferou Piccolo indignado com a cruel atitude do rei. - Ele trabalhou para você !!

- Ele apenas não soube demonstrar a sua capacidade para proteger as suas invenções.... Eu não preciso desse capacho para acabar com vocês... EU posso posso lidar sozinho com todos !!! - Retrucou Frost com frialdade no seu tom de voz. - Todos os que me servem tem um propósito... e quando acabam....

- MONSTRO IMPIEDOSO..... COMO VOCÊ É MAU !!! - Gritou de muita raiva Goku, ao ver o corpo inerte do cientista de Frost. Vegeta que estava ao lado dele, ficou mais impaciente ainda com aquilo tudo que estava acontecendo. E desejava logo tomar uma atitude, Goku tentava em vão, contê-lo, mas não conseguiu !! - NÃO... VEGETA !!!

- EU VOU ESMURRAR A SUA CARA, SEU DESGRAÇADO !!! EU Vegeta, o Príncipe dos Saiyajins !! - Na hora que ele ia acertar um soco nele, Frost desviou rápido como um raio. Goku ficou ao lado de um Vegeta aturdido com a rapidez de Frost.

- Você vai..... ? - Disse com uma fria expressão irônica o rei. - Hum.... Eu acho que não..... - Gohan e os outros que estavam escondidos num canto, olharam para Piccolo um pouco confusos e indecisos, esperando por uma ação, mas o Namekussei apenas fez um olhar pedindo para que saiam dali imediatamente. - GUARDAS, ATRÁS DELES... Estão fugindo !!! - Goku finalmente resolve atacar Frost, juntamente com Vegeta. Eram golpes que faziam a nave do rei estremecer com o impacto.

O grupo de Gohan corria velozmente pelos corredores da nave, em busca da saída, enquanto que os soldados que Frost chamou, os perseguiam implacavelmente.

Piccolo se aproximou do corpo de Batrack e percebeu que estava quase moribundo..... Ele com certa dificuldade murmurou algo que o Namekussei tentou escutar....

" Meu senhor.... Meu soberano Frost..... desde aquele dia não me esquecerei da confiança que botou em mim... da chance que me deu..... Sempre desejei ser como você......! Queria sim, subir de posto, galgar altas posições.... Eu quase consegui realizar meu sonho..... Meu grande sonho... morreu aqui.....! Mas... como fui tolo em não perceber as suas reais intenções comigo.... !! Me lembro claramente daquele dia......"

As reminiscências de Batrack, chegam na sua mente, como as águas de um rio que circula por entre pedras e cascalhos.... E essas lembranças são compartilhadas com Piccolo.....

Muitas e muitas dezenas de anos atrás.... Num planeta, onde existe o reino do soberano Cold....

Era um reino forte, com um grandioso império de vários planetas....

Nele viviam os príncipes Frost e Freeza. Eram os preciosos herdeiros de seu pai, o rei Cold.

Cada um dos filhos dele foram treinados desde cedo nas artes da guerra, ajudando seu pai a conquistar muitos tesouros e planetas para a glória do fabuloso reino.

Frost, o irmão mais velho e primeiro na linha de sucessão ao trono, possuía uma esposa, que era a princesa real vinda de um reino distante e aliado deles; e também um harém com 15 concumbinas.

Ele vivia uma vida de extrema aventura, lutas, luxo, festas e ostentação.... Suas maiores alegrias são a sua família; sua esposa; suas mulheres; seu filho Ice, ainda criança; as batalhas das quais ama participar e as riquezas de seu reino....

Suas maiores preocupações são o desejo de um rápido noivado de seu irmão Freeza com uma princesa de um reino conquistado; manter a estabilidade do reino de seu pai, e auxiliá-lo em tudo que for preciso... Procurando novas formas de obter poder de maneiras mais fáceis e efetivas...

Um certo dia..... um jovem cientista de um planeta anexado ao reino, veio em busca de novas oportunidades, pois ele sempre desde cedo foi o melhor dos melhores na universidade em que se graduou, no seu planeta natal. Ele iniciou grandes estudos e descobertas, que logo chamaram a atenção de outras mentes brilhantes do Conselho dos Sábios do planeta de Frost. Então, ele foi convidado por aqueles mestres para estudar mais naquele planeta, onde dedicou-se a fazer novos cursos e pesquisas na área científica e tecnológica.

- Batrack... eu acho que está na hora de você pedir uma chance ao nosso rei ! Um talento como o seu não deve ser desperdiçado!! - Disse um dos professores com um ar de orgulho.

- Posso mesmo?! Será que ele irá me aceitar na equipe de inventos?! - Batrack ficou tão entusiasmando ante a posibilidade de poder fazer parte do grupo seleto de cientistas de Cold, que mal acreditou no que seu mestre lhe disse.

- Sim, meu jovem... Você é deveresmente capaz disso !! - Disse o professor com cara de tartaruga, enquanto dava-lhe amistosamente um tapinha nas costas.

Alguns dias se passaram depois daquilo.... o idoso mestre de Batrack marcou uma audiência com o Rei Cold, para requisitar a entrada de seu jovem pupilo no grupo de elite dos cientistas do reino.

Quando chegou o dia da audiência, Batrack foi sozinho se encontrar com o soberano, mas para a sua surpresa, este se encontrava ausente. Um dos guardas lhe explicou que o rei foi junto com o filho Freeza deter uma rebelião num planeta rebelde, e que no seu lugar ficou o primogênito, Frost.

- Pode ir... o príncipe o está te aguardando na ante-sala. - Disse um dos guarda, ao lhe mostrar onde devia se dirigir.

Batrack entrou pelo recinto com um pouco de receio e grandes expectativas..... O ambiente é todo muito suntuoso e decorado com belíssimas peças de ouro e pedras preciosas, cortinas de seda pura adornavam as janelas... tapetes vermelhos aveludados forravam o chão.... Frost estava sentado num grandioso trono de madeira entalhada com estofamento de veludo vermelho. Guardas estavam em cada extremidade do nicho do trono.

Frost vestia uma túnica azul, dourada e branca. Segurava em uma das mãos uma taça de vinho, que era servido por um criado. Ao lado dele, aos pés.... duas de suas concumbinas, que lhe faziam massagens.

A princesa estava sentada num trono um pouco menor e semelhante ao dele, no lado direito de seu marido. Ela usava vestes brancas e douradas, ricamente adornadas de pedrarias e usava uma linda diadema na cabeça. Era uma misteriosa beleza... pele lilás... olhos azuis e cabelos roxos muito compridos, presos em tranças.

- Soube pelo meu pai, que seu mestre te indicou para um importante cargo no Centro de Pesquisas.... Isso é verdade....? - Perguntou Frost enquanto degustava o vinho, com um ar de elegante soberba.

- Sim... Alteza.... Meu mestre me indicou..... - Ele se prostrou no chão em sinal de respeito ao príncipe.

- Muito bem.... Eu li os relatórios que foram entregues ao meu pai. E estes indicavam que você, Batrack, possui grandes capacidades intelectuais... e que fez muitas experiências positivas.... Estou certo disso?

- Sim... meu senhor..... - Disse Batrack ainda prostrado, com muito cuidado, olhando de esguelha para o príncipe. Ele demostrava uma falsa humildade.... Apesar de ter tido grandes esforços para se destacar entre os demais colegas nos seus estudos. Pois se achava o melhor ali.... E que conseguiria fazer, mesmo com o olhar intimidador de Frost o queimando por dentro. Pois para ele, havia apenas uma certeza: VENCER ou continuar tentando até conseguir o que sempre almejou alcançar na sua vida inteira !!

Frost, olhou para a sua esposa com um sorriso misterioso e perspicaz.... Segurou em suas mãos com suavidade e perguntou:

- Minha doce amada esposa.... Chilly, o que acha deste sujeito... Devemos aceitá-lo...?

- Ele me parece ser bem útil.... Poderá tirar vantagem de suas habilidades sempre que necessitar meu amado esposo.... Sempre que ele se demonstrar ser útil.... - Disse a princesa com uma expressão de uma sensual languidez ao fitar o seu marido, enquanto o acarinhava em seu rosto.

- Como minha esposa é uma mulher bem sábia.... devo escutar os seus conselhos..... E ela me diz pra aceitá-lo !! - Disse Frost encarando friamente Batrack, com um olhar que parecia desnudar a alma.

- Obrigado, meu senhor !! OBRIGADO !!! - Disse Batrack, encenando um choro, enquanto se aproximava para beijar-lhe as mãos, num gesto de falsa humildade.

- Mas tem uma condição..... - Frost afastou suas mãos rapidamente, após sentir asco daquele ósculo em suas mãos.

- Que condição seria essa, meu senhor...? - Batrack recuou um pouco, a poucas distâncias do príncipe.

- Se você me falhar..... Não te darei outra chance !! Estarei sendo bem generoso contigo em aceitá-lo para trabalhar em invenções para o meu exército.... Muitos outros igualmente talentosos, desejariam estar em seu lugar, e posso encontrar facilmente mais cientistas para ajudar ao meu pai e ao nosso valoroso reino. Porém.... se me garantir bons frutos.... será imensamente bem recompensado !! Aceita...? É pegar ou largar !!! - Aquele sorriso sinistro tão engolfante de Frost, o deixava sufocado, mas o desejo de progredir e ganhar muitas riquezas, superava e muito o seu temor pelo príncipe. Pois desejava muito ter poder, um poder imensurável....

- Sim... EU... ACEITO !!! - E pensando, com um sorriso malicioso, concluiu: - E assim, tudo ficará fácil para que eu ponha as minhas mãos no reino... nas riquezas deles.... nos planetas que ele governa, nas suas mulheres e esposa... Enfim... TUDO !!! Tudo será meu um dia..... Só me basta ter paciência !

Muitos anos se passaram.... e durante esse tempo, Batrack trabalhou duro e com muito empenho, num esforço para superar todos os seus colegas cientistas e alcançar postos cada vez mais elevados.... e com isso foi devidademente recompensado com muitas terras, bens e riquezas diversas....

Quando o príncipe Freeza ficou gravemente ferido na batalha contra Goku, Gohan, Vegeta e os outros, ele desenvolveu novas formas de salvá-lo da morte iminente.... E então a pedido do Rei Cold, criou uma grande variedade de super naves para encontrar Goku e derrotar os outros Saiyjins em busca de vingança pelo universo.

Graças à tudo isso, ele finalmente conseguiu o tão sonhado posto de cientista-chefe do grupo do Centro de Pesquisas do reino. Ele desbancou muitos outros tão brilhantes como ele, que o viam com muita desconfiança e raiva.... Pois acreditavam que ele estava planejando alguma coisa assaz perigosa para o reino.... As suposições deles não são infundadas, visto que o maior e real interesse e objetivo de Batrack é um dia poder usurpar o poder do rei Cold e dominar completamente o reino e todos os planetas que fazem parte das conquistas do soberano. De fato, Batrack é um invejoso !

Mas, para a infelicidade de Frost, seu pai e seu irmão foram mortos muito tempo depois pelas mãos dos Saiyajins da Terra..... E novamente, Batrack foi incubido pelo recém coroado rei Frost de criar uma arma capaz de exterminar a raça Saiyajin do universo.

- Meu pai... Meu pai tão amado.... Que sofreu muito ao encontrar meu o irmão Freeza quase moribundo e naquelas condições, descartado como lixo... flutuando no espaço....!! E depois de tantos cuidados... Meu irmão e meu pai foram mortos pelos odiosos Saiyajins da Terra !! - Disse com muita indignação Frost para Batrack. Seus olhos rutivavam de uma ira ardorosa e mortal.... Tão faiscante que deixava o cientista tenso. - Isso não pode ficar assim.... Não mesmo !!! Batrack, quero que faça uma arma que elimine de uma vez por todas quaisquer resquícios da presença de Saiyajins do universo... !! TODOS ELES !!! Quero que eles sumam... E desapareçam para sempre !!!

- Sim... meu senhor..... Como desejar......

Em pouco tempo, ele desenvolveu uma arma.... Uma arma que faria em pouco tempo desaparecer os Saiyajins de uma maneira espetacularmente hedionda...... Hedionda e maligna.......

Voltamos ao momento presente... Em que Batrack está à beira da morte ao lado de Piccolo, que escutou atentamente a cada palavra vinda de sua boca..... Suas glórias, seus feitos, sonhos e intenções de Frost.... O domínio da Terra e do universo por completo......

E Goku com Vegeta, juntos pelejavam contra Frost numa extremidade oposta da qual se encontrava o Namekusseijin e o cientista bastante ferido.......

- Mas isso é...... - Exclamou atônito Piccolo, enquanto ajeitava melhor num canto o corpo de Batrack.

- Este infeliz ainda permanece vivo....?! - Disse com um sorrisinho ironico e uma expressão fria o rei. - Pois bem... Eu vou ter que eliminá-lo... de uma vez por todas !!!! - Um jato de uma luz azul muito brilhante saiu da mão de Frost. Piccolo tentou em vão deter o soberano, mas foi em vão.... O raio alcançou o cientista-chefe de Frost.......

- AAAARRRGHHHHHHH !!!!!! - Batrack gritou sentindo uma dor extremamente excruciante. E então, Piccolo foi até onde ele se encontrava e percebeu que ele, de fato, agora estava morto.

- MALDITO MISERÁVEL !!!! NÃO PRECISAVA MATÁ-LO !!! - Vociferou Piccolo tomado de uma imensa e ardente ira.

- HAHAHAHA...... Ele teve o que mereceu...... - A risada funesta e gélida de Frost percorreu por todos os corredores de sua nave. Vegeta e Piccolo perderam a razão e avançaram para cima dele. Mas Frost facilmente os arremessou para a outra extremidade da parede. Eles se levantaram, um pouco zonzos... Mas bem.

- Vegeta... Piccolo... Não deviam ter feito isso !! É perigoso aqui..... Não tem muito espaço para lutar !!! - Constatou contrariado e desapontado Goku, ao perceber que de fato ali, quando começaram a lutar, estava muito estreito para esquivas. E que também a nave poderia desmoronar bem cima deles com mais alguns golpes a qualquer momento. E resolveu puxar Vegeta para longe de Frost, o que deixou o príncipe dos Saiyajins mais irritado com isso, pois queria continuar lutando.

- Seus vermes insolentes..... Não deixarei que destruam a MINHA nave....!!! O amigo de vocês tem razão..... Por isso peço que continuemos a nossa luta no lado de fora.... O que acham...?

- Está ótimo para nós.... ! - Disse Goku com uma expressão séria e tomada de uma fúria contida. - Ele olhou para Vegeta e para Piccolo. Ambos assentiram positivamente com a cabeça. - Piccolo.... Deixe tudo por minha conta e de Vegeta..... Ajude Gohan e os outros na saída....

- Tudo bem, Goku e Vegeta...... Acabem com ele por mim !!

Então todos se retiraram da nave, e Piccolo foi voando até alcançar Gohan e os outros que terminavam de lutar com alguns poucos soldados de Frost. O Namekusseijin os auxiliou nocauteando o restante deles.

- Gohan, vamos até o Kurillin e a Bulma !!

- Certo !! - Disse Gohan enquanto acabava de derrotar o último soldado com que lutava.

Enquanto voavam para ao encontro dos amigos que estavam prestes a entregar o artefato de Batrack para Bulma, Piccolo olhava para trás e via com muita expectativa e tensão a luta entre Goku e Vegeta com Frost... Viu com orgulho e ânimo seus amigos, cujos corpos brilhavam com intensidade quando se transformavam em Super Saiyajin Nível 1.....

Sentiu um aperto enorme dentro de seu coração, pois desejava estar ali ao lado deles os ajudando. Mas sabia que não poderia, porque não tinha condições suficientes para derrotar um inimigo assim; de altíssimo nível... e se lamentou por isso.....

Porém estava assaz esperançoso de que Bulma pudesse reverter os terríveis efeitos do invento daquele cientista e também de que Goku, Vegeta e os garotos pudessem derrotar Frost, livrando a Terra da sua ameaça malígna......

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...........................................


	5. A Cura de Todos os Males

Parte 5: A Cura de Todos os Males

Bulma estava com Videl e Poal assistindo a luta de Goku e Vegeta pelo console da mini-câmera, quando Kurillin chegou esbaforido ao lado da 18 e de Yancha.

- Puf... Puf.... Conseguimos... Bulma !!! - Disse um Kurillin cansado, enquanto entregava o aparelho para Bulma.

- Obrigada, Kurillin !! - Disse com um animado sorriso a bela cientista. - Videl e Poal, podem dar água pra eles? Tenho que trabalhar nisto aqui... E preciso de toda a minha concentração agora.

- Claro, Bulma ! - Videl bastante contente, abria a porta da geladeira para dela retirar algumas garrafinhas de água. - Venha me ajudar, Poal ! Leve esta aqui para Yancha. - Videl deu uma garrafinha para Poal, com um sorriso otimista. - Ele voltou e agora está sedento como os demais !!

- Vou sim, Videl !! - Ao receber a garrafinha das mãos de Videl, Poal ficou assaz emocionado, ante a alegria de poder rever o seu amigo de longa data.... São e salvo!

- Tivemos que sair às pressas porque haviam muitos guardas atrás da gente !! No caminho lutamos com alguns para nos desvencilhar. - Disse Yancha enquanto bebia alguns goles da garrafinha.

- E Gohan...? - Perguntou Videl bastante aflita. - Será que conseguiu sair de lá?

- Eu não sei.... Mas suspeito que esteja lá.... ou que já esteja se dirigindo também para cá com os outros. Não se preocupe, Videl... Ele sabe se cuidar bem ! - Yancha deu um sorriso que inspirou tranqüilidade para a esposa de Gohan.

- Kurillin demorou muito, porque ele se atrapalhou quando foi pegar as coisas. Ele é muito afoito nessas horas!! - 18, que terminava de beber a sua água, olhou para Kurillin e lhe deu um cutucão com o intuito de fazê-lo lembrar-se de algo muito importante.

- Ah... Sim.... Bulma.... eu quase que ia me esquecendo..... - Ele abriu a sacola que levava consigo, e dela retirou alguns rolos de papéis, entregando-os em seguida para Bulma, que estava concentrada no invento de Batrack. - .....São alguns projetos que suspeitamos que sejam daquele cientista. Peguei a maioria dos que encontramos por lá.

- Obrigada, Kurillin ! - Bulma ficou deverasmente satisfeita com o que o seu amigo fez. E então começou a folhear e verificar atentamente os vários rolos dos projetos de Batrack, na busca do projeto do artefato dele. - Hum.... Este não é.... nem este... e muito menos este..... - Ela viu um no meio de tantos outros que lhe chamou a atenção. - SIM... !!! É este aqui.... !!! Obrigada, Kurillin !!! - Bulma abraçou com bastante entusiasmo e alegria Kurillin, e segurando-o pelo rosto, sapecou-lhe um beijo em sua testa.

- Ah.... De nada, Bulma..... - Ele ficou tão corado e ao mesmo tempo satisfeito e orgulhoso de ter ajudado Bulma. Aquele beijo o deixou muito feliz e um pouco convencido. - Viu só... 18? Se você e Yancha não tivessem me apressado tanto, eu teria conseguido muito mais !! Graças ao meu esforço EU consegui os projetos que ela queria !!! - Ao ouvir isso, 18 fez uma cara de muxoxo e Yancha ficou com uma expressão bastante constrangida enquanto passava com a mão sobre os cabelos e olhava para o chão.

- Muito bem, vou trabalhar nisto aqui !! - Disse Bulma entusiasmada, enquanto voltava as suas atenções para o projeto do Dr. Batrack e o artefato.

Ela deixou estendido numa pequena mesa, o projeto. E ficou observando atentamente em cada detalhe, comparando com a extrutura de fios, placas e conecções do artefato.

Num pequeno bloco de anotações, ela, com um lápis escreveu os detalhes que achou mais relevantes e também todas as partes que faziam sentido ali. Alguns cálculos também foram necessários... e ela os executou. Ficou um bom tempo pensando, analisando.... Olhando do artefato para o papel... do papel para o artefato; que ela havia aberto antes, cuidadosamente com uma chave de fenda.

Bulma então foi até uma sacola, e dela retirou mais algumas ferramentas, fios e placas de circuitos; trazendo tudo para a mesa. E começou a executar a conversão no aparelho, trocando fios e peças; invertendo as polaridades e ajustando o foco dos circuitos.

Depois de quase uma hora, Bulma suspirou aliviada. E olhando para os seus amigos com um brilho de esperança no olhar, disse:

- Acho que finalmente consegui.....! - Ela ficou um pouco cansada, mas satisfeita. - Decerto acho que vá funcionar, pois segui rigorosamente os esquemas do projeto. Mas antes, tive que compreender os mecanismos e cálculos do Dr. Batrack, e entender como que é o princípio do funcionamento do artefato.

- Como vamos testá-lo? - Perguntou Videl intrigada.

- É... Onde?! - Perguntou Kurillin com muito entusiasmo e curiosidade.

- Bem... Nós teremos que testar em alguém, para termos certeza de que vai funcionar perfeitamente. - Replicou Bulma, com um pouco de incerteza, apesar de também se sentir contente.

- Mas Bulma, seus trabalhos sempre são um sucesso.... Como pode duvidar disso?! - Protestou Kurillin.

- Kurillin... Este projeto não é meu....!! É do Dr. Batrack, que eu adaptei e reverti para funcionar o oposto.... Ainda assim não tenho tanta certeza de que possa funcionar satisfatoriamente....

- Ainda assim, se não der certo, você pode tentar outra vez!! - Disse uma bastante animada Videl, com o intuito de encorajar Bulma.

-Temos que testar em alguém.... Mas em quem? - Disse Yancha, enquanto percebia uma rajada de vento muito forte que passava pela porta da nave. 18 e Poal também a perceberam, e olharam para a porta.

- Em Mestre Kame e em Uolong. - Disse Gohan, assim que entrava na nave. Bulma desviou a sua atenção para os recém-chegados, enquanto que Videl deu um gritinho de alegria ao ver o seu marido.

- Viu, só.... Videl? Ele chegou, são e salvo!!! - Disse Yancha com um simpático sorriso no olhar para Videl, enquanto que apontava o dedo indicador para Gohan, que chegava acompanhado dos demais.

- GOHAN..... MEU QUERIDO !!! - Videl, cujos olhos rutilavam de imensa alegria e felicidade ao rever seu marido, pulou nos braços dele e o beijou demoradamente na boca, tamanha a emoção que sentiu. - Todos os demais ali ficaram um pouco encabulados, mas entenderam os sentimentos de Videl e Gohan.

Depois de uns minutinhos de beijinhos e abraços, Gohan se separou de sua esposa, tomou o fôlego e olhou para seus amigos, com uma expressão série e preocupada:

- Goku e Vegeta estão lutando com Frost. E acho que o Kurillin já entregou o aparelho pra você, Bulma. - Ele pegou uma garrafinha de água que foi servida por Videl, enquanto que Poal entregava outras para Piccolo, Tenshin Han, Kaos e Dinner.

- Sim. E eu creio que já tenha conseguido resolver o problema. - Disse Bulma, enquanto segurava o artefato cuidadosamente com as mãos.

- Mas se Goku e Vegeta estão lutando com Frost..... E o Dr. Batrack.....? O que aconteceu com ele? Vocês o derrotaram....? - Perguntou preocupado e ávido por notícias, Yancha.

- Morto... Ele está morto, e por Frost. Foi ele que o matou. - Disse seriamente Piccolo, com uma expressão arrefecida enquanto que terminava de beber a sua água. - O plano que cuidadosamente nós elaboramos, tomou novos rumos... Com a morte de Batrack nas mãos de Frost, não precisaremos de lutar com aquele cientista.... Portanto, mudaremos a nossa extratégia.

- Morto...?! - Exclamou Videl ao ouvir algo tão inesperado.

- Sim. - Confirmou Piccolo um pouco frustrado pela morte do cientista. - MORTO!

- Menos mal então! - Disse Poal com um sorriso contente ao ouvir de Piccolo aquela afirmação.

Contudo, Piccolo não se sentiu muito satisfeito com a morte repentina do Dr. Batrack pelo seu algoz, o rei Frost. Pois no seu íntimo, o namekussei desejava a todo custo encontrar uma saída menos sangrenta o possível... Tontear o cientista, e não matá-lo. Usá-lo para alcançar e também conseguir mais informações a respeito de Frost. Apesar de não gostar do , Piccolo achou que a morte dele foi uma ato de extrema covardia do soberano alienígena.

- Mas ainda assim, testemunhei o quanto que o rei Frost é cruel e impiedoso... mesmo com os seus aliados! Portanto, com Goku e Vegeta não seria diferente! - Piccolo olhou para Bulma e Videl. - O que aconteceu entre Batrack e Frost.... Vocês não puderam acompanhar?

- Não! Havia muita interferência na câmera naquela hora, por conta do alarme e também dos sons e das paredes se estremecendo!! Mal dava para se perceber alguma coisa.... Não pudemos ver e nem ouvir direito o que se passava durante o confronto de vocês com o Dr. Batrack e Frost dentro daquela nave. Só melhorou depois que a câmera seguiu Goku e Vegeta para fora dela. - Disse Bulma, no que também com um olhar, suas palavras foram confirmadas por Videl. - Esta câmera é muito delicada... Acho que precisarei de mais alguns ajustes nela. - Ela apontou o dedo indicador para a tela do console. - Olhem!! Aqui no monitor do console, a luta de Goku e Vegeta pode ser acompanhada!!

- Sim... Eles estão em Super Saiyajin nível 1 !! - Disse Kurillin extasiando diante da luta de seus amigos. - E que incrível... Agora mudaram para nível 2 !!

- Mas o Frost é terrível mesmo.... Podemos perceber não só pela luta dele com nossos amigos, mas também com a crueldade de matar um de seus companheiros, como nos relatou Piccolo. - Disse Tenshin Han ao presenciar impressionado os terríveis golpes que Frost dava em Goku e Vegeta.

- É verdade, Tenshin Han.... - Gohan olhou para Piccolo com uma expressão séria. - Mas Piccolo.... se você mesmo presenciou as coisas que Frost fez com Batrack, é mais um motivo para agirmos rápido !! - Disse Gohan agora preocupado, enquanto está abraçado com sua esposa. - Bulma, mesmo pelo que ouvi, assim que chegamos, terminou de reverter o efeito do invento daquele cientista. E por isso acho mais prudente testá-lo o quanto antes em alguém!

- E depois como Piccolo nos disse, se der certo, ir até onde onde estão os garotos e usar o artefato neles! - Disse Videl, completando o raciocínio de seu marido.

- E ir aonde estão Goku e Vegeta em Super Saiyajin e fusão... - Disse Poal entusiasmado e eufórico ante a possibilidade de vencer o inimigo. - E lutarem com eles alternadamente assim.... E também para tentarem a Genki Dama, caso os outros golpes não surtam o efeito esperado!

- Exatamente isso, pessoal! - Disse com expressão séria e enfática Piccolo, enquanto olhava para cada um deles. - Bulma... Vá com Kurillin, Videl, Poal, 18 e Yancha para onde estão o Mestre Kame e Uolong. Usem o artefato neles. Se der certo, devem nos encontrar. E juntos vamos procurar onde estão os garotos e usar o aparelho. E depois, pedir pra eles ir lutar, ajudando Goku e Vegeta contra Frost.... Alguma pergunta?

- E se a reversão da Bulma não funcionar? - Perguntou Kurillin, preocupado.

- AI, KURILLIN, VIRE ESSA BOCA PRA LÁ !! - Vociferou a 18, enquanto que ela lhe batia no braço.

- Bem... se não der certo... Ela tenta outra vez, não é Bulma? - Disse com serenidade, Gohan, confiante nas habilidades dela.

- Sim...! - Disse com um sorriso de um animado otimismo, Bulma.

- Então está tudo certo! VAMOS !! - Disse Piccolo decididamente com uma expressão séria de confiança.

- Eu vou com eles na nave... Piccolo, você e seu grupo ainda estão usando o intercomunicador, certo? O meu console é também um excelente rastreador de KI. Poderei acompanhá-los também. - Bulma olhou para Piccolo, Gohan, Tenshin Han e os demais. - Piccolo... Você vai procurara os garotos para nos adiantar o serviço? Sei que vocês conseguem encontrá-los só por sentirem o Ki.

- Sim... estamos todos usando ainda o seu intercomunicador, Bulma. Eu e os outros vamos começar a procurar naquele hotel os garotos. Como sabe bem, nós poderemos seguir o Ki deles. E assim que terminarem o teste, venham para onde nós estivermos. Vai ser mais fácil com esse seu aparelho. - Piccolo ficou um pouco pensativo... e depois olhou para a esposa de Vegeta. - Se surgir algum problema, e precisar de nós, é só nos contactar.

- Ótimo! Digo o mesmo de vocês em relação ao aparelho. Nós iremos primeiro na delegacia de polícia testar a reversão do efeito do invento do finado Dr. Batrack. - Disse Bulma resoluta.

- Muito bem! Não percamos mais tempo! Vamos!!! - Exclamou Piccolo energicamente, enquanto voava. E ele foi seguido pelos demais do seu grupo.

Então, Bulma, Videl, Yancha, Poal, 18 e Kurillin seguiram numa direção oposta da qual Piccolo, Gohan, Tenshin Han, Kaos e Dinner se dirigiam.

A nave foi voando com destino a cidade de Satan City; percorrendo vales, montanhas, planícies, rios, florestas, desertos, outras cidades, etc.

Quando finalmente se aproximaram dos arredores da cidade, Bulma ligou um equipamento dentro de sua nave, para verificar a distância da delegacia de polícia, da atual posição na qual se encontravam.

E juntos, com a ajuda de Kurillin, escolheram um terreno discreto e bem seguro para pousarem o veículo aéreo. O local, fica a poucos metros do parque onde está a delegacia da cidade de Satan City.

- Aqui está perfeito, Bulma! - Exclamou confiante Kurillin.

- Sim... Eu vou guardar a nave numa cápsula. - Disse Bulma enquanto pegava uma sacola e a levava consigo. Nela estão o artefato do Dr. Batrack, e mais alguns objetos que ela achou necessários levar.

- Este seu modelo de nave é novo, não é...? - Perguntou Yancha curioso ao observar certas características novas no transporte aéreo.

- É o mais recente e com tecnologia avançada! Usei muitas coisas diferentes dessa vez. Tais como: Sistema de rastreamento, escudo anti-mísseis, camuflagem, algumas armas automáticas, propulsão mais forte, espaço auto-ajustável... Onde se pode viver por alguns dias dentro dela. Contém quartos, cozinha, banheiro, sala, etc. - Disse a bela cientista com um pouco de orgulho no seu tom de voz.

- NOSSA.... BULMA!!! MAS ISTO É INCRÍVEL.....!!!! - Exclamou maravilhada Videl.

- Não me admira mais que ela seja capaz de inventar estas coisas..... - Disse Kurillin ao se sentir tão impressionado quanto Videl, se extasiando diante do talento natural da esposa de Vegeta. Pois de fato, ele estava há muito tempo bem acostumado a usufruir das invenções de Bulma em diversas ocasiões, que isso tudo virou uma rotina curiosa e mirabulante; muitas delas durante as constantes batalhas que travara no passado, ao lado de seus amigos, contra alienígenas hostis.

- É mesmo.... - Concordou admirado, e com um ar de respeito, Yancha.

- Fico muito contente que tenham gostado da minha nova aeronave!!! - Disse Bulma corada por ter o seu ego massageado pelos seus amigos. - Mas acho que agora devemos trabalhar! - Assim que ela reduziu a nave, ela a guardou em forma de cápsula dentro de sua bolsa.

Então, o grupo seguiu adiante por entre as ruas e a praça, cortando caminho.... Até chegarem na porta da delegacia de polícia da cidade de Satan City.

Bulma se dirigiu até a recepção da unidade policial, e perguntou para uma policial que estava sentada em frente a uma mesa atulhada de papéis, com telefones e um computador.

- Boa tarde, senhora.... Em que podemos servi-la? - Perguntou a jovem policial de cabelos ruivos presos num rabo de cavalo.

- Boa tarde, por gentileza poderia nos informar se estão presos aqui um velho chamado Kame e um garoto porquinho chamado Uolong?

- Um momentinho que irei verificar em nossos registros. - A policial olhou atentamente em um arquivo no computador, onde estavam anotados os nomes, os crimes, o dia, a hora, e o lugar onde os réus foram detidos. - Sim... Aqui consta a entrada de dois indivíduos que foram presos por atentado ao pudor hoje cedo no Shopping Luck Star, na cidade de Satan City.

- Onde eles estão? - Perguntou Bulma muito aflita.

- Eles estão numa cela isolada dos demais presos.

- Posso saber por que....? Por acaso os outros presos foram violentos com eles?

- Nada disso, senhora! Eles foram separados por insistentes pedidos dos presos, por terem sido assediados por esses dois. Estavam fazendo muita algazarra lá dentro... Querendo boliná-los... beijá-los... e outras coisas que não seriam convenientes comentarmos aqui.

- CREDO!!! Mas foi tão terrível assim...?!

- Foi sim... senhora! Tivemos que separa-los dos demais detentos por causa disso. Se os deixássemos lá, seriam completamente atacados!

- Entendo.... Pode nos levar aonde eles estão?

- Sim... claro... Querem pagar a fiança deles ou...... só desejam fazer uma visita..... ? São parentes deles?

- Ele é o meu avô. - Disse Kurillin se adiantando a resposta da Bulma. - Ele está assim por causa da idade... Sabe... Ele ficou caduco.... E o outro garoto... Bem.... Ele é primo do meu amigo aqui. - Kurillin puxou Poal pelo braço e o levou na frente da policial, que ficou intrigada. Poal, um pouco apreensivo diante das circunstâncias, fez um olhar pra Kurillin, pedindo que o deixasse explicar tudo.

- Meu primo Uolong é um rebelde sem causa....... Quando ele costuma beber e fumar umas ervas um pouquinho, ele acaba cometendo uns desatinos.... É a idade... ele não tem muito juízo.....

- Ah.... essa garotada de hoje !! Bebe muito sem noção das coisas!!! - Disse Videl completando a explicação de Poal.

- Bem.... Eu sugiro pra vocês que mantenham seu avô num lugar seguro, longe de encrencas e com visitas regulares ao médico.... E quanto ao seu primo, garoto..... Leve-o para um centro de reabilitação para dependentes químicos e também garanta-lhe alguma atividade mais sadia. - Disse a policial com seriedade.

- Pode deixar conosco, senhora policial ! - Disse Kurillin com uma expressão tão enfática, que deixou sua esposa, a 18 bastante impressionada. Kurillin então olhou para Poal, que balançou positivamente com a cabeça, como que concordando com as idéias dele.

- Muito bem! - Disse com um sorrisinho de aprovação a jovem policial atendente. - Vão querer visitá-los agora?

- Sim... E também pagaremos a fiança deles..... Quanto é? - Bulma retirou de sua sacola uma bolsinha com estampa de flores vermelhas e azuis, dessas de guardar dinheiro e a abriu para dela retirar algum valor.

- 800 Zenis cada um deles.

- Então, isso nos dá um total de 1600 Zenis.... certo? - Bulma retirou o dinheiro da bolsinha, conferindo a quantia. E depois a entregou na mão da policial. - Agora poderia nos levar até eles?

- Hum... está tudo certo aqui.... Perfeitamente, senhora! - A moça abriu uma gaveta de sua mesa, pegou um molho de chaves que estava dentro, se levantou e olhou para um outro policial, estendendo a mão com as chaves para ele. - Sargento.... leve esse grupo para onde estão presos aquele velho e o garoto porquinho.... "Naquela cela especial !"

- Sim, senhora! - O policial pegou as chaves com ela e se afastou dali. - Venham comigo.... - Ele fez um gesto para que Bulma e os outros o acompanhassem até onde estavam as celas. - É por aqui!

Eles passaram por um longo e estreito corredor, de onde podiam se ver os diversos detentos presos em suas celas. Alguns quietos.... outros muito agitados, fazendo muita gritaria e zombaria.

Quando finalmente chegaram até onde estavam presos Mestre Kame e Uolong, repararam que nas celas vizinhas, os outros encarcerados demonstravam uma reação temerosa e negativa ante a presença de todos diante da cela de seus amigos.

- Ei... Não soltem esses daí!!! Eles são muito perigosos!! - Disse um dos presos de uma cela ao lado.

- Por favor, não façam isso!! Nós imploramos!!! - Pediu o outro por demais aflito.

- Senhor Sargento... Do que eles estão reclamando? - Perguntou Videl curiosa.

- Ah... Eles estão se referindo a esses dois aqui que vocês querem ver. Nós tivemos que separá-los dos outros porque estavam incomdando-os, com gestos e atitudes muito estranhas, como tocar neles, por exemplo.

- Muito obrigada, senhor... já entendemos! - Disse Videl mais aliviada com a explicação do policial.

- Ai que horror....! - Exclamou Bulma com a mão na testa e bastante envergonhada com tudo aquilo.

- Bulma, ande logo com isso!! - A 18 já estava ficando muito irritada com a demora ali.

- Número 18, eu já vou dar um jeito nisso! - Disse Bulma enquanto abria a sua sacola. - Bem.... Senhor policial, nós podemos conversar com eles em particular antes de serem soltos....?

- Acho que não haverá problema algum se eu permitir isso. Vou esperar aqui ao lado. - Disse o policial enquanto apontava o dedo indicador para um canto do corredor, onde há uma cadeira . - Qualquer coisa, é só me chamar.

- Nós agradecemos..... - Logo que ele foi se sentar num outro canto, Bulma tirou da sacola o artefato revertido do Dr. Batrack. - Agora veremos se isto dará certo!

Então, Bulma apontou a antena do artefato diretamente para Mestre Kame e apertou um botão vermelho. Imediatamente um raio azul saiu da antena e atingiu o Mestre Kame que estava entretido com uma revista de yaoi. Ele desmaiou.....

Em seguida, Bulma repetiu novamente a operação, mas desta vez foi com Uolong, que igualmente como Kame, estava babando muito enquanto lia avidamente uma revista de yaoi. Ele também desmaiou.....

Passaram-se alguns minutos, quando os dois recobraram a consciência......

- Hã..... O quê estou fazendo aqui?! - Kame despertou um pouco tonto e confuso. - Mas o que é isto..... - Ele viu que estava segurando em suas mãos uma revista de yaoi, e ao lado dele e de Uolong uma bolsa repleta daquelas mesmas revistas se encontrava. - ARGH!!! Não sei onde foi parar isso!!

Uolong que estava ao lado de Mestre Kame, também acordou desnorteado, e olhou tudo à sua volta sem nada entender. Quando ele percebeu que estava ao lado de Kame, preso e com várias revistas de yaoi, ficou extremamente chocado com o que viu:

- Mas que porcaria é esta que está comigo?! Droga!! Tem mais disso aqui também??!!! - Exclamou Uolong enojado com aquele material de leitura, que em nada condiz com seus gostos e preferências. Então, ele, num ímpeto de fúria rasgou a que estava em suas mãos e chutou com raiva o saco que estava repleto delas. O velho Kame ao ver que o menino porquinho destruía aquelas revistas, resolveu seguir o seu exemplo e rasgou as demais revistas que estavam bem próximas dele.

Ao constatar Bulma que o artefato, cujos os mecanismos foram por ela invertidos, surtiram o efeito desejado...... sorriu....

....Sorriu de satisfação com o êxito de sua experiência ter sido positivo.....

O que de fato, evidencia que o sucesso da reversão, é mais uma prova de que é tangível a cura daquele terrível mal que atingiu os filhos de Goku e Vegeta.

E ali.... naquele momento, todos se sentiram esperançosos diante da real possibilidade de finalizar todos os males causados por Batrack e Frost.....

Logo, a cura está próxima !!!

- Parabéns, Bulma !!! Você conseguiu !!! - Kurillin por demais maravilhado, mal acreditou no que viu e sentiu uma grande chama de otimismo acendendo em seu coração.

- Muito bem, Bulma !! - Disse Yancha bastante animado.

- Bulma.... Obrigada.... !!! - Videl, com lágrimas nos olhos, deu um beijo no rosto de Bulma, por poder vislumbrar uma grande solução para os problemas de sua filha.

- Viva!! Conseguimos!! - Festejou Poal emocionado.

- Eu sabia que ela iria conseguir! - Número 18 não demonstrou estar surpresa, pois de fato confiava plenamente nas habilidades de Bulma. - Você precisa avisar agora Piccolo, não é?

- Sim, é verdade! Vou falar com ele agora! - Bulma ligou o intercomunicador que está usando. - Piccolo, sou eu, Bulma! Tenho ótimas novidades!

- Conte-nos!!

- O artefato revertido funciona!!! E nós vamos usar nos garotos agora!! Já os encontraram.....?

- Sim.... estão no ainda no Spa Hotel Golden Sun.... Não saíram de lá.... Seguimos o Ki deles e estamos próximos do local.

- Estaremos com vocês daqui a pouco, assim que tirarmos Mestre Kame e Uolong da prisão! -Bulma desligou o intercomunicador. - Piccolo e os outros acharam os garotos no mesmo lugar que estavam antes. Vou chamar o guarda.... - Bulma foi até o canto do corredor onde se encontrava o policial. - Por gentileza, senhor.... poderia soltar os detentos pra nós agora...? Já terminamos de falar com eles.

- Sim, senhora! - O policial se levantou da cadeira e foi até a cela onde Kame e Uolong estão detidos. - Pegou suas chaves e encontrou a que abria aquela cela, usando-a para destrancá-la em seguida. - Pronto, senhora... eles estão livres!

- Muito obrigada, senhor policial! - Disse Bulma agradecidamente educada.

Quando o policial se retirou daqui, Bulma pôs a mão dentro de sua sacola procurando algo. E quando finalmente encontrou o que queria, retirou dela uma caixinha branca, que ao abrir, verificou cada cápsula contida nela, através da numeração. E escolhendo a mais adequada para ser usada naquele momento, a pegou.

- Tome, Yancha! Leve esta cápsula de nave com você... - Ela a pôs na mão dele. - E vá com Mestre Kame e Uolong para a casa na ilha. Poal pode te acompanhar também....

- Certo! Já estamos indo! Vamos, Poal, me ajude com esses dois! - Yancha puxa Mestre Kame e Poal leva Uolong com ele.

- Volte quando puder, Yancha. Eu, Videl, Kurillin e 18 iremos agora ver os garotos. Até mais!

Bulma, seguiu em sua nave, no que foi acompanhada por Videl, Kurillin e 18; enquanto que Yancha, ao lado de Poal, usou a cápsula que Bulma lhe entregou, para que voasse com a nave nela contida para rumar até a casa de Mestre Kame, onde deveria deixá-lo com Uolong.

Depois de algum tempo, Bulma se encontra com Piccolo, Gohan, Tenshin Han, Kaos e Dinner perto de uns arbustos nas imediações do hotel onde os garotos estão hospedados.

- Bulma, nós verificamos toda a volta do terreno e descobrimos algumas coisas. - Disse Piccolo confiante nas suas valiosas informações. - Sabemos onde exatamente eles estão!

- Onde, Piccolo?! - Exclamou Bulma e Videl de tão esperançosas que estão em encontrá-los.

- Acalmem-se primeiro!!! - Disse Piccolo ao segurar as duas pelos ombros. - Nos fundos do hotel existe uma piscina de águas termais. É nela que estão os garotos.....

- Mas eles estão bem, Piccolo? - Perguntou aflita Videl.

- Sim, estão! Bulma, Videl, Gohan e Kurillin, venham por aqui, que eu lhes mostrarei onde é o lugar. Os demais nos esperem aqui! - Disse Piccolo enfaticamente, enquanto fazia um gesto com a mão, para os outros o aguardarem.

E assim, o pequeno grupo seguiu até os fundos da propriedade do estabelecimento hoteleiro, onde se localizava a piscina de águas termais.

Encontraram ali, imersos naquelas águas quentes e cheias de vapor, Trunks e Goten. Os rapazes estavam vestidos com roupas de banho, dessas apropriadas para piscinas e praia. E bebiam animadamente deliciosos coquetéis de amoras e framboesas, enquanto ficaram abraçados, conversando..... E trocavam juras de amor.....

"O QUÊ ISSO?!"

Aquilo ali era uma visão aterradoramente escandalosa e surreal. Jamais em tempo algum aqueles dois fariam uma coisa dessas se estivessem em plenas posses de suas faculdades mentais!

Era uma terrível loucura que precisava ser obliterada pelo artefato revertido por Bulma! Assim pensavam todos.

- Lá estão eles! - Disse Piccolo apontando o dedo indicador para os garotos.

- Sim, Piccolo, estou vendo! - Bulma sussurando, abriu a sua sacola, e dela retirou o invento do finado Dr. Batrack modificado.

Piccolo e os que o acompanhavam, estavam a uma certa distância segura de Trunks e Goten. O namek fez um sinal para que somente ele e Bulma se aproximassem um pouco mais de onde estão os garotos.

Assim que chegaram mais perto deles, ela ligou o aparelho e apontou a antena primeiro para Goten e depois para Trunks.

Finalmente ela desligou o botão após o raio azul os ter atingido e os deixado desacordados; e esperou por alguns minutos o efeito surtir, olhando no relógio, a toda hora..... contando o tempo passar......

E então, o filho de Bulma e o cunhado de Videl acordaram estupefatos e desorientados sem compreender o porquê de estarem lá, numa situação estranha e por demais constrangedora:

- O que estou fazendo aqui com você?! - Exclamou Goten enquanto saía de dentro da piscina, junto com Trunks.

- Eu não sei... bem que eu gostaria de saber também! Você sabe? - Disse bastante confuso, Trunks.

Diante de tais comentários iniciais daqueles dois, logo, todos concluíram com otimismo que o artefato modificado funcionou perfeitamente bem com eles também. E se sentiram assaz entusiasmados.

- Funcionou!! Deu certo!! - Bulma ficou extremamente animada diante da certeza da funcionalidade do aparelho. - Meninos... como estão se sentindo?

- ARGH.... Coquetel de frutas!! Eu não gosto disso!! Prefiro cerveja!! - Exclamou muito irritado Trunks. - Vamos jogar fora isso, Goten!! - Ele arremessou para bem longe a taça quase vazia, explodindo-a.

- Isso é bebida de meninas... ou de maricas... Jamais beberia isso!! - Goten pega a taça de coquetel e joga todo o conteúdo daquela bebida na piscina, com cara de nojo. Em seguida arremessa a taça no ar e a explode usando o seu poder, deixando-a pulverizada. - Me sinto muito mal com tudo isso.... você sabe o que aconteceu conosco, Gohan....? Bulma...?

- Vocês foram vítimas de uma maligna invenção do Dr. Batrack, a mando do rei Frost, irmão de Freeza, que estava em busca de vingança contra nossa família. - Gohan estava com pena do estado lastimável que seu irmão ficou, ainda mais por perceber a expressão envergonhada dele, quando voltou ao normal e que estava ao lado de seu amigo, numa situação anômala.

Bulma também percebeu que seu filho Trunks igualmente se sentia vexado diante da ridícula cena em que estava à beira da piscina de águas termais com seu amigo de infância Goten.

- Mamãe.... Porque eu estou ao lado de Goten dessa maneira?! Eu gosto dele APENAS COMO AMIGO!! Só isso!!! - Trunks se entristeceu, sentindo-se assaz humilhado e perpelexo diante de tudo isso que aconteceu. - Sinto tanta vergonha de tudo isso... tenho medo de perder a Pan.... Ela... Tenho medo de vê-la por causa disso tudo, mãe! Ela jamais irá me aceitar!!! - Trunks mordeu os lábios com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Meu filho... Você e seu amigo não tiveram culpa... Quem fez isso com vocês foi o Dr. Batrack. Ele criou um artefato que os fez mudar, para que deixassem de gostar das meninas e assim poder exterminar os saiyajins do universo, para facilitar o domínio de Frost e se livrar do que ele considera um estorvo: A nossa família.

- Eu.... não tenho mais cara e nem coragem de encarar novamente a Bra!! Depois do que fiz com ela.... Das coisas que eu disse pra ela...!! - Goten desabafou arrefecido e constrangido por todas aquelas tolices ditas e feitas, que destruíram seu relacionamento com Bra. E chorou copiosamente, sentindo uma imensa sensação de culpa e raiva.

- Irmão, também me sinto assim. Mas se você tiver que culpar alguém, não culpe a si mesmo!!! - Gohan olhou de Goten para Trunks com uma expressão de ânimo. - Isso também vale para você, Trunks! Se existe um culpado... esse culpado é o rei Frost, irmão de Freeza. E por isso, que os dois devem unir forças para lutarem contra ele! Desforrem nele.... e somente NELE!!! Tudo que ele fez com vocês!!!

As palavras cheias de otimismo ditas por Gohan, encheram os corações dos rapazes de esperanças. Eles, que estavam desencorajados e tristes por causa dos efeitos devastadores que o invento do Dr. Batrack causou em suas vidas e que lhes afastou as pessoas de que tanto gostavam......

....Estão agora.... mais do que nunca, se sentindo motivados para lutar contra o inimigo que destruiu todos os valores que eles mais prezam, todos os sentimentos e toda a dignidade que eles possuem!!

E desejam muito recuperar tudo aquilo que perderam... tudo de volta....!!

Principalmente o amor das garotas que amam: Bra e Pan!

- Se realmente foi esse o canalha que nos deixou assim... Então o derrotaremos!!! - Disse Goten com os olhos faiscando de tanta ira.

- Daremos o troco para esse desgraçado!!! - Exclamou Trunks tomado de muita raiva.

- Então... - Piccolo olhou para os garotos bastante impressionados com a forte determinação deles em vencer o inimigo. - Goten e Trunks... Peço que ajudem Goku e Vegeta na luta contra Frost. Quero que se transformem em Super Saiyajin ao máximo e depois façam a fusão. Goku e Vegeta querem que revezem com eles nas lutas, para executarem a Genki Dama em caso dos golpes falharem. Entenderam?

- Sim!! - Disseram em coro os garotos cheios de entusiasmo.

- Troquem-se rapidamente, que nós iremos partir imediatamente! - Disse Piccolo enfaticamente.

Bulma e Videl os auxiliaram com os seus pertences, enquanto que se vestiam. Kurillin foi até onde estavam os outros esperando e contou pra eles tudo o que aconteceu com Goten e Trunks: A reversão do efeito do artefato do Dr. Batrack, a fúria e a tristeza dos dois diante da situação pela qual passaram e a decisão de lutar ao lado de seus pais contra o poderoso rei Frost.

Gohan avisou Yancha de que o artefato revertido teve o efeito positivo, e chamou para que fosse junto com Poal se encontrar com eles, deixando Mestre Kame e Uolong em casa. E pediu também que trouxesse para eles Sementes dos Deuses, que seriam deverasmente úteis na peleja contra Frost.

Yancha chegou algum tempo depois junto com Poal, trazendo para Kurillin e Gohan uma sacola para dividir entre todos as várias Sementes dos Deuses contidas dentro dela; como o filho mais velho de Goku havia desejado. E depois partiu ao lado de Poal para a casa de Goku.

E Piccolo, depois que os garotos ficaram prontos, ordenou para eles que se transformassem em Super Saiyajin no nível máximo, em modo de fusão; explicando todo procedimento de batalha revezada que irão executar ao lado de seus pais.

Quando Piccolo, Bulma, Gohan e Videl se juntaram com os outros que ficaram esperando perto de uns arbustos, eles foram até onde estava a nave de Bulma.

- Antes que todos partamos daqui, quero falar algumas coisas que acho importantes! - Piccolo encarou cada um deles com muita seriedade.

- E o que é? Estou ficando curioso, Piccolo!! - Kurillin ficou assaz ansioso com o que diria o namek.

- Calma que eu vou explicar! Vou com os garotos e Gohan para onde estão Goku e Vegeta. As batalhas ali serão extremamente perigosas, e acho que seria muita imprudência deixar que pessoas que não possam lutar e que não tenham um alto nível de lutas irem para lá! Voltem para casa e contem ao resto dos familiares o que aconteceu... Contem tudo!!

- É... É verdadeiramente uma pena que eu não possa lutar, pois meu nível não se compara ao de Goku e Vegeta!! E Frost é um inimigo muito mais poderoso e perigoso do que o irmão dele o foi... - Kurillin ficou arrefecido diante da certeza de que não teria condições de ajudar seus amigos e lutar contra um ser hostil fortíssimo. Ele entregou sua parte das Sementes dos Deuses contrariadamente para Gohan.

- Não se desanime, Kurillin... Minha força também já foi ultrapassada pela dos saiyajins... Já me conformei com isso...!! O melhor a fazer é não atrapalhar a luta deles!! - Tenshin Han pôs a mão no ombro de Kurillin e o olhou com uma expressão de consolo.

- Tudo que podemos fazer agora é confiar neles! - Disse Dinner, que em seguida olhava para seu pai com determinação no olhar. - Mamãe e Maron devem estar ansiosas nos esperando!

- É melhor irmos embora o quanto antes! - Disse Bulma enquanto abria a porta da sua nave e nela se adentrava. - Boa sorte para todos vocês! - Ela sorriu enquanto dava um simpático aceno. - Pessoal, venham comigo! Tem lugar suficiente para todos dentro de minha nave!

Assim que todos se despediram de Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks e Goten, partiram em direção à casa de Goku, onde os demais familiares se encontravam assistindo as lutas contra Frost.

Quando Piccolo observou que a nave de Bulma sumia no horizonte, olhou os garotos com uma expressão de severidade, enquanto que Gohan encostado numa árvore o observava atentamente em tudo que reagia, guardando em seu bolso da calça, a sacolinha contendo as Sementes dos Deuses na qual havia juntado anteriormente a parte que pertencia ao seu amigo Kurillin.

- Vamos, Trunks e Goten, iniciem a transformação! AGORA! - Exclamou Piccolo decididamente.

- SIM!!! - Gritaram a plenos pulmões os rapazes com sentimentos repletos de obstinação.

Uma crescente onda de energia emanava gradativamente dos corpos dos garotos, expandindo-se cada vez mais até a pressão ficar altamente sufocante para Gohan e Piccolo. Os cabelos de Trunks e Goten ficaram com uma tonalidade extremamente loira e os olhos de um azul muito intenso, mudando também a aparência física com o ascréscimo de uma longa cauda dourada neles. Logo, conclui-se que eles alcançaram o poder máximo de um Super Sayajin em nível superior.

- Agora façam a fusão! - Pediu com firmeza Piccolo.

Goten e Trunks cuidadosamente e a passos milimetricamente contados, fizeram a coreografia necessária para se executar aquela técnica incrivelmente poderosa.

- FUSÃAAAOOO!!! - Gritaram em coro Goten e Trunks.

De súbito, seus corpos se fundiram..... tornando-se um só.... Se transformando em dois indivíduos que compartilham um só corpo.... como se fossem uma só entidade..... Uma estranha mescla dos dois!

- Muito bom... Perfeito!! - Exclamou Piccolo satisfeito com o resultado obtido da fusão dos garotos.

- É isso aí!! Nós iremos exterminar de vez aquele canalha do Frost!! - Fundidos, agora se chamam Gotenks. Eles com muito entuiasmo e grande confiança em suas habilidades, sorriram de satisfação.

- Que poder espantoso....!!! - Pensou Gohan ao presenciar surpreso como aqueles dois fundidos ficaram mais fortes.

- Agora somos os mais poderosos!! Frost, sentirá a força da nossa vingança em nossos punhos!! HAHAHAHAHAA!! - Riu Gotenks com tamanho orgulho de suas capacidades.

- GOTENKS!! Lembrem-se da última vez que tiveram que lutar no passado contra Majin Boo!! Não subestimem o inimigo!! Sejam mais cuidadosos e avaliem as capacidades dele antes de desferir um golpe!! - Disse Piccolo muito preocupado com a motivação exaltada de Gotenks. Pois não queria repetir o que aconteceu naquela ocasião com a luta que brevemente irá ocorrer.

Uma imensa chama de esperança acendeu no coração de Piccolo, apesar da cautela que sentia por saber que quando os garotos estão em modo de fusão, seus egos ficam bastante acentuados. E precisa a todo custo minimizar a vaidade deles, para que o plano tão trabalhoso e calculado com tanto esmero, não vá fracassar.... Pois o futuro da Terra depende das mãos deles!

- Agora não percamos mais tempo! Vamos todos onde estão Goku e Vegeta! - Disse enfaticamente Piccolo. - E que a sorte esteja à nosso favor..... Eu assim espero.....!

O grupo de valentes guerreiros seguiram voando em direção ao futuro incerto.... Para uma peleja de resultado desconhecido.... Apostando todos os seus trunfos numa jogada muito bem planejada e ao mesmo tempo arriscada.... Tudo para obliterar o mal, antes que sejam por ele capitulado.....

VENCER OU MORRER!!!

Tentando.... à todo custo...... Sem perder a esperança!!

Com os seus valentes esforços.......

Com o preço de suas vidas.........

Com os seus sacrifícios.........

Proteger e salvar o mundo das garras do maligno rei Frost..... Com todas as forças.... Usando do poder forjado e grandioso de seus sentimentos tão puros e repletos da mais bela coragem heróica!!!

É o desejo mais intenso que arde nos corações e mentes daqueles que desejam salvar a Terra!

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO....................


	6. A Luta Decisiva!

Parte 6: A Luta Decisiva!

Quando Piccolo, Gohan e Gotenks chegaram ao local da batalha na qual os saiyajins lutavam incessantemente contra Frost, se depararam com um cenário aterrorizannte......

Goku e Vegeta estavam sujos, feridos e cansados.... com as roupas em farrapos.... e as expressões em seus semblantes eram desalentadoras.....

Por outro lado, Frost estava com uma aparência hediondamente assustadora! Na sua completa transformação máxima, que em muito supera o poder de luta que outrora o seu finado irmão Freeza possuía, quando no passado lutou contra Goku, Gohan, Piccolo e Vegeta no planeta Nameck há muitos anos atrás......

Todos ficaram atônitos diante do poder emanado por Frost ao golpear Goku e Vegeta......

Aquela era verdadeiramente a forma definitiva de Frost?! Mas que poder terrível e intimidador!!

- Eles estão ficando cansados..... - Disse Gohan bastante preocupado, ao constatar que seu pai e Vegeta estão quase com pouca energia suficiente para lutar. - Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, Piccolo!

- Goku e Vegeta necessitam descansar, enquanto que Gotenks luta com Frost. Mesmo em Super Sayajin nível 4 eles não estão dando conta! Recuperados depois, devem tentar a fusão! - Piccolo ficou tenso diante da situação ali encontrada. - Não há outro meio.... E em seguida tentarem a Genki Dama!

- Então eles devem lutar agora, não é mesmo, Piccolo? - Perguntou Gohan.

- Sim... Só nos restam poucas opções.... - Piccolo pensou um pouco e decidiu que os garotos deveriam lutar já, para poupar os seus pais. E também teve uma outra idéia brilhante! - Gotenks..... Vão lá e ajudem Goku e Vegeta.... e lutem contra Frost!!

- Finalmente poderemos lutar!! Vamos com TUDO!!! HEHE!!! - Disse Gotenks bastante entusiasmado.

Assim que Gotenks voou na direção de Frost, Piccolo se aproximou de Goku que estava num canto e fez um gesto chamando-o para perto. Vegeta veio também, ao perceber a chegada do namekusseijin.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo seus covardes? Fugindo de mim...? Já estão se rendendo...? - Frost ironizava a condição dos sayajins com um ar de uma irritante soberba. Quando ele os ia acertar com um raio.....

- DEIXE-OS!! LUTE CONOSCO SEU MONTRO FEIOSO!!! - Exclamou confiante Gotenks.

E os garotos iniciaram a peleja contra Frost.....

Piccolo com a ajuda de Gohan, levou Goku e Vegeta para um lugar seguro, enquanto que Frost distraído na luta contra Gotenks, esquecia dos sayajins com os quais estava lutando....

- Gohan, precisaremos restaurar a energia de seus corpos, com as Sementes dos Deuses.... Pedirei para Bulma que também aumente o poder deles através ajuda de Shen Long! - Disse Piccolo aflito. - E bem depressa!

- Eu tenho aqui comigo algumas dessas Sementes dos Deuses que Yancha deu para mim e mais as que Kurillin deixou comigo enquanto estava indo para a nave de Bulma. - Gohan pôs a mão no bolso da calça e tirou uma bolsinha contendo as sementes, entegando-a para Piccolo. - Acho que deve ser o suficiente para os dois... Chamei Yancha antes de irmos pra cá, para se encontrar conosco... e ele nos trouxe muitas delas!!

- Muito bem, Gohan! Fez um bom trabalho! - O namekussei sorrindo, gostou da idéia do filho de Goku. - Vou falar com Bulma para deixar Shen Long de prontidão se as coisas ficarem feias.... - Disse Piccolo, enquanto tirava as sementes da bolsinha e as colocava na garganta de Goku e Vegeta, para engolirem.

- Obrigado, Piccolo! Fico contente que tenha gostado do que eu fiz! - Gohan ficou muito satisfeito com o elogio de seu mestre.

Depois de um tempinho.... Goku e Vegeta recuperaram as suas forças....

- Goku, Vegeta... Os garotos como podem ver, estão recuperados, graças a reversão que Bulma fez no artefato do Dr. Batrack. Eles estão fortes e poderão ser de grande ajuda! - Mostrou Piccolo para Goku e Vegeta, enquanto apontava com o indicador para Gotenks, que lutava contra Frost.

- Maravilha, Piccolo! - Disse Goku muito contente, enquanto se senta. - Bulma fez um grande trabalho!

- Finalmente meu filho voltou ao que era!! Um forte e valoroso guerreiro de sangue sayajin legítimo! - Vegeta ficou exultante de alegria ao saber das boas novas advindas com a presença dos garotos.

- E por falar em Bulma..... Falarei com ela no intercomunicador para que deixe Shen Long pronto para o caso de precisarmos da ajuda dele. - Disse Piccolo, enquanto ligava o intercomunicador. - Bulma... sou eu, Piccolo! Em breve poderemos necessitar de Shen Long. Deixe-o preparado para nós, está bem?

- Claro, pode deixar que eu o ativarei, Piccolo! Mais alguma coisa?

- Por enquanto é só... Obrigado!! Goku e Vegeta estão bem! Comeram as Sementes dos Deuses e estão recuperados!

- Mas isso é maravilhoso, Piccolo!!! - Bulma ficou bastante emocionada por saber de notícias tão positivas. - Boa sorte para todos! Bulma desligando.

- Goku, Bulma vai deixar Shen Long preparado para nós, para o caso de nos ser necessário. - Piccolo olhou para Goku e Vegeta, que se acomodaram debaixo de uma árvore. - Estão se sentindo melhor...?

- Sim... senti minha força voltar! - Disse Goku bastante animado.

- A minha também!! Eu quero dar o troco para Frost!!! - Vegeta sentiu seu sangue arder numa fúria avassaladora contra seu odioso inimigo, assim que sua força retornou ao seu corpo.

- Então se preparem para a fusão! - Disse Piccolo. - Olhem como os meninos já estão ficando cansados!

Estou achando que teremos que usar a Genki-Dama.... - Piccolo estava muito apreensivo com a situação encontrada ali.

- É... não teremos outra escolha!! Os meninos não irão aguentar por tanto tempo assim... - Disse Goku enquanto olhava para a luta dos garotos com uma expressão preocupada. Pois desejava que as coisas dessem certo.

- Mas eles são fortes e nos ajudarão!! Afinal são guerreiros Sayajins!! - Disse Vegeta mais confiante.

- Piccolo, diga aos meninos para tentarem a Genki-Dama, enquanto que eu e Vegeta seguraremos Frost o máximo que pudermos. - Disse Goku ao pousar sua mão direita no ombro do namekussei e com um olhar, demostrando estar esperançoso. - E Gohan, dê a Semente dos Deuses para os dois.

- Certo, papai!! - Gohan ficou muito entusiasmado ao receber de Piccolo a Bolsinha com as Sementes dos Deuses.

- Eu farei isto que me pede com certeza! - Disse Piccolo.

- Obrigado, Piccolo e Gohan. Conto com a ajuda de vocês!! - Ele deu um sorriso otimista e em seguida com determinação encarou seu parceiro de lutas. - Vamos, Vegeta! Temos muito que fazer agora!

Logo, Goku e Vegeta se levantaram para se preparar para a transformação em Super Sayajin em nível máximo. E com o objetivo de fazer a fusão, para melhor lutar contra Frost e assim, deixando a Genki-Dama para os meninos. Este é o grande trunfo garantido para o final.... Um "presente" para Frost!!

Uma grandiosa luz dourada tomou por completo os corpos de Goku e Vegeta, tornando seus cabelos loiros e seus olhos azuis. Uma estupenda força emanada deles podia ser sentida nas proximidades de onde estão os garotos.

- Piccolo, peça para Gotenks se retirar da luta! - Disse Goku um pouco tenso. - Agora, Vegeta! FUSÃO!! Rápido!!

- É pra já!! - Disse Piccolo, enquanto que com Gohan estavam de prontidão para chamar os filhos dos dois guerreiros sayajins.

- Você é muito molenga, Kakaroto!! Sem rodeios, VAMOS LOGO, que eu já não aguento mais ficar esperando!! Quero acabar com isso!! - Vegeta já estava perdendo a paciência diante das explicações que Goku passava para Piccolo e Gohan.

Então, a corajosa e valente dupla de sayajins se posicionou para a complexa coreografia da fusão.

E numa fração de segundos, eles, em total sincronia e em uníssono disseram as palavras exatas para a mirabolante técnica:

- FUSÃOOO!!!!

Seus corpos se tornaram apenas um só... com uma extraordinária e incrível força que se eleva ao máximo... com a mesma aparência típica de um Super Sayajin em nível extremo, porém como se fosse uma mescla de cada um deles.....

....Assim denominados:

GOJITA!!!

- Incrível!! Mas que poder fabuloso que eles possuem!! - Disse um Gohan encantado diante daquela pressão tão magnífica que surgia diante dele. - Eles estão muito mais poderosos do que antes!!

- É realmente explêndido, Gohan... Mas temos que fazer agora a nossa parte. - Disse Piccolo enquanto empurava Gohan e se aproximava mais de onde estava Gotenks.

- NÓS IREMOS DAR UMA LIÇÃO AO FROST!! SE AFASTEM DE NÓS AGORA!!! - Bradou Gojita.

Gohan e Piccolo ficaram intimidados diante da força e da ousadia demostradas por Gojita. E observavam atônitos quando ele foi voando até onde se encontrava Frost.

Em seguida, Piccolo insistentemente chamava Gotenks pra fora da luta dos seus pais, porém, eles demostravam uma teimosa relutância....

- Agora deixem tudo com Gojita!! Saiam logo daí!! - Disse Piccolo aflito.

- NÃO!! QUEREMOS SOCAR MAIS UM POUQUINHO O FROST!!!! - Gotenks estava muito exultante com a excitação da luta, e não queria de modo algum sair dali.

- SAIA DAQUI!!! ME OBEDEÇA!!! - Berrou Gojita tão zangado, que empurrou Gotenks para bem longe da linha de fogo.

Frost com mais raiva, tentou inutilmente impedir que Gojita removesse Gotenks dali. E frustrado, lançou um raio alaranjado na direção deles.

- Eu vou fazer todos vocês virarem pedacinhos!! Um por um....!! SEUS MALDITOS SAYAJINS!!!

- AH... NÃO VAI MESMO, FROST...... - Gojita olhou para Piccolo e Gohan com bastante tensão. - LEVE-O PARA LONGE DAQUI E FAÇAM O QUE COMBINAMOS!!! GOTENKS, VÁ COM ELES, OBEDEÇA AGORA!!! - Aquele olhar que Gojita lançou, foi o suficiente para que Gotenks, contrariado, fizesse o que lhe foi mandado.

- SIM... PAPAI......

- Venham por aqui, meninos.... - Disse Piccolo, enquanto conduzia Gotenks com ajuda de Gohan para debaixo da mesma árvore em que seus pais estiveram.

Assim que a fusão deles foi desfeita, eles se sentaram ao lado de Gohan.

- Comam. Vocês estão visivelmente cansados. - Gohan deu a cada um dos dois uma Semente dos Deuses que ele retirou de uma sacolinha.

- Ai... Essa foi dureza!! Ele não parava nem por um segundo!! - Disse Trunks ainda tonto, enquanto comia a semente.

- É mesmo, Trunks. Ele era implacável e jogava muito sujo conosco.... - Disse Goten enquanto esfregava seu braço antes de comer a semente.

Após os meninos comerem as Sementes dos Deuses, Piccolo se sentou na frente deles e os encarou com um olhar severo.

- Antes de tudo, quero dizer aos dois para tentarem a Genki-Dama em Super Sayajin no máximo, e com a fusão. Foi Goku quem pediu que vocês façam isso, enquanto eles tentam distrair Frost até que consigam lançar a Genki-Dama. Entenderam?

- Sim... Acho que sim, Piccolo. - Disse Goten enquanto olhava Gojita ao longe lutando contra Frost.

- Eu também. - Trunks se levantou rapidamente e ajudou seu amigo a se levantar.

Piccolo e Gohan levaram os garotos para um lugar mais tranquilo, e ao mesmo tempo perto do local onde estavam.

- Depois que estiverem em fusão, eu e Gohan seremos os primeiros a fornecer a energia para o golpe. Depois tentem se concentrar com cuidado para atrair as energias do ambiente, e então a das diversas pessoas que vivem perto daqui. E só por último... a de todo o universo. Quando sentirem que estiverem completa, soltem a Genki-Dama em cima de Frost, ok? - Disse Piccolo enfaticamente, olhando atentamente para os garotos.

- Sim!! - Disseram em uníssono Goten e Trunks.

- Muito bem, então comecem!! Depois seus pais irão os auxiliar... - Piccolo se afastou um pouco deles para dar uma distância razoável para eles executarem a fusão.

- Boa sorte, meu irmão! Boa sorte, Trunks! Eu acredito em vocês!! - Gohan estava visivelmente emocionado e também esperançoso quando se afastou um pouco deles e se aproximou de seu mentor.

Em poucos segundos, os dois emanaram uma forte, vibrante e intensa energia, que deixou seus cabelos dourados e seus olhos azuis.

Em seguida, executaram uma complexa coreografia de passos milimetricamente contados e ritmados, que permitiu a fusão completa e exata de seus corpos; mais ainda quando uma luz cristalina se intensificou.

E assim surgiu novamente o mais grandioso guerreiro; tão corajoso e destemido.... Uma esperança em meio ao caos da peleja entre Frost e Gojita.... Seu nome é..........

GOTENKS, a última esperança do universo!!!

- Explêndido!! Execute a Genki-Dama e a usem como arma para derrotar o nosso inimigo!! - Disse Piccolo com muito entusiasmo.

- NÓS VAMOS EXTERMINAR FROST, TODOS VOCÊS VÃO VER!!!!

Gotenks ergueu as mãos para os céus, fechou os olhos e se concentrou com uma respiração profunda e controlada. E ficou meditando ali, por algum tempo..............

Imediatamente, Piccolo e Gohan estenderam também suas mãos para os céus, e assim em poucos segundos, suas energias foram se esvaindo de seus corpos, e sendo transferidas para as mãos de Gotenks, que com elas, moldava uma pequena esfera de cor amalela-alaranjada, que crescia gradualmente.

Após aproximadamente uns quinze minutos, a energia que estava nas mãos estendidas de Gotenks foram se acumulando, à medida que mais daquele poder oriundo da natureza, dos seres vivos; sejam plantas ou animais foi se agregando a pequena esfera que flutuava graciosamente no céu.

Passado algum tempo, mais energia foi chegando....

Dessa vez, das pessoas que são caras e estimadas para eles: Bulma, Chichi, Bra, Pam, Yancha, Kurilin, Número 18, Poal, e também de muitas outras pessoas que vivem na Terra e nem conhecem ou muito pouco, Goten e Trunks.....

E por último.... A energia de todas as criaturas viventes em todos os planetas e sistemas do universo!!

Finalmente assim a Genki-Dama ficou completa e estável!! Uma magnífica massa de energia de intensa coloração amarelo-alaranjada, cobria todo o céu, com sua imponente e fabulosa presença!!!

- Mas... é..... tão.... incrível!!! - Exclamou surpreso e ao mesmo tempo excitado Gohan, ao presenciar a gigantesca bola de energia.

- Ainda falta mais uma coisa... - Disse Piccolo animado com uma boa idéia.

- Mas o que mais falta, Piccolo? Ela está perfeita assim!!

- Calma, Gohan! - Eu vou pedir pra Bulma uma coisa.

- Mas o que seria?

- Você vai ver..... - Piccolo ligou o intercomunicador e chamou Bulma. - Bulma, sou eu, Piccolo.

- Sim, o que deseja?

- Chame Shen Long e peça pra ele dar mais energia para Gotenks e Gojita. E depois espere para mais pedidos.

- OK!! Bulma desligando.

Então Bulma decidiu ir para o lado de fora da casa de Goku, onde teria espaço suficiente para invocar Shen Long. Na sua cola, vieram Videl, Kurillin e Yancha.

- Bulma, o que você vai fazer agora? - Perguntou Videl bastante preocupada.

- Vou chamar Shen Long para que ele dê mais energia para todos os que estão lutando neste momento.

- Maravilha!! Assim conseguiremos derrotar Frost!! - Disse Kurillin bastante entusiasmado.

Bulma pôs a mão em seu pescoço e puxou levemente debaixo da gola de sua blusa, o cordão no qual está o pingente que serve como um meio de invocar o Deus Dragão. Segurando na jóia de pedra vermelha, ela com determinação proferiu as palavras que são necessárias para trazer Shen Long:

"JÓIA DAS ESFERAS DO DRAGÃO: REVELE O SEU PODER!!!"

De súbito, a pedra se transformou em fumaça e se materializou em esferas diante dos olhos de todos. Em seguida, uma nuvem negra, carregada de raios dourados tomou forma e cresceu assustadoramente de tamanho e dimensão, para em seguida se transfigurar na aparência de um magnânino dragão de coloração verde esmeralda com detalhes em dourado.

Ele olhou para Bulma, Videl, Yancha e Kurillin com um curioso interesse. E depois, com uma voz estrondosa que se assemelhava a um trovão, disse:

- O QUE DESEJAM DE MIM, PEQUENAS CRIATURAS?

- Nós queremos que dê mais energia para Gotenks e depois para Gojita. - Disse Bulma resoluta.

- POIS BEM, CONCEDEREI ESTE PEDIDO.

Uma vibrante luz dourada emanou de Shen Long, quando ele se concentrou para concretizar o desejo de Bulma e seus amigos.

- PRONTO! AGORA GOTENKS E GOJITA POSSUEM MAIS ENERGIA. MAIS ALGUM DESEJO, PEQUENINOS?

- Shen Long, Espere só mais um pouquinho, sim? - Pediu Bulma com um tom de voz suave e um sorriso na face.

Então Bulma ligou o intercomunicador para falar com Piccolo:

- Oi, Piccolo! Sou eu, Bulma! Eu já chamei Shen Long e o pedido foi feito. Como estão eles?

- Eles estão com mais energia, Bulma!! - Disse Piccolo enquanto observava Gojita lutando e Gotenks concentrando a esfera de luz da Genki-Dama. - Obrigado, Bulma!! E não dispense agora Shen Long!! Teremos mais pedidos para fazer assim que a Genki-Dama for solta!!

- Entendido, Piccolo!! Estaremos à sua disposição. Bulma desligando. - Bulma deu um sorrisinho de satisfação ao olhar para seus amigos, e depois encarou mais uma vez o Dragão. - Shen Long, peço que espere só mais uns minutos, que logo diremos que mais pedidos iremos fazer.

- CERTO, PEQUENINA! MAS NÃO SE DEMORE MUITO!!! - Ele ficou num canto com sua expressão intimidadora e de braços cruzados, com um pouco de mau humor.

Enquanto isso.... Piccolo percebe que seus amigos estão com energia suficiente para continuar com a luta. E faz um sinal para Gohan dele se aproximar.

- Avise Gojita que estamos prontos. Ele saberá do que se trata. E eu vou até o Gotenks pedir para que lance a Genki-Dama. - Ele olhou para Gohan com muita convicção e determinação. - VÁ!!

- Sim, senhor!! - Gohan fez uma saudação respeitosa e foi até uns arbustos, próximo de onde Gojita está lutando contra Frost. Ele fez um gesto e com um olhar, encarou Gojita por uns instantes. - Está tudo ok! - Disse Gohan num sussuro, enquanto rapidamente saía da linha de fogo.

- O que tanto vocês fazem pra me ignorar? Vão lutar comigo... Ou não, seus covardes? - Disse um irritado Frost, ao constatar que Gojita se esgueirava para ver Gohan. - Ou terei que acabar com seus amigos agora? A escolha é de vocês!!

- HAHAHA...... É CLARO QUE QUEREMOS LUTAR CONTIGO!!! - Gojita estava muito excitado pela luta e mesmo depois de alguns golpes, já sentia que a luta precisava ser definida o quanto antes. - E VOCÊ TERÁ UMA SURPRESA INESQUECÍVEL, SEU DESGRAÇADO!!!

- VAMOS!! Mostre-me o que tem, quero VER!! - Frost provocava Gojita com insinuações de uma arrogante superioridade.

Os raios emanados pelas mãos de Frost já machucavam e muito a Gojita. E ele temia que o irmão de Freeza usasse de algum subterfúgio sujo para escapar dali. A luta precisa urgentemente terminar!!!

Gohan se aproxima de Piccolo que está ao lado de Gotenks. E sorri ao ver que seu irmão e o filho de Bulma estão confiantes também de querer demonstrar seus incríveis poderes.

- Eles já sabem, Piccolo.

- Eu sei... Gohan. Os garotos estão prontos. Como podem ver, eles estão se concentrando para lançar a Genki-Dama.

- PICCOLO, ASSIM ESTÁ BOM?

- É assim mesmo que devem jogá-la! Tomem cuidado para não errarem!!

- SIM, SENHOR!!!

- Vocês devem se arriscar agora, meninos!! Tenho orgulho de vocês!! - Disse Gohan bastante otimista.

- NÓS VAMOS VENCER, CONFIEM NA GENTE!!! - Gotenks, com um esforço concentrado, deu um impulso com as mãos, inclinando um pouco os pés, para dar mais força.

E assim a Genki-Dama foi lançada....................

Numa incrível velocidade, a esfera alaranjada se direcionou no exato lugar onde o Rei Frost estava se digladiando com Gojita.

A peleja entre Frost e Gojita estava tão acirrada, que somente quando a sombra quase laranja pairou sobre as suas cabeças, que Gojita, numa fração de segundos percebeu mais rápido do que seu oponente, o que estava realmente para ocorrer.... e saltou bem para trás, enquanto a esfera alaranjada caía como se fosse um meteoro em cima da cabeça de Frost.

- AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII - Berrou a plenos pulmões, o Rei Frost ao constatar impotente que a belíssima e fatal massa de energia da Genki-Dama, estava, de fato caindo sobre ele.

Bem ao longe, Gojita pôde observar que seu inimigo se estrebuchava de uma lancinante dor, enquanto era consumido pelas volumosas e cálidas energias do golpe final executado por seus filhos.

Gotenks, perto de Piccolo e Gohan, se sentava, um pouco cansado por ter feito um grande esforço. E em poucos segundos, voltaram a ser apenas dois seres distintos: Trunks e Goten.

- E agora, Piccolo? - Perguntou Gohan.

- Eu... não ... sei....

De repente, um vento quente dançou pela planície onde se encontravam...... Muita poeira foi levantada, cobrindo toda a extensão do terreno. E o som de seu assobio deixavam em todos uma sensação de inquietude em seus corações e mentes.....

"Será que conseguiram?"

Pois o desejo deles era que aquela peleja estivesse finda em definitivo.....

Quando finalmente a poeira baixou em questão de minutos, o que se viu foi a chegada de alguns poucos soldados de Frost. Eles estavam com uma expressão abatida....

Piccolo, que ao longe presenciava a aquilo tudo, supôs que eles estivessem escondidos em determinado local seguro durante a batalha. Ou por medo... preocução... ou mesmo por ordens de seu soberano para que não se intrometessem em sua luta.

Mas de qualquer forma, Frost estava ali no chão. Imóvel.... e aparentemente sem vida ou gravemente ferido. Seus soldados ao examinarem seu corpo inerte, foram tomados de um pranto, que até mesmo deixou o namekussei comovido com a tristeza deles. Pois eles choravam copiosamente....

Seu amado líder..... se foi..... Era o que clamavam em sua dor.

- Ele está morto!!! - Disse um deles que pedia a ajuda de seus companheiros para carregá-lo.

Ao largo, Vegeta e Goku que haviam retornado para as suas aparências originais, observavam a toda aquela cena com bastante atenção.

- Vamos impedí-los, Kakarotto... de fugirem!!

- NÃO!! - Com veemência em seu tom de voz, Goku encarou Vegeta com um olhar severo, enquanto pousava sua mão direita no ombro de seu companheiro de lutas e eterno rival, com o intuito de não permitir que ele faça algo. - Deixe-os irem chorar a morte de seu rei!! - Goku sorriu com serenidade para Vegeta, que fez uma cara de muxoxo, irritado por não poder se desforrar. - Já acabou....

Em poucos minutos, um deles pegou a nave de Frost e junto com seus camaradas, nela entraram, carregando os despojos de seu líder vencido.

Um som ensurdecedor era ouvido por todos.... a turbina do veículo aéreo fazia um vento se espalhar, carregando as folhas das árvores e levantando poeira.

E então, ela partiu rapidamente; indo para bem longe, até a vista não mais alcançar.....

Os heróis cansados daquela exaustiva peleja, trouxeram a paz para seus entes queridos....

Uma paz que foi buscada nos esforços conjuntos de todos.....

Depois que a batalha teve o seu enlace, tudo de que mais precisam agora é de descansar e refletir sobre todas as coisas que lhes aconteceram.....

Coisas que lhes custaram caro.....

E que agora poderão ser recuperadas!!!

CONTINUA NO CAPÍTULO FINAL!!!!


	7. Amor Triunfante

Parte 7: Amor Triunfante

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente.... Todos ficaram um pouco pensativos depois que os soldados de Frost retornaram ao seu planeta de origem.

Piccolo olhou para Goku e Vegeta que dele se aproximava; e depois para os outros.

- Vocês estão bem? - Perguntou Piccolo.

- Sim, só um pouco. Estou cansado e tenho alguns ferimentos. Vegeta também está assim como eu. Não é, Vegeta? - Sorriu Goku animadamente, enquanto se sentava ao lado de seus filhos.

- Não tanto quanto você, Kakarotto!! - Vegeta ainda se sentia frustrado por ter sido impedido por Goku de atacar os soldados sobreviventes de Frost, pois ainda possuia um pouco mais daquela velha fibra de de guerreiro sayajin poderoso. - Se me deixasse lutar, poderíamos impedir que retornassem novamente!!

- Nada disso, Vegeta! E foi melhor assim que eles tivessem fugido de nós. - Goku estava um pouco visivelmente cansado e abatido, porque ele exauriu as últimas forças naquele embate decisivo contra o terrível rei Frost. - E se mais daqueles soldados retornassem, não teria problema! É só lutarmos outra vez com eles!! - O sorriso de confiança de Goku deixou Vegeta mais irritado.

Aquela calma que emana dele, é o que menos gosta de ver em Goku. Pos lutas são o que há de melhor para Vegeta. Afinal, combates são tudo de que um legítimo sayajin mais aprecia, e em sua opinião, Goku está ficado a cada ano mais amolecido. E isso é muito ruim.....

Gohan pegou as Sementes dos Deuses e entregou para Goku, Vegeta, Trunks e Goten.

Quando finalmente todos recuperaram suas forças, Piccolo observou no céu o rastro deixado pela nave de Frost, enquanto os outros se confraternizavam.........

E teve uma idéia muito importante para proteger a Terra de uma possível retaliação de algum membro da família do rei Frost.

Enquanto que Trunks, Gohan, Goku e Goten, que estavam muito risonhos e satisfeitos por terem vencido a batalha tão árdua e sofrida, brincando um pouco com Vegeta, que permanecia sisudo e mal humorado, porque estava assaz inconformado por não poder ter tido a oportunidade de obliterar os soldados remanescentes do grupo do irmão de Freeza.

- Nós precisamos impedir que eles retornem novamente..... - Conversou Piccolo consigo mesmo, como se estivesse pondo os pensamentos em ordem para reflexão.

- O QUÊ?! - Exclamaram em uníssono Gohan, Goten e Trunks, assim que tiveram a atenção das brincadeiras desviadas pelas palavras ditas pelo namekussei.

- Estão vendo?! Até Piccolo concorda comigo!!! - Disse Vegeta exultante diante das coisas ditas por Piccolo. Pois para o Sayajin, as palavras dele corroboram com seus desejos de mais lutas; esperançoso de que pudessem dar o troco para aqueles soldados. - Não é, Namek?

- Não é nada disso que estou pensando.... - Disse calmamente Piccolo, como se estivesse analisando as coisas.

- MAS ENTÃO O QUE É??!! - Gritou incrédulo o príncipe dos sayajins, sem nada compreender o significado de tudo aquilo. - DROGA, DIGA LOGO DE UMA VEZ!!!

- Precisamos impedir que eles reúnam reforços OU que preparem algo bem pior e terrível pra nós, em resposta ao que fizemos com o soberano deles..... Se o rei Frost nos humilhou de forma tão hedionda, causando problemas muito sérios em nossos amigos, em nossas famílias.... Goku, Vegeta... Vocês sabem muito bem o que aconteceu aos garotos, e o que entristeceu as meninas.....

Houve um silêncio súbito, que só foi interrompido pelo cantorio dos pássaros nas árvores existentes nas proximidades.

As expressões deles se modificaram de imediato.... De antes animadora, para desalentadora. Pois se lembraram do sofrimento ocorrido no seio de suas famílias; de todo o transtorno que o invento do cientista chefe de Frost lhes causou.....

Aquilo tudo provocou um abismo imenso de mágoas e dor, que se não fosse sanado à tempo, provocariam um rompimento profundo nos relacionamentos de cada um deles.... Algo que seria DEFINITIVO e cruel.....

- Piccolo, o que tem em mente? - Perguntou curioso, o filho mais velho de Goku.

- Vou pedir para Shen Long algumas coisas... - Ele deu uma breve pausa, suspirou e depois seguiu. - A primeira delas é fazer com que os fiéis seguidores de Frost nunca mais venham para a Terra.... A segunda é remover da memória dos diretamente envolvidos e prejudicados, os eventos que ocorreram. É traumático demais para todos eles suportarem!! Goten, Trunks, Mestre Kame, Uolong, Pan, Bra.... TODOS ELES!!!

- Entendo, Piccolo! E compreendo que realmente seja uma necessidade apagar essas lembranças tão sofridas!!! - Disse Goku ao olhar para o rosto entristecido de seus filhos.

- Então faça logo, Piccolo!! Não aguento mais olhar para a cara de Trunks e Goten e me lembrar daquela terrível vergonha que todos nós passamos!!! - Vegeta ficou com uma expressão bastante irritadiça, ao fitar para o semblante de constrangimento de Goten e Trunks, que de imediato ao olharem para seus pais e amigos, ficaram cabisbaixos.

- Falarei antes com Bulma.... - Disse Piccolo com uma expressão séria. - Ele ligou o intercomunicador para conversar com ela. - Bulma, sou eu, Piccolo! Assistiram a luta?

- Sim, Piccolo!! Todos aqui puderam acompanhar!! E vibraram muito com a nossa vitória, porém.... - Ela deu uma pausa antes de prosseguir. Piccolo pressentiu que algo não estava de todo bem.

- O que foi, Bulma?

- As meninas... apesar de ficarem contentes com o resultado da luta, estão desanimadas, porque ainda se lembram exatamente do que passaram. Aquilo foi demais para elas!! - Bulma olha para Pan e Bra com bastante comoção. E sente muito dó da expressão tristonha das duas moças.

- Entendo... - Piccolo compreendeu o quão severa era a situação, e então concluiu. - Preste muita atenção ao que vou te pedir... Quero que diga à Shen Long para realizar mais alguns desejos.....

- Suspeito que tenha algo a ver com eles... - Disse Bulma com um ar de preocupação. - Estou certa?

- Sim, é isso mesmo!! Quero que peça à Shen Long que faça com que Trunks, Goten, Mestre Kame, Uolong, Pan e Bra se esqueçam de tudo que aconteceu... de todos aqueles eventos que foram causados pela maléfica invenção do Dr. Batrack. Mas antes disso, precisamos nos prevenir contra futuras retaliações de seguidores de Frost, de pessoas que gostem dele e que ficariam muito furiosas com o que fizemos.

- Mas então, o que pediremos à Shen Long?

- Que ele faça com que todos os que queiram vingança pela morte do rei Frost nunca mais venham para cá. E depois, que todos os que sofreram, se esqueçam das coisas que o invento do Dr. Batrack causou.

- Entendi, Piccolo!! Pedirei isso imediatamente à Shen Long!! Bulma desligando.

Assim que a esposa de Vegeta terminou sua conversa com Piccolo, ela se dirigiu para Pan e Bra. E com um doce olhar e um sorriso confortador, se aproximou das duas, que estavam com os outros na sala.

- Meninas, a tristeza de vocês irá ter um fim muito em breve!! Pedirei para Shen Long para remover de suas lembranças, esses amargos sofrimentos, assim como as lembranças que eles têm daquelas coisas terríveis!! Eles também decerto se sentem muito mal por causa disso tudo!!

- Ai, eu estou mesmo querendo tirar tudo isso da minha cabeça!! - Disse Bra esperançosa de poder ter seu amado Goten de volta.

- Eu também, Bulma!! Chega de sofrer!! - Pan, que também deseja se libertar destas coisas, enxuga as suas lágrimas, na certeza de que tudo irá se resolver.

- Então eu irei lá fora falar com Shen Long. - Videl e Kurillin foram acompanhar Bulma, enquanto que Chichi ficou ao lado das garotas.

Os três foram novamente para o lado de fora, onde encontraram Shen Long num canto do jardim, com uma cara de poucos amigos. Pois para o Deus Dragão, era deverasmente enfadonho ficar à mercê daqueles humanos, esperando pela resposta deles para mais algumas coisas....

- E ENTÃO, PEQUENINOS...? JÁ SE DECIDIRAM?

- Sim, e estamos prontos para os últimos pedidos!! - Disse uma resoluta Bulma. - Quero primeiro que faça com que os aliados do rei Frost se esqueçam do planeta Terra!! Depois quero que remova as lembranças dos efeitos da artefato do Dr. Batrack das mentes de Goten, Trunks, Bra e Pan; Mestre Kame e Uolong. E também um pouco de todos nós!!

- É SÓ ISSO, PEQUENINOS....?

- Sim! - Respondeu Bulma.

- MUITO BEM, ENTÃO EU REMOVEREI AS LEMBRANÇAS DA TERRA DOS SEGUIDORES DE FROST; E DE VOCÊS, REMOVEREI AS LEMBRANÇAS DOS EFEITOS DO ARTEFATO DO DR. BATRACK.

- Muito obrigada, Shen Long!! - Disse Bulma muito contente, enquanto observava atentamente o Dragão se concentrar, enquanto dele emanava uma dourada luz.

- Mas é tão lindo quando ele faz isso, não é, Bulma? - Videl ficou muito encantada com a belíssima luz do Dragão e esperançosa de que sua filha assim fosse mais feliz.

- Sim... É verdade!! - Bulma deu as mãos para Videl e Kurillin enquanto asistiam as incríveis habilidades deles.

Depois de poucos minutos, o Deus Dragão, realizou os dois desejos remanescentes: Fez com que os inimigos de Goku e seus amigos, os seguidores do rei Frost, se esquecessem da Terra, de modo que não mais pudessem se vingar de todos; e também, removeu as lamentáveis e terríveis lembranças dos efeitos do invento do cientista-chefe de Frost, deixando apenas as recordações de uma luta contra Frost, da qual não saberiam de que arma ele se utilizou e nem os meios para prejudicar as pessoas mais importantes para Goku e Vegeta.

Então, depois das súbitas mudanças ocorridas nas mentes deles, Shen Long explicou para eles tudo o que aconteceu, de modo que pudessem entender direito o que lhes foi retirado, e assim estariam cientes do que de fato, pediram à ele.

Bulma em seguida olhou fixamente para Shen Long, com um sorriso de gratidão em seu semblante e proferiu as palavras necessárias para que as esferas voltassem para sua forma disfarçada de jóia:

"DRAGÃO SAGRADO DAS ESFERAS DA JÓIA: OCULTE O SEU PODER!!!"

E finalmente, a esposa de Vegeta guardou o pingente dentro de sua blusa e adentrou na casa, em companhia de seus amigos, enquanto aguardava pelo retorno de Goku e dos outros, que já estavam se dirigindo para o reencontro com a família.

Depois de uma dezena de minutos, eles voltaram, onde foram calorosamente recebidos pelas seus familiares e amigos....

- GOKU!!! - Gritou euforicamente Chichi, enquanto corria para abraçá-lo. - GOHAN, GOTEN, meus filhos!! - Chichi chorava bastante emocionada ao vê-los. - Estão bem? Não se machucaram muito... né?

- Claro que não, Chichi!! Estamos todos bem!! E conseguimos derrotar Frost e seus soldados. - Goku sorriu com muita confiança enquanto ia cumprimentando os outros.

Goten olhou para um canto e viu sua noiva Bra, e foi até o encontro dela, no que foi seguido por Trunks, que fez o mesmo com Pan.

- GOTEN!! - Gritou muito exultante Bra, enquanto abraçava seu noivo e o beijava apaixonadamente.

- TRUNKS, MEU TRUNKS!!! - Pam, mais afoita pulou nos braços de seu amado, que lhe tascou um beijo tão caloroso, que deixou a todos bastante impressionados.

Bulma, puxou Piccolo para um canto da sala, onde pudesse conversar sossegadamente sobre assuntos assaz importantes:

- Shen Long nos disse que conseguiu remover algumas lembranças nossas sobre um hediondo invento de um cientista de Frost. Ele não nos deu mais detalhes, mas disse que éramos para termos uma noção do que nos foi removido, e que Kami-Sama é o único que sabe agora de toda a verdade, pois foi ele quem criou essas novas Esferas do Dragão. Mas o mais incrível disso tudo é que me lembro de ter visto a luta de todos contra Frost!! Só espero que os seguidores dele não venham mais pra cá...

- Bulma... Eu tenho apenas uma vaga lembrança de certas coisas, por ter alguns resíduos do meu passado de ter sido um dia Kami Sama... mas são apenas vagas.... Lembranças de que você reverteu um invento desse cientista de Frost... Acho que nem mesmo Goku e Vegeta são capazes de se recordarem!!

- Melhor assim, Piccolo!! - Disse Bulma enquanto se reunia junto aos outros com Piccolo.

Alguns meses se passaram, desde que aqueles eventos terríveis que culminaram nas árduas batalhas tiveram um surpreendente e feliz desfecho.....

Os preparativos para o casamento de Goten e Bra estão indo de vento em popa!!! Faltam poucas horas... E todos estão com grandes expectativas em torno do casório que irá ocorrer num templo próximo à cidade de Satan City.

Muitos convidados foram chamados, tanto os amigos e familiares de Goku, quanto os de Bulma. Confirmaram presença também, as várias pessoas que ao longo desses anos se tornaram grandes amigas e aliadas das duas famílias. Pessoas essas que possuem uma enorme gratidão com eles, pelas inúmeras vezes em que salvaram a Terra de diversas tentativas de destruição e de perigosos inimigos.

Todos estão assaz contentes, porém, quem mais se sentiam felizes com tudo isso são Goten e Bra, que escolheram como seus padrinhos para o matrimônio, Trunks e Pan; que além de serem seus amigos, já o são há muito, considerados como membros de uma única e valiosa família.

Em pouco tempo, o templo foi se enchendo de pessoas, enquanto que Goten aguardava ansiosamente ao lado de seus pais, a chegada de sua noiva.

- Será que ela vem logo, mãe? - Perguntou aflito Goten.

- Calma meu querido! - Disse Chichi enquanto ajeitava a gravata roxa do fraque branco de seu filho. - Essas coisas são absolutamente normais!! Noivas costumam demorar assim mesmo... Foi com Videl e também comigo... ai, ai.... - Suspirou com uma saudade nostálgica, enquanto Goku dava uma risadinha.

- E COMO demorou!!! - Goku deu uma piscadela para Goten, depois de ver a reação de sua esposa. - E foram três horas apenas para experimentar o vestido!! Hahahaha!! Ela continua perfeccionista como sempre!!! Isso é muto engraçado, filho!!!

- GOKU?! Como pode achar graça em algo tão doce e romântico?!! Se repetir de novo, vai ficar sem jantar!! - Chichi fez uma cara de zangada, que deixou Goku mais temeroso; pois não queria ser privado de uma boa refeição.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Bulma e Vegeta, Bra com sua mãe está nos últimos retoques do vestido de noiva, que é bem elaborado, o mais lindo com que a moça pôde sonhar!!

No véu, tinham flores que cobriam as tranças de duas voltas dos cabelos dela; e no vestido era com mangas bufantes, longo e cheio de lacinhos com pequenos corações cintilantes nas pontas, que combinavam perfeitamente com seus brincos brilhantes e transparentes.

- Como estou? - Bra se olhava várias vezes seguidas no espelho retangular buscando observar cada detalhe do traje com muita ansiedade. - Ele vai gostar? Vai? - A moça encarou sua mãe, em busca de uma resposta para as suas dúvidas.

- Você está muito linda, minha filha!! Mas é claro que ele vai gostar!! Afinal, ele te AMA!!! - Disse Bulma, enquanto entregava o buquê para Bra. - Vamos chamar o seu pai e avisar que está pronta.

Depois de algum tempo, eles chegaram até o templo dedicado a Kami-Sama, para que o casamento seja iniciado. Poal foi o escolhido para ser a pessoa quem irá entregar as alianças para os noivos.

Vegeta entrou no templo, todo orgulhoso, se sentindo como se realmente fosse o sayajin mais superior do universo. Nada poderia contrariar as suas idéias, afinal de contas, a sua filha está se casando com o filho de Goku!! E ele acredita piamente que com este enlace, seu rival terá muitas chances de melhorar a sua linhagem!!

Quando ele entregou a mão de Bra para Goten, fez em seu semblante, uma expressão vitoriosa de soberba, pois Bra é uma legítima princesa sayajin!!

Dende disse muitas e lindas palavras num longo discurso exaltando as qualidades do casal. E com o tempo, alguns se sentiram sonolentos ou entediados, como Mister Satan ou Uolong. Outros, ficaram bastante emocionados, como Chichi, que chorava copiosamente ao lado de Bulma e Videl.

- Dendê, termina logo isso!! Estou começando a me aborrecer!! - Vociferou um irritado Vegeta.

- Calma, senhor Vegeta... Já estou chegando lá!!! - Ele terminou de dizer o que tinha, com um pouco de receio do olhar de ameaça de Vegeta. E olhou para os outros e depois para os noivos. - Goten... você quer a Bra como sua esposa?

- Sim, eu quero!! - Disse resolutamente o filho mais novo de Goku.

- E você, Bra, quer ser a esposa de Goten?

- Claro que quero, Dende!!! - A garota sorria muito de tanto entusiasmo.

- Então vou declarar vocês dois casados... OK? - Ele estava visivelmente nervoso, pois temia que Vegeta resolvesse fazer algum escândalo ou algo do gênero. - Agora Poal, traga as alianças, e cada um dos dois ponham um no outro!

Todos os convidados ficaram muito satisfeitos quando Goten e Bra trocaram as alianças e depois se beijaram. Um forte aplauso ecoou pelo templo na hora em que o lindo casal de pombinhos juraram amor eterno!!!

A festa depois da cerimônia, foi realizada na arena de lutas da cidade de Satan City. O espaço, bastante amplo foi decorado com muitas flores e fitas. Uma grande tenda foi armada, de modo que todos pudessem usufruir das festividades; dos comes e bebes, sem se preocuparem com o tempo.

A música animava a recepção, enquanto que nas mesas, eram servidas saborosas iguarias e bebidas refrescantes. Muitos ali estavam se fartando, entre eles, Goku, Mister Satan, Uolong, e Yajirobe. Eles competiam entre si para ver quem comia mais, enquanto que Bulma e Videl olhavam a tudo isso horrorizadas!!!

Alguns outros preferiram dançar, como Bra e Goten; Kurillin com a Número 18; Yancha com uma nova namorada que encontrou, Cherry; uma linda e sensual ruiva de cabelos cacheados e olhos azuis. Tão bonita, que logo chamou a atenção dos demais presentes.... E a pergunta era invevitável: De onde que ele achou uma garota dessas? E ainda por cima com um vestido rubro de tirar o fôlego dos homens!!

- Uau!! Yancha com uma gata dessas? - Exclamou boquiaberto Kurillin.

- Muito gostosona, isso sim!! - Disse Uolong admirado diante de tanta voluptosidade.

- Uau, que linda!!! - Disse Mestre Kame quase babando, no que Chichi deu-lhe um socão. - AIII!! Que mulher violenta que você é!!

- Isto é bem feito para aprender a ser menos indecente, seu velho safado!! - Chichi ficou enojada daquela mulher e mais ainda da atitude de Kame. - Que garota mais vulgar!! Olha só o decote dela!! - Exclamou Chichi perplexa.

- Ai, que horror!! - Exclamou Videl, enquanto desviava o rosto de Gohan da visão daquela mulher.

- Linda.... maravilhosa.... - Disse Kurillin suspirando com a beleza dela.

- Não olhe pra ela assim, Kurillin!! Continue dançando!! - 18 repreendeu seu esposo, e o puxou para o outro lado, de modo que não pudesse mais olhar para a namorada de Yancha.

- Hehehe!! Estou com muita sorte hoje!! Estão todos com inveja de mim e da sua beleza!! - Disse um orgulhoso Yancha.

- Ai, Yancha... que lindo... você é o meu docinho.... eu te amo!! Huhuhu!! - A moça, lançou um olhar desafiador para as outras mulheres no salão e sedutoramente tascou um beijo em Yancha para provocá-las e causar inveja nos outros homens.

- Garota vadia que ele arrumou, isto sim!! - Bulma fez uma cara de muxoxo, enquanto afastava Vegeta dali. - Ainda bem que casei contigo, não é, Vegeta? - E Bulma tratou de beijar seu esposo com o intuito de competir com a namorada de Yancha.

- Ai, Bulma... vai com calmaaaa!! - Reclamou o príncipe dos sayajins do modo brusco com que foi beijado.

- Humanos... eu NUNCA vou entendê-los!! - Desabafou Piccolo constrangido com o comportamento dos demais no salão para Dende, que apenas encolheu os ombros e deu um sorriso amarelo.

Logo depois, Videl com Gohan, numa dança meio que sem graça, mais por vergonha do que por não saber dançar; Bulma puxando Vegeta insistentemente pelo braço, que contrariado foi com ela dançar... Dinner com Maron... Até mesmo Poal bailou com uma amiga do seu tempo de escola!!

E num cantinho.... Bem escondidinho......

Trunks e Pan estavam se beijando ardorosamente, bem abracadinhos, há algum tempinho, enquanto todos se divertiam na dança. E quando observaram ao longe seus pais dançando, deram uma pausinha para conversarem:

- Será que agora seria uma boa ideia contar pra eles sobre os nossos planos, Pan? - Ela segurou a mão de sua amada, e a olhou muita doçura.

- Eles irão gostar, tenho certeza! Mas devemos fazer isso quando a música terminar, ok? - Ela passou as mãos pelo rosto dele e assim voltaram a se beijar.

Passados alguns minutos, quando a música terminou, Trunks e Pan se dirigiram até uma mesa, pegaram duas taças de champanhe pra eles e encararam seus amigos e familiares.

- Peço à vocês que brindem aos noivos conosco!! Vamos desejar boa sorte pra eles!! - Trunks fez um gesto com a mão, pedindo aos garçons para trazerem bebidas para o brinde.

Assim que todos tiveram se servido das taças de champanhe, Trunks ergueu a sua, junto com Pan. E os demais convidados seguiram o exemplo deles.

- Ficamos contentes que tenham se casado, meu amigo e irmão... Goten... - Trunks olhou para sua irmã com uma expressão de carinho. - E você, Bra... também estou satisfeito que tenha escolhido uma pessoa muito boa e corajosa para se casar... - Ele encara todos no salão com um sorriso sincero e bastante emocionado. - Portanto desejo aos dois..... FELICIDADES PARA SEMPRE!!

- QUE SEJAM MUITO FELIZES!! - Disse Pan alegremente.

- VIVA GOTEN E BRA!!! - Bradaram em uníssono todos os presentes, que em seguida beberam, e depois aplaudiram as palavras de Trunks.

Um murmurinho tomou conta do salão, quando Pan bateu com uma colher numa garrafa vazia.

- Queremos fazer um anúncio... Eu e Trunks! É algo muito importante para nós!! - Pan sussurou para ele. - É a sua vez, diga logo pra eles.

- Ok... - Disse Trunks num tom de voz baixo e com o rosto corado. Depois olhou novamente para as pessoas ao seu redor e engoliu em seco, antes de prosseguir. - Eu e Pan estamos noivos e desejamos nos casar na primavera!!!

- Ai, que ótimo!! - Disse num entusiasmo Videl, que veio ao encontro dos dois para cumprimentá-los.

- Que lindo, parabéns, Pan!! - Disse Bra, que veio abraçar a sua amiga.

A notícia deixou muitos surpresos e animados, pois era algo maravilhoso de se ouvir, depois de tantos problemas com Frost há uns meses antes... Dois casamentos seguidos, isso é algo realmente muito bom!!

E Dende ficou ainda mais contente de saber, porque isto é a superação de todas as dificuldades de outrora.... Do maligno invento de Batrack, e das lutas contra Frost.

Então, resolveram comemorar mais ainda por também ter o noivado de Trunks e Pan....

A festa se prolongou por quase toda a noite...... Com música, alegria e paz!!

Algum tempo se passou, quando Goten e Bra saíram de fininho no meio da festa, para irem de carro ao encontro de sua tão sonhada lua de mel.....

Desta vez, escolheram como lugar para seus românticos dias, o Hotel Blue Moon. Um lugar muito lindo e relaxante, situado entre as montanhas, com vista para o mar. Com um ambiente aconchegante e longe de tumultos e das vagas e desagradáveis lembranças, como as ocorridas no antigo Hotel Golden Sun.

Alguma coisa de ruim aconteceu ali, mas não se lembram exatamente do que...

Pelo menos o lugar tem um lindo jardim, com muitas árvores floridas numa elegante alameda, que é contornada com belíssimos canteiros de plantas bem cuidadas.

Há em suas dependências confortáveis suítes, com direito a banheiras de ofurô. Mas se alguém preferir, eles têm uma piscina natural de águas termais, bem privada.

O lindo casal apaixonado de nubentes, chegou ao estabelecimento hoteleiro com uma vívida alegria estampada em seus corações. E a certeza de que dias suaves repletos de amor serão vindouros....

Reservaram uma belíssima suíte de frente para o mar. Ela era decorada com móveis requintados e quadros de motivos florais e paisagens bucólicas.

As cortinas de um tom verde-água tremulavam ao sabor do vento que circulava suavemente pelo recinto. A luz da Lua invadia com seus cintilantes raios as paredes e o chão dali.

Ao adentrarem mais adiante, encontraram uma linda, fofa e confortável cama estilo King-Size, que estava adornada com uma colcha em diversas tonalidades de verde e também com algumas almofadas de várias formas e que igualmente combinavam com o restante das peças.

- Ai, que quarto mais lindo que você escolheu pra nós, Goten!! - Exclamou com uma exultante alegria a jovem esposa de Goten.

- Fiz isto pensando em nós... em como que nós seremos felizes aqui, neste lugar. - Ele jogou as malas num canto e a beijou apaixonadamente.

Eles, enquanto se beijavam ardorosamente, trocaram carícias....

Delicadamente, Goten deslizou suas mãos nas costas de Bra, e descia suavemente o zíper do vestido da moça que deslizava sobre o seu corpo macio e perfumado....

Ela suspirava a medida que ele beijava-lhe mais e mais os ombros e o pescoço.....

Bra cuidadosamente desabotoava o paletó e depois a camisa que Goten vestia, até dele revelar o torso nu e musculoso dos diversos treinos e das muitas pelejas que ele tivera no passado....

E ela acariciou suavemente o peito com os dedos, e em seguida o beijou ali....

Então, Goten retirou suas calças e seus sapatos, ficando apenas de cuecas... E fitou por alguns minutos as lindas e delicadas curvas do corpo de Bra, que estavam ainda vestidas com sua combinação de calcinha e sutiã.

- Agora seremos só nós dois.... - Num ímpeto, Goten carregou nos seus braços a sua amada e a levou para a cama, onde puxou a colcha e os lençóis, de modo que pudessem nela se acomodar.

- Ai, meu amor.... como eu te amo!! - Disse a moça bastante corada, enquanto tirava os seus sapatos, ficando apenas de meia fina 3/4.

E depois, Goten com suavidade foi removendo o sutiã e a calcinha de Bra. E com as mãos foi procurando os peitinhos delicados e redondinhos dela, enquanto dela admirava a sua nudez.

Beijando-a por todo o seu corpo... cada pedacinho dela.....

Finalmente, Bra percorre com suas mãos a cintura de seu amado, com o intuito de puxar para fora a cueca de Goten, deixando-o nu e excitado.....

- Venha para os meus braços, meu doce amor!!! - Ela enlaçou-o pelas costas, enquanto ele ajeitava o seu corpo junto ao dela.

- Te amarei muito esta noite, Bra!! Pois você é a melhor e ÚNICA pessoa que eu me apaixonei em minha vida!! - Goten a tomou em seus braços e não a soltou mais....

Agora eles se uniram com uma fusão de amor.... um só corpo, uma só alma!!!

Seus corpos num doce embalo, um bailado de uma paixão ardente e intensa....

Vibrante, cálida e poderosa!!!

Eles se amaram de modo doce, vivaz e intenso.......

Foi uma noite longa........ de muitos beijos e carícias múltiplas.... em diversas formas.....

E uma grande e satisfatória alegria completou aqueles momentos...........

Ao fim daquela noite, eles se abraçaram novamente exaustos, porém felizes.....

- Obrigada, Goten! Eu me sinto tão recompensada ao seu lado!!

- Nada e ninguém nesse mundo poderá superar o que senti por você esta noite!! Jamais em tempo algum existirá outra pessoa que me faça desistir do seu amor!! Nunca!!!

E então, eles adormeceram abraçadinhos, embalados por um sonho romântico.........

Curtindo por muitos dias a saborosa e romântica lua de mel.........

Muitos meses se passaram, quando Trunks com Pan se casaram e Goten e Bra anunciaram para todos que estavam esperando um filho.

Estava um lindo dia, quando Trunks e Pan foram curtir uns momentos à dois no Hotel Blue Moon.

Escolheram uma suíte muito linda e em tons de laranja e vermelho......

Com uma cama bem grande e corfortável, no estilo seguido pelo hotel. Com lindos e arrumados lençóis alaranjados e flores que decoravam a cama........

Trunks e Pan se beijavam na cama, enquanto removiam as vestes um do outro... entre carícias e beijos, suspiros e sussuros... até ficarem nus.......

Ele delicadamente percorria com as suas mãos, as delicadas curvas do corpo de sua amada.... seus seios, suas coxas.... enquanto ela afagava com as mãos as costas dele.... enquanto o beijava muitas vezes.......

Eles se acomodaram enlaçando seus corpos nus, enquanto se amavam, se beijavam... se tocavam....

Um amor tão vibrante e fogoso como o crepitar das brasas numa fogueira, e intenso como o calor do verão, que propagava a chama da vida em seus corações e suas almas... unindo-os num sentimento mágico de prazer, harmonia, alegria e felicidade.........

- Trunks... Meu Trunks... como eu te AMO!!

- Só você me faz feliz assim, minha amada esposa, Pan!! Vamos mais uma vez?

- Isso, quero mais, muitas vezes e só assim..... com você!!

Do outro quarto ao lado, na banheira de ofurô, Kurillin estava imerso juntamente com sua amada, a Número 18. Eles estavam bem juntinhos e nus, curtindo uns momentos românticos ali dentro.

Eles saboreavam uma refrescante taça de champanhe enquanto estavam abraçados, quando, repentinamente começaram a ouvir uns gemidos e alguns gritinhos vindos do quarto vizinho ao deles. E de imediato, reconheceram as vozes como sendo as de Trunks e Pan.

- Vai Trunks.... VAI... VAI!!!

- Aí está bom? Quer tentar outra coisa depois?

- Sim, Sim, isso mesmo... ai... está muito bom.... Continua !!

Surpresos, Kurillin e a Número 18 ficaram bastante satisfeitos por ouvirem que Trunks e Pan eram realmente o casal que se encontravam naquele quarto. E as vagas recordações de um passado hediondo, desagradável e amargo ficaram para trás.....

- Nossa, 18!! Parece que as coisas andam bem quentes por lá!! - Kurillin descansou a taça numa mesinha, depois que tomou o último gole da bebida.

- Sim, querido. É verdade... E isso não te dá uma inspiração...?

- Ah, sim.... Ainda estou te devendo um romance aqui. Huhu... - Kurillin ficou corado ao se lembrar da promessa que fizera para sua esposa; e da qual tem quase certeza de que na vez passada, algo de ruim impediu que tivessem alguma coisa. Mas que agora poderiam continuar normalmente. - Então vamos nós novamente, 18!! Esses dois ali estão me dando umas idéias muito boas!! - Ele retirou a taça da mão de sua esposa, e a pousou na mesinha, para em seguida a beijar e a acariciar....

- Ah... Kurillin.... Estou escutando outras vozes... Em outro quarto, e estou reconhecendo!! São as de Goten e Bra!

- Com certeza estão comemorando a gravidez de Bra.... e isto nos dá muitas outras idéias... - E eles se beijaram mais e finalmente tiveram o seu romance!

Do outro lado, no quarto de Bra e Goten, eles trocavam carícias e beijos enquanto se amavam com muita doçura e paixão.......

Até ficarem cansados e muito satisfeitos.............

- Estou tão feliz em poder desfrutar do seu amor, ainda mais sabendo que teremos um filho!! Espero também que Trunks e Pan possam ter a mesma alegria que a gente!! - Disse um empolgado Goten.

- É verdade, meu amor!! Assim que esse filho nascer, quero que eles também sejam os padrinhos desta criança!! VAMOS, ainda faltam muitos meses para ele nascer, e portanto poderemos nos curtir bastante!!

- Sim, é verdade, querida Bra!! Eu te amo para SEMPRE SEMPRE!!

Eles se beijaram e trocaram muitas juras de um amor eterno e forte..... Tão forte e verdadeiro que se provou ser valoroso e belo!!! Tanto para Goten e Bra, quanto para Trunks e Pan!!

E então.........

Aqueles dias se prolongaram, em doces e encantadoras alegrias de um amor vitorioso!!!

FIM


End file.
